Twisted Fate
by Miss Hana
Summary: Two Guilds. New Direction and The Warbler Dalton fight to rule. However, fate brings the lead soloist of Warbler and a young Prince from the New Direction together... #Klaine CPcoulterChar DwightOOC#
1. First - I

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hello! This is my first attempt to write a Glee fanfiction and my story is inspired from the story of Gnomeo and Juliet~ Credit given to my 12 years old sister who forced me to watch that story, and my Beta, anjumstar._**

**_Okay, off with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_**

**_Pairing: Klaine (Obviously)_**

"Abc"-dialogue

'Abc'-thinking

Abc – Text message/Singing

**_Abc_** – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

"You must leave now!"

A teenager shouts in a hush at a three uniform boys. They are currently at a café called Lima Bean.

"Who're you to boss us around?" one of the three boys in uniform questions the tall strange person in front of them.

"I-if you don't leave now, you'll be in danger!" the person exclaims.

The boys could hear desperation in the stranger's voice. Two of them turn their heads to the asian-looking one, searching for approval to believe this stranger's request. _'Ugh… Why do I always be the one to make_ _the decision?'_ The asian-boy sighs.

"Please, you have to go…" the stranger pleads as he starts to look around nervously.

"I have no idea of what reason you have trying to get us to leave…" the asian-boy speak in a serious tone "But, if I found out the reason are stupid and unacceptable, just be prepare to meet the whole crew of Warblers" he threatens with a smirk.

The stranger rolled his eye in annoyance, "Whatever, just go already" he shoos the three and sighs relief when they were lost from his sight.

"What's with that guy?" David, one of the three uniform boys asked.

"I have no idea" Wes, the asian-boy answered.

"Do you think that he was messing with us?" Nick asked only curious, because he was still sad that he didn't to get to finish his coffee.

"Or maybe, he's tricking us so that he could get our coffee order for free?!" David said in horror.

Nick gasped dramatically, "No-I've paid the coffee with my own pocket money" he whined before glaring straight at the asian-boy "Wes, we must go back!"

"I'm pretty sure your coffee must have already been finished already" he joked "And I don't think that guy would trick us. He looks to sincere and honest" Wes reasoned.

The other two Warblers stared at Wes for any sign of doubt but all they could see was pure seriousness. _'Well, if Wes approved, I think I can get over it… But my coffee~'_ David whined inside

"But, aren't you curious? That guy came out of nowhere and warned us about something we don't even know what about" Nick stated, earning a nod of agreement from Wes, who suddenly turn his body around, leading the group back to their initial place.

As they got near to their destination, they could see the previous stranger walking out of the shop in a hurry, he looked around carefully before dashing away.

"It's like he's… hiding?" David spoke first.

"Yeah, but from what?" Nick questioned, taking the words right out of David's mouth.

"Not what, from who" Wes's growled.

The other two turn their attention from the area where the stranger had run off towards the coffee shop and they saw a group of familiar rival before they frowned.

"It's the New Directioners!" Nick whispered in a tone filled with hatred.

The three boys stared at the four boys of the group which had just entered the shop. They look confused and lost, as if what they were searching had gone missing. The three Warblers recognized all the four boys. Finn, who is also known as the King of New Direction, Artie and Mike, the Knights and Puckerman the General of Pawns.

The hiding boys began to realized the role of previous stranger.

"That guy saved us…" David whispered so slow that both Nick and Wes could barely hear.

"We have to go back and report these to the council!" Nick spoke gritting his teeth.

"Ehem, if you haven't forgotten, David and I are in the council." Wes rolled his eyes. Like it or not, the New Direction had gone too far this time. They were lucky they were warned beforehand.

"Then we must tell Blaine too!" Nick added.

"Yes, but first thing we have to leave before they notice us." Wes said as he pulled the other two by collar, a few whines and protests was released as they disappeared.

********************Klaine********************

Somewhere in the hiding, the stranger let out a relief breath of the Warblers' retreat.

"Kurt, where were you?" a female voice came from his behind startling him.

"Mercedes! You scared me!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice as he tried to calm his shocked heart.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" she shouted before again wearing her worried expression

"I was… around." he said with a smile. Mercedes was one of his best friends, who always worried too much whenever he was gone missing more than five minutes.

"Kurt, honey, you know how Rachel would be if she found out you were out alone." Mercedes spoke gently as she took Kurt's hand into hers. He hated when Mercedes mention that name. Rachel Berry, who called herself the Queen of New Direction. Well, Kurt would rather have Puck be the Queen even though he can be a bit dumb most of the time. _'Seriously, why can't anyone else be the Queen? Anyone would be a hundred times better than that Berry!' _ Kurt thought annoyingly and pouted.

"Who does she thinks she is to limit my freedom?" he huffed, earning a chuckle from his best friend.

"Come on, Kurt. At least think of me and Sam, we were worried sick when your room was empty! Sam couldn't even keep quiet and staring to panic-mumbling about your safety! Ugh… I should text him that you're here" Mercedes took out her cell phone and quickly began typing.

Kurt's pout turns into a frown and the needle of guilt starting to poke him rather harshly "I'm sorry Mercedes."

"It's alright. Let's just go back and hope no one else realizes your disappearance."

********************Klaine********************

_The Warblers' Main Hall_

"Attention Warblers!" Wes hits his gavel to gain his fellow mates' attention, who were still chatting with each other animatedly.

"Geez, remind me again why I'm in the council?" Thad sighed desperately as he laid his head on the desk. Wes banged his gavel again causing Thad to feel his head vibrate through the table.

"Gladly, Thad. Well, Wes forced you to audition when you were in freshmen and you two forced me to audition for the Warbler and in the end of the year only three of us who would volunteer for the council" David stated as he scanned through his school's notes.

"Hey! I did not force him." Wes defended himself which was obviously pointless.

"Yes you did. And your only reason of joining is that you could have your hand on THAT gavel!" Thad said earning a pout from Wes, who is holding his beloved gavel like a baby. At that, the room filled with roars of laughter from the other Warblers.

"Wow, I never knew our arguments were the way to finally get your attention." Wes said in full sarcastic.

"It's really funny to see you guys fight!" Evan, one from of the twin Warblers, snorted.

"Yeah, like a married couple." Ethan, Evan's twin brother, added.

"Then whose the wife?" someone random asked.

The three councils rolled their eyes ignoring another new wave of laughter. "We will now start our emergency meeting. Thad spoke, cutting the loud noise into silence with his serious tone. All the Warblers knew, if Thad was using his serious voice then this meeting is going to be _very _important. "Wesley, would you be so kind as to start?"

Wes stood up from his chair to get everyone's eyes on him. He could feel the curiosity and nervousness in the each pair of eyes that staring at him. However, he noticed one of the Warblers' was missing.

"Where's Anderson?" Wes's questioned as he raised his brow. He is very strict with rules and any absentee is a 'NO' in the guild!

"Oh, his parents stop by this morning. I'm guessing he's still with them." Thad cover quickly because the last thing they need now is a nagging Wesley. Yes, Wes likes to nag.

"Alright, for the news. Starting from now all of you are not allowed to wear Uniform outside this building." Wes stated earning some gasps, complains and a few quiet shouts joy.

"But why so suddenly?" Dwight asked.

"New Direction." Nick spoke from the crowd gaining everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Nick. I was just about to go there," Wes said in annoyance. He cleared his throat before continuing. "The New Direction seems to be eager to have a small meeting with us outside, not sure what type but I'm very sure it's not pleasant." Wes continued, "This morning, four of them; Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abraham and Mike Chang appeared and pleasantly, the well known General Puck was also holding a baseball bat at the moment. Unfortunately for them, we left early before we could encounter them."

The room fell into complete silence.

"Warblers, this is a _very _serious matter," David spoke. "We don't want history to repeat itself."

"Why can't we just give them their small meeting? It would be easier than having to hide from them." Dwight hissed in annoyance.

"The last thing we need is another war in this land." Thad sighed.

"But, they were the ones who started it before!" Dwight lashed angrily.

"Yes, which also means we're preventing it. We're better than them, Dwight, so don't let them deceive you." David added.

"Fine." Dwight replied grumpily.

"Well this will be all for today's meeting. Dismiss!" Wes hits his gavel twice and the Warblers started to empty the room, while whispering and chatting with one another. None of them noticed the remanding five sitting in the room.

"Dwight, we're not going to beat up the New Directioners." Thad spoke in the silent, as there were no other Warblers remaining except the council, Dwight and Nick.

"Why not? We can't just let them stomp on us every time! Don't you know that that wicked Rachel Berry is starting a rumor about us? She also tried to send a spy here!" Dwight said angrily.

The three councils sighed, remembering the dread memory from the past week. Yes, Rachel Berry had tried to send a spy into Dalton to gain any valuable information to destroy them.

However, her attempt failed because she, herself was the disguised spy. She was dressed in dark blue, own hand-made blazer. The red stripes on the side of the blazer was mistakenly pink colored! Which is nothing alike the real blazer. She also wore an ugly, obvious fake blond wig. So, her attempt was more taken as an insult of their appearance rather than an attempt of trying to destroy them.

"Yes, we know. But, that reason is not enough to allow you to beat up someone" Wes cut in "She barely even set foot into our place. And you should know that we can't fight fire with fire, because it will only burn others around it."

The silent filled the room for a few moments.

"We know you're mad at them for what happen to your brother. But, don't let that anger take over and make you do something you'll regret." That said calmly.

"You're not an avenger, Dwight; you're a defender. Our defender, the only Knight we have left. If you got hurt who's going to defend us in the future?" David joked a bit, "You're like a brother to all of us."

Dwight couldn't help but feel a bit warmed by those words. "Alright, fine. I won't beat them up. If they get one of their hands on any one of us, though, I won't hold back" he added before leaving, quickly followed by Nick.

"I'm worried." David sighed.

"I'm not. Just let him be. He's a grown man" Wes said "But, right now I'm wondering: where is our Mr. Dapper Anderson?" the gavel forgotten as he took out his cell phone.

********************Klaine********************

"Wait, Dwight!" Nick called as he catch up with the tall teen.

Dwight stopped his track and turned "What's up?"

"I think I should tell you about our savior." Nick added with a smile

_'Savior?'_ Dwight raised his brow "Sure, I'm all ears."

"About what Wes just said in the meeting, we didn't really leave early but someone had come to warn us about the ND"

_'Huh?'_ Dwight continue to hear carefully

"He came out of nowhere in panic and forced us to leave. He said we will be in danger if we continued to stay there longer. We left but then came back to see whether he was just fooling us or not… And that is when the New Direction came in, searching for us."

"What happened to that guy?" Dwight asked in curiosity. It was his duty to know every detail about all the Warblers being as he is the 'defender'. And knowing someone else was helping his fellow Warblers make him more determine to know about this savior.

"He left before the New Direction came" Nick said straightly "It's like he was also hiding from them."

"Describe this guy's appearance."

********************Klaine********************

_**Well, that's all for chapter 1~**_

_**I know Blaine is not in here yet. But he'll eventually appear in next chapter! Promise!**_

_**Please review?**_


	2. Second - II

_**Hello! Second Chapter here! **_

_**_****_Credits : 12 years old sister who forced me to watch that story and my Beta, anjumstar. Thank you!_****_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**_

_**Pairing: Klaine , a little bit of Kum**_

_**Warning: A bit of swearing**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

#Definition of a Library: A building or room containing collections of books, periodicals, and sometimes films and recorded music for people to read, borrow, or refer to.

#Definition of a Library for Blaine: The only place where you can sleep without worrying of getting bothered by the Warblers' council, especially Wevid.

Blaine yawned as he stretched his arms and legs as far as he could after five hours of good sleep, then smiling in content which then turn into a scowl when he reached his phone from his pocket.

3 text messages and 12 phone calls, all from Wes.

.

_To Blaine_

_Emergency meeting after lunch ASAP –Wes_

_._

_To Blaine_

_If I __find you're missing this meeting without proper reason, I'm gonna shave that mountain gelled hair of yours –Wes_

_._

_To Blaine_

_Meeting's over. Thad told me your reason. See ya 2morrow –Wes_

.

Blaine sighed relief that he wasn't in trouble anymore. Wes can be dangerous whenever he wants especially if it involves him using his beloved gavel for hitting!

Blaine shrugged the thought away. He quickly packed his books, getting ready back to his dorm. The time showed 9:00 PM curfew was in an hour. He didn't have anything to do because all of his homework was done before his parents came for visit that morning.

As he arrived in his dorm, he placed his bag on the bed and snatched his sweater from the chair and went out again, walking wherever his feet took him, which was the middle of the town. He lay down on the ground, looking at the beautiful sky.

Blaine's thought was cut off when he heard an angelic voice echoed through the air.

.

_Are you going to lie to the world again?_

_Saying the war has just end?_

_Behind those doors and those people_

_You say to me_

_To end this war we just need peace and harmony_

.

Blaine could hear the sorrow and hope in the angelic voice. It was sweet yet heartbreaking at the same time making him forget all together what he was thinking.

_._

_We can save lives times a million_

_What we're doing kills a billion_

_Create a new Civil-Eyes-ation_

_With this Action we shall_

.

There was a little pause, causing Blaine a bit of fear if the singer had found out his presence and ran away but the voice continued in a second later. He didn't even realizes that he was holding his breath.

_._

_Sing out all the melodies_

_Hum the harmonies_

_Everybody can do this it's easy_

_To change the world. _

_All we need is peace and harmony_

.

Blaine was surprised by the sweet angelic voice. All the words the singer sang shot deep into his heart, making the memories flood into his mind.

_._

_The new generation takes society_

_One by one unnecessarily._

_All the ethnic groups are erased_

_But I… I still stand here in my place_

_._

Blaine stands up to see the owner of the mysterious angelic voice, but he was beyond surprise to see what he is seeing. He saw a tall, pale skin boy, closing his eyes, singing with his whole heart as if he's the only one exist in the world. He could see a trail of tear by the boy's right eye.

Blaine's heart skips a bit when he saw the face of the owner. _'Is this what they call, Love at first sight?'_

_._

_Sing out all the melodies_

_Hum the harmonies_

_Everybody can do this it's easy_

_To change the world…_

_All we need is peace and Harmony _

_._

_You never know, never know, what will happen_

_Will they stop Lovin'_

_Send this message out to everyone in need_

_Is all we need to end this was_

_Is PEACE AND HARMONY…_

_._

The singer sighed content when he finished the song, making Blaine smile seeing him smiling. But what surprises him more is when the singer starts to bow down to the empty streets.

"Thank you all for listening. Now, I must return to my home before my best friends starts to panic of my disappearance, _again_. But, I shall come again next week! Do not fear!" He said out loud but then sighed "I'm getting crazier by the minutes" he added before smiling again and take his leave.

Blaine chuckled softly at what he had just seen. '_Who was that boy?_' He thought, but one thing for sure, he's coming here again next week.

********************Klaine********************

_The next day…_

"Blaine!" Wes appeared with David by his left side.

However, the loud shout from the asian-boy did not gain any attention from the main soloist. "Mr. Dapper Anderson!" Wes shouted again.

"Huh? Wha?" Blaine snapped. When he turned his head and he saw Wes was ready with a gavel on his hand to hit him "What are you going to do with that?" he asked suspiciously, airing one of his brow.

"Well, I was planning to hit your head if you didn't respond just now." Wes answered with a sweet smile.

"Alright, tell us." David quickly cut in, not wanting to hear another quarrel about Wes's obsession with the gavel.

"Tell you what?" Blaine blinked in confusion, frowning.

"Tell us why you're daydreaming? Why you've had these goo-goo eyes since morning? And why do you keep on humming the same song again and again?" Wes asked, pulling away his gavel from Blaine's sight.

Blaine stares at his friends in bewildered _'I've been daydreaming and humming? Wow, I didn't realize!'_

Wes seems to read what Blaine thoughts were "Yes, Mr. Dapper Anderson. You've been doing that since morning. Are you going to tell us or are we just going to have to find out about it ourselves?" Wes threatened as his gavel appeared again.

Blaine gazed at the gavel for a moment of thought before answering "Urm… I'll choose the second option." the main soloist smiled.

"Fine. Just make sure that you prepare for a total embarrassment of your life when we find out who the guy is," Wes said as he laughed evilly.

"Who said it was a guy?" Blaine defended, frowning again.

David snorted. "Yes, of course you're _straight_ and love _girls_ who wears thick makeup and skirts." he said in full sarcasm.

"I never said I love him." Blaine said _'…yet'_ he added mentally which he regretted when he realizes what he had just said.

"We never said it too Blainey-But you just give us the idea" David smiled.

The two of them leave the groaning soloist alone while singing L-O-V-E song. _'This isn't going to be good…'_

********************Klaine********************

_New Direction Hall_

"Attention everyone! Hello? Guys!" Rachel called with her super shrill voice.

"Shut the hell up, hobbit" Santana cursed at her annoyingly.

Rachel huffs, "Whatever, Lopez. Alright, today we're going to go for a walk to the park!" She said, in too much excitement.

There was a few groans coming from the audience. "What for, Rachel?" The lead male soloist asked.

"Oh, Finn, of course we're doing it for practice! We're going to beat the Warblers and have this place to ourselves again next year!" Rachel said with sickly sweet voice and Santana made a gagging noise.

_'Why do we have to fight with each other?' _Kurt sighed sadly.

It was not that Kurt disliked singing. Singing was his life. The only thing he despised about New Direction was _the_ loud-mouth Rachel Berry who kept claiming herself as the best. The _duck_, as Kurt liked to call Rachel, did try to invite him to join the club when he was 19 but he happily refused. He had enough of Rachel's face when she came to visit Finn at the castle.

Ah… Yes, Kurt Hummel was a Prince. The only Prince of King Burt of the Hummel Kingdom. And yes again, King Burt had married Finn's mother, Carole which made them step-brothers.

Kurt didn't join ND until he was 22, which was because he was begged by his step-brother. Finn had used the reason of his retirement on Kurt. The rules of every guild is that anyone who was age beyond 24 would not be considered as a member, and Finn was already 24. He wanted Kurt to take over his leadership when he got kicked out next year.

Kurt did not care about the power or ruling, but he did care about his brother.

.

"So we're going to sing a few songs to boost up our confidence just to be ready before the next challenge." Rachel said excitedly.

The meeting ended with Rachel explaining the details about their day out, which was really annoying, especially when she started to decide on what everyone was wearing.

They all departed to their own destination after the meeting. Kurt took his leave quietly wanting to have some time to himself.

"Why can't we just get along with each other?" Kurt said slowly. But his peace was interrupted by his two best friends who had been following behind him quietly.

"Who?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing…" Kurt shook his head and took a turn to ditch the other two.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, worried.

Mercedes sighed as she stares at the running prince. "I have absolutely no idea."

Meanwhile, Kurt ran to his dorm, which was the only boy room in the girls section. He stared outside the window, feeling heavy in his chest as he noticed that there were not many people wandering around anymore like they used to. _'I wish things could go __back to how they were…'_

Suddenly, a few boys came into sight. One of them was wearing a black jacket with white shirt underneath, while the other two, who looked like twins, were both wearing green tops with black jeans. It took Kurt a few second to realize that they were the Warblers, because there weren't any other twins in the country around his age. However, Kurt's gaze turned to the other mysterious person. _'Is he a new member?' _He wondered as he stares at him more closely.

Rachel had forced the New Direction to memorize all the Warblers members. It seems that the lead female soloist information was not perfect as she claimed to be. Kurt smirked at the duck's failure.

Rachel's information lacked the two newest members that had just joined the beginning of the year; Blaine and Dwight.

Kurt's attention went back to the three Warblers, remembering that the New Direction is going out for the day. _'This won't be great'_ Kurt groaned as he quickly ran out of his room, only to run into the ND boys.

"Where are you going, Princess?" Puck asked as he swings around his bat.

"I'm leaving first. Fashion alert!" Kurt shouted back the lie, because he knows anyone would believe whatever he said.

"Be careful!" Finn shouted before Kurt completely disappears out of sight.

"Wow, Finn. You sounded like his mother" Mike joked.

"Yeah, if I didn't know better I would think you were the mother in the relationship" Artie added as they all burst into laughter, except for the blond guy who keep on staring at the space where Kurt was before.

"Hey, dude. You're alright?" Puck asked.

Sam scratches behind his head and smile weakly "Yeah, but aren't we supposed _not_ to let Kurt wander around alone? Especially by himself?" Sam asked.

The laughter broke into silence, which then turned into panic.

"Oh my God! Rachel's gonna KILL ME!" Finn said in panic.

"Woah, don't worry. I'll go catch him" Sam said as he ran after Kurt.

"If I didn't know better, I would think Sam had a thing for Kurt" Artie added.

"Ew, that's my brother you're talking about!" Finn added disgustingly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sam is straight as an arrow. I mean, he's dating someone right?" Mike asked, though not very convincingly.

"Well, some arrows can be bent" Puck said which made everyone quiet.

"We are never going to speak of this ever" Finn said devastated, agree by the other three.

********************Klaine********************

Meanwhile, Kurt was running to the spot where he last saw the three rival of his group. _'Where are they? Could have they _left_?'_ He continue to look around, searching frantically.

He knew something bad would happen if the New Directioners met with the Warblers. He did not know the real story behind the rivalry of the two guilds but that didn't mean he would just allow them to start a fight!

He knew the ND boys had no other choice about confronting with the Warblers. They had to follow the rules set by the guild. And the first rule was that Warblers were not allowed to wander remove freely around the town. Kurt had no idea who sets the rules and he had no right to question because his current rank in the guild was only a pawn.

Suddenly his phone buzzed:

_._

_To: Kurt_

_Where are you? –Sam_

.

Kurt groaned. He should have known that they would send someone to follow him. So, he quickly texted back:

_._

_To: Sam_

_Somewhere… I'll meet you at the park. Don't worry –Kurt_

.

He quickly placed his phone back into his pocket, and continued to wander around the area. Lucky for him, his search comes to an end when he saw the three previous boys.

"Excuse me"

Dwight, which one of the three turns his attention from the twins to the other male. A bit surprised to be greeted with such small voice from a tall one. "You guys are from the Warblers right?" Kurt said rather quickly. He wanted to end this quickly.

"And who exactly are _you_?" Dwight's voice wasn't nice. He looked like he was going to murder Kurt, which made Kurt flinch a bit and take a step backward.

_'H-he's scary…'_ Kurt gulped.

Taking in all his bravery "I just want to tell you guys to be careful and don't, which I really mean; DON'T go to the park today."

"How come?" Ethan asked, he peeked by Dwight's left shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Evan added, appearing on Dwight's other shoulder.

"J-just don't come if you don't want to be in danger!" Kurt's voice was shaking. Still feeling a bit terrified by the stare Dwight is giving him, making him remember one of his bad past. He quickly turns to take his leave, but to his surprised when his hand was caught by the tallest of the three Warblers.

"You didn't answer my question." Dwight said in a threatening tone.

**_"You didn't answer my question, faggot."_**

Memories start to flash back into Kurt's mind. He yelped, starting to panic and struggling to get free from Dwight's grip. He was panting hard and his head was getting heavier.

"P-please let go…" he cried quietly, making the three stunned Warblers stare at him with wide eyes.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Dwight's voice was surprising gentle. He released his grip and leveled himself down to the panicked boy, looking at him with soft eyes "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt snapped his head to the other male, still shaking from the memories. "I-I'm f-fine" he stuttered. "I-I have to l-leave" he added as he stood up, helped by the other male. He spoke a small thank you which Dwight barely heard before disappearing.

"That… was weird" Evan said, breaking the silent.

The twins stared at the tallest Warbler in curiosity.

"You scared him, Dwight." Ethan huffed.

"Yeah, and we didn't even get to ask his name!" Evan whined before glaring back at him. The twin huffed in annoyance again when Dwight did not respond.

Dwight, however was feeling _very _guilty for scaring the previous boy. He wanted to run over the boy and make sure he was okay, but his feet failed him as he was too stunned to see how badly the boy was shaking.

"Why didn't he want us to go to the park?" Ethan asked.

"Is he trying to warn us about something?" Evan also asked.

Dwight suddenly remembers his past conversation with Nick.

**_"He was about your height, I think. He has pale, smooth skin, almost like a porcelain doll. He has greenish blue eyes, dark brown hair… Oh, and he was wearing labeled clothing!" Nick said excitingly_**

_'Seems like that guy matches the description Nick stated'_ Dwight thought to himself _'But, why is he helping us? Who is he?'_ Dwight thought deeply _'And he looks terrified…'_

"We're going to the park" Dwight stated firmly. The twins just stared at each other, shrugging before following behind Dwight.

Meanwhile, Kurt ran on his shaking legs to the park. His head and body were getting numb. Just as he arrived, he could have sworn that his face was going to hit the ground as his legs gave up on him. Lucky for him, Sam managed to catch him before the contact.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked, obviously worried to see his best friend in his shaking state.

Kurt held on to Sam like his dear life depended on it, still shaking from the fear. "I-I want to go h-home" Kurt whispered as he starts to sob.

Sam was surprise. Kurt would never mention his home except if something really, really bad happened.

"Kurt, you have to tell me what happened." Sam demand as soft as he could. Kurt shook his head. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything, Kurt. Did someone bother you? You know I can gather up the other guys to beat the crap out of that basta-"

"No!" Kurt shot, surprising Sam even more "Don't fight… I-I hate fighting." Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself "C-can you carry me back? I don't think I can walk."

Sam smiled gently "Okay, but you have to tell me what happened later." Kurt nodded his head before comforting himself into his best friend's arm.

Sam gently took out his phone

_._

_To: Puck_

_Kurt isn't feeling well. I'm taking him back –Sam_

.

His phone buzzed after a few seconds

.

_To: Sam_

_What happened dude? Is he okay? –Puck_

.

_To: Puck_

He has_ a stomach ache. He can't walk at all. But nothing too serious –Sam_

.

_To: Sam_

_Ok. I'll tell miss berry 'bout it. Take care of him –Puck_

.

Sam puts back his phone and carefully carries Kurt as he left, the three Warblers arrived looking around for any dangerous sign, but it was pure peacefulness and quiet.

"Do you think we just got pranked?" Ethan asked

Before anyone could answer, they heard a loud voice coming towards them. Quickly, Dwight pulled the twins into the nearest bushes. There, they saw New Direction.

"Alright, guys! Let's show them our spirit!" Rachel shouted excitingly.

"Shut up!" Santana said annoyingly.

"No, YOU shut up!" Rachel shot back angrily, her patience already at her limit.

'Woah, cat fight!" Puck laughed.

The two girls kept on staring at each other murderously. Finn sighed weakly.

"If Kurt were here, at least he could bitch up on the two of them" Artie stated as he stretch his hands to the air.

"Yeah, it's as if he knows how to handle everything better than anyone" Mike added

"Excuse me" Rachel cut in "No one is better than me"

"You're full of crap, you know that Berry?" Santana smirked "Because Hummel is a thousand times better than you, and that's coming from ME" she said with a sassy attitude to mock Rachel.

"Are you trying to start a war Lopez" Rachel growled.

"As if you're not the one who started it first with the _Gargles_"

"It's _Warblers_. And don't say their name! They're the enemy!" Rachel screeched.

"Well, everyone knows you went to spy on them secretly, dear Berry" Santana pointed, grinning as she managed to hit some nerves.

"Shut the fu-"

"Enough!" Finn shouted, startling everyone including the hiding Warblers "Rachel, SHUT UP!" he pointed, surprising the lead female soloist "Santana… Can you please at least ignore Rachel's annoying attitude? You know how she is when she's cranky" Finn smiled sweetly. Rachel was about to whine but was stopped by Finn.

"Fine, because you asked so nicely and talk like a human being" Santana smiled back but then send a dragger stare at Rachel "I'll do my best. But, one more word from Miss Berry here, I'm taking out all my hidden razors and cutting off that giant nose of hers!"

Finn sighed relief, "Good, now let's just continue with the song."

Finn walked to the group of boys. "Wow, I guess the leading bitch runs in the family" Mike joked.

"Nah, I'm thinking Kurt's bossiness has rubbed onto me." Finn laughed

"Better than nothing." Puck added

The three Warblers quietly took their leave, not wanting to risk getting caught. Although, Dwight wouldn't mind getting to beat them up but he would never risk his fellow members with him. After they went far enough, Ethan and Evan breathed out sighs of relief.

"That was SO scary!" Evan said.

"Yeah! Scarier than Wes's gavel!" Ethan added.

"Girls are SCARY!" the twins said together dramatically.

"Let's go back" Dwight said quietly.

"Are we going to tell the council?" the twin asked in unison.

Dwight shook his head "No, let's just keep quiet about it." The twin nodded.

"I guess we owe the stranger guy an apology." Ethan said.

"Yeah, he warned us didn't he? Maybe we can do him a favor!" Evan said happily.

"Yeah, we can help him prank anyone he wants!" Ethan said excitingly.

"Or we can just prank New Direction."

The twins started to laugh evilly and begin scheming, making Dwight chuckle, "As much as I want that to happen, you guys would get in big trouble if Wes found out."

The twins start to pout, "Kill-joy," they said together as they headed back to their dorms.

********************Klaine********************

_**Well, that's all for chapter 2~**_

_**What do you think? Don't worry, I'll update my next story next week! Promise~!**_

_**Song: Peace and Harmony By Aziz Harun**_

_**Please review?**_


	3. Third - III

_**Hello! Third Chapter!**_

_**_****_Credits : 12 years old sister who forced me to watch that story and my Beta, anjumstar. Thank you!_****_**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**_

_**Pairing: Klaine~**_

_**Warning: Hrm... BoyxBoy~**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

It had been a week since Blaine's first encounter with the mysterious, beautiful, angelic singer. He was getting fidgety just thinking about having his second encounter that night. The whole week, Blaine had been filling his free time wandering around the town, searching and hoping that he would meet with the singer again. But fate was not on his side. However, tonight would definitely be their second encounter and he had made up his mind to introduce himself to _his angel_.

"Blaine, are you thinking about you crush again?" David appeared, smirking behind him

"Who?" Blaine pretended while continuing to think about the tall singer.

"Don't play dumb Mr. Dapper. Tell us about this guy you've been stalking!" Wes demanded beside the other while holding his favorite gavel, ready to hit on Blaine's head.

"I did not stalk him!" Blaine protest.

"Denial!" Both David and Wes smirked

"I'm not, okay! We just met once, which was last week and I didn't even get to talk to him" Blaine sighed, regretful of not doing so.

"Then, what have you been doing sneaking out every single day?" Wes asked curiously eyeing the lead soloist "And don't dare to lie" he threatened with his gavel

Blaine let out another sigh "I was hoping that I could at least bump into him anywhere, but it seem like he doesn't even exist!" he groan in frustration.

"Are you sure he's not a ghost?" David asked causing Wes to elbow him in the rib. Before they could start their marriage fight, again, as usual, Blaine cut in.

"No… but I'm very sure he's an angel" Blaine said dreamily earning a worried look from his two best friends

"You're crazy" Wes rolled his eyes

Blaine smiled "Yeah, I'm crazy in love"

The words left David and Wes speechless.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison, causing Blaine to cover his ears.

"Don't tell me you believe in love first sight?" Wes demanded in horror.

Blaine eyed his friends in confusion but turn back into his goofy dreamy smile mode "I didn't, at first. Until I saw _my angel_" he said in a dreamy voice.

_'My __angel'_ Both of the councils faced each other, fear and hesitation obvious on their faces.

"Come on Blaine, you have to snap out of it. You can't just fall in love with anyone especially someone you've just met once. That is if he is a person. And he doesn't even know that you're exists!" Wes said with his brotherly voice, wanting Blaine to know that he and David care about him.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered" Blaine said happily.

"David, say something!" Wes protested.

David sighed and then shrugged "Well, I think it's kind of romantic that Blaine had found someone he likes."

"Loves." Blaine corrected.

"You guys are insane." Wes sighed as he takes his leave.

David quickly follows behind. "Hey, come on. We have to be supportive for him." David tried to reason Wes as they're far enough from the room.

"Fine, but what if he got rejected, again? Are you going to take full responsibility of it?" Wes raised his eyebrow "I don't want the _'J'_ incident to repeat. It was a nightmare trying to heal that Dapper heart!" Wes sighed at the memory of Blaine Anderson's first crush.

"Yeah, I know. But, Blaine seems to be really into this guy." David reasoned again. "Come on, just look at him! Ugh, I can't stand the loving, sweet, and crazy smiles. He's affecting around the atmosphere! He's _happy_, Wes."

"Fine." Wes sighed in defeat.

********************Klaine********************

That night, Blaine changed into his best clothes, wanting to look his best in front of his angel. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

The time was 8:45 PM; fifteen more minutes before his second encounter. He quickly jogged down to the main part of the town, the same place where the laid last week and repeating his introduction to himself.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. What's your name, beautiful" he smiled his most charming smile which made girls swoon at him. "You have a lovely voice for a guy. I mean you're a guy but your voice is lovely, not that I say guys shouldn't have lovely voice, it's just you're different. I mean, good different. Yeah…" Blaine blabs out before sighing "Ugh! I can't do this! What if I make a fool of myself? He's going to think that I'm a nerd! Well, I might be one but I'm not really one…" He sighed as he kicks some pebbles trying to calm his nervousness.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the bushes, three Warblers were spying on the soloist. They had been following Blaine ever since they found out about him having another crush.

"Aw, he's nervous." David chuckled.

"This is the first time I see Mr. Dapper looks so messed up!" Wes giggled quietly.

"This is going to be so great! We can tease him about this!" David smirked evilly as he plotted all the possible teases in his head.

The third Warbler cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other two, "I know you guys want to spy on Blaine's love life. But, why am I here?" Dwight spoke.

"Well, it's obvious you're our defender from Blaine's wrath! You're the only one who is strong enough to hold Blaine" David stated confidently.

"So, I'm just your shield?" Dwight sighed, regretting his decision to follow the two councils.

"Just shut it. I'm sure you're also curious about who Blaine's crush is." Wes stated as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

It's true that not only Dwight, but all the Warblers had been trying to figure out the guy that Blaine had a crush on because they all were pretty sure that Blaine was never _ever_ going to be in a relationship with anyone after the _'J'_ incident.

Fifteen minutes had passed quickly, and Blaine had calmed and was laying down while looking a bit depressed.

"Is the guy coming?" David asked the unanswered question, looking around for anyone's approach.

"Maybe-" Wes didn't manage to complete his sentence when he heard a voice singing, and it's surely was not Blaine's voice because it was a bit feminine.

.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know…_

.

Blaine abruptly sat up when he heard the familiar angelic voice, and began looking around, searching for his angel.

_._

_This is real, this is me_  
><em>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<em>  
><em>Gonna let the light, shine on me<em>  
><em>Now I've found, who I am<em>  
><em>There's no way to hold it in<em>  
><em>No more hiding who I want to be<em>  
><em>This is me…<em>

.

Blaine turned and saw the tall figure's back. His heart skipped a beat and he didn't realize that he was holding his breath, not until the other continues his singing.

_._

_Do you know what it's like_  
><em>To feel so in the dark<em>  
><em>To dream about a life<em>  
><em>Where you're the shining star<em>  
><em>Even though it seems<em>  
><em>Like it's too far away<em>  
><em>I have to believe in myself<em>  
><em>It's the only way<em>

_._

Kurt closed his eyes, his heart hurting thinking back what had just happened earlier.

**_"Kurt! You're doing it wrong!" Rachel shouted._**

**_Kurt _****_took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from not bursting at the female soloist "What did I do wrong this time, Rachel?" He smiled as sweetly as he could which seemed too creepy and unnatural to the other New Direction making each of them step away._**

**_"You're singing it wrong. Your note is too high!" Rachel _****_exclaimed._**

**_"Excuse me," he snapped. "My singing is wrong? You're the one who keeps on hitting the wrong note!" He shouted. He was tired of being pushed around._**

**_Rachel was in shock; Kurt never snapped at anyone "You think you're so good; better than anyone. Well, guess again Miss Berry YOU'RE NOT! You're annoying, rude, and _****_your fashion taste is so BAD that you're an eye sore!"_**

**_"Kurt…" Sam stepped up to calm him._**

**_"Shut up!" He turned to the tall blond. "I can't stand it. All of you!" He shouted._**

**_"I'm not a porcelain doll as all of you think I am! I'm a person! I'm not some robot toy that you can just keep in the room and use me only when you need me! I'm sick of all of _****_this! I hate the childish fighting between us and the Warblers! I hate always having to clean up everyone's mess. I hate all of you!"_**

**_All the New Directioners gasped, some of them _****_looking very hurt._**

**_"Kurt…" This time, Mercedes tried to cut in._**

**_"Stop." Kurt voiced, his body still shaking with anger "Just… leave me alone."_**

**_Kurt was about to take his leave but was cut by his step-brother _**

**_"W-where are you going?" Finn asked, his voice obviously _****_trembling, however the only response given by Kurt was a death glare before he left._**

That's how he ends up here. Singing his heart out.

_._

_This is real, this is me_  
><em>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<em>  
><em>Gonna let the light, shine on me<em>  
><em>Now I've found, who I am<em>  
><em>There's no way to hold it in<em>  
><em>No more hiding who I want to be<em>  
><em>This is me<em>

.

Kurt took a deep breath, feeling a lot better after he poured all his heart into the song. All he ever wanted was to be treated equal, singing together with everyone in the open without being warned or protected. He wanted to be acknowledged for being himself, not because he was a royal blood or because of pity.

He was taken by surprise when another voice continued singing the song**.**

_._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
><em>The reason that I'm singing<em>  
><em>I need to find you, I gotta find you<em>

_._

Blaine was relieved that he knew the song well.

Kurt abruptly turned and saw the intruder. He wanted to run away and go back to his dorm but his heart told him to stay, especially because the stranger's voice was making him feel like he's in a sweet and heavenly illusion.

.

_You're the missing piece I need_  
><em>The song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you, I gotta find you <em>

.

Blaine smiled when his crush joined with him on the last line. Their voices harmonized perfectly, making the other three Warblers in hiding gasp in amazement.

The two continued their singing, staring at each other's eyes dreamily feeling like they belonged with each other.

.

_This is real, this is me_  
><em>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<em>  
><em>Gonna let the light, shine on me<em>

.

Neither realized that they were walking towards each other, locking eyes.

_._

_Now I've found, who I am_  
><em>There's no way to hold it in<em>  
><em>No more hiding who I want to be<em>  
><em>This is me<em>

_._

_You're the missing piece I need_  
><em>The song inside of me<em>  
><em>You're the voice I hear inside my head<em>  
><em>The reason that I'm singing<em>  
><em>Now I've found, who I am<em>  
><em>There's no way to hold it in<em>  
><em>No more hiding who I want to be<em>  
><em>This is me<em>

.

They ended up standing in front of each other, and Blaine had Kurt's hand in his.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson" he said, catching his breath.

"Kurt Hummel" the other smiled.

They let their foreheads meet, closing their eyes as they felt the others heat.

.

"That was SO AMAZING!" Wes said happily.

"Oh. My. God! They are made for each other!" David said giddily

Dwight just smile at the couple. He recognized Kurt from their previous meeting. _'They do look prefect with each other.'_

"Come on, let's leave them alone." Dwight pulled the two councils from the bushes.

"But, I want to see their progress-" David whined.

"Nope, I'm not letting you." Dwight continued to drag them.

Wes huffed, "Since when you're on Blaine's side?" he pouted.

Dwight just chuckled.

********************Klaine********************

**_End Chap 3! What will happen next? Dun! Dun! Dun! Until next week!_**

_**Song: This is me, from Camp Rock**_

_**Please review? Tell me what you think?**_


	4. Fourth - IV

_**I want to thank you all for reading and commenting my story! I'm really touched by all the comments! Don't worry, my laptop is fixed and I'm gonna upload the next chapter soon!**_

_**Now, Chapter 4!**_

_**Just so you know... It's quiet hard for me to continue writing this story especially when Klaine is in the middle of 'maybe' break-up... Sob* Sob* But, I'll fight through the sadness! Do not worry!**_

_**Thank you again for your patient and support! Love you!**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Credit : anjumstar for Beta! Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I do own it I'll make sure Blaine's already on his knee begging for Kurt to take him back~ ;D**_

_**Pairing: Klaine... A bit of DwightKurt**_

_**Warning: Boy love boy~**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

"Ugh, sorry." Kurt quickly pulled his face away, feeling it burning a bit for what had just happened. Blaine pouted as the heat left him before smiling when he looked at the red boy _'He's cute when he blushes'_ "It's alright. It's my fault too. Sorry if I bothered your peace."

"Oh, no! You didn't." Kurt quickly assured, which cause him to then blush again "I mean, I don't mind; I rather enjoyed it. It's my first time singing a duet really." he smiled.

"Really? But, you sounded so great, as if you have lot of experience!" Blaine said honestly.

"No, really. It's my first time. I usually just sing in a group with my other friends. They think that if I sing a duet with someone, it will just cause drama." Kurt sighed.

Blaine frowned, how could a cute and angelic person like Kurt can cause a drama?  
>Kurt saw the questioning look on Blaine's face. "I'm… gay," he said nervously. He was afraid that Blaine would reject him so he turned away.<p>

"You should leave. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hang out with someone like me," he said sadly, preparing to hear footsteps.

"I kind of realized that." Blaine said softly as he took Kurt's hand again. Gently, he tilted Kurt's face back to his and stared at the surprised eyes. "And I'm not leaving because… I think I like you."

Kurt's breath hitched _'l-like me?'_ He was blushing but at the same time he felt like he was drowning in the other's gaze, making him feel so… belonged.

Their faces moved inches nearer, feeling each other's breath until their lips met. It took Kurt half a minute to realize their situation. He quickly pulled away "I have to g-go," he stuttered.

"Wait!" Blaine called the other who was already half way down the street.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt yelled before running off, leaving the lead Warbler staring at him.

_'I kissed him!'_ Blaine thought as he moved his finger to touch his lips.

********************Klaine********************

_'We kissed!' _Kurt held the pillow to hide his red face from the empty room. _'I can't believe I just kissed a total stranger! But, he was quiet charming…'_

"Dad is so going to kill me if he finds out." he sighed to himself.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. He jumped surprised

"Uh.. W-who is it?" He asked loudly.

"It's me, with Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Britt" Sam's voice echoed the room.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm down his frantically beating heart from the sudden intrusion. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly, revealing his five friends with guilty looks. "Hey, how was the practice?" He asked cheerfully, already having forgotten about what happened.

The five looked at each other.

"Did you hit your head on something when you left, Hummel?" Santana asked

"No, Santana, I didn't." He rolled his eyes. "What happened after I left anyway?"

"Well, Rachel left but none of us were thinking about her anyway," Tina said.

"We were all looking for you," Brittany said sadly as she approached Kurt and sat on his lap. "You looked so upset."

"I'm fine now, Britt." Kurt smiled genuinely, making the blond girl smile.

"Kurt, we're really sorry," Mercedes said guiltily. "I should have realized what you were feeling. I'm such a bad friend."

"Don't worry, Mercedes. I know you and Sam were just worried about me; you guys had been with me since I was five. I was wrong to try to push you guys away." Kurt smiled at his best friends.

"If- if you ever want some space you can always tell us and we are willing to leave you, at least for a while." Sam added.

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it."

"Alright, now three of you get out of this room. Right now, Auntie Santana is going to have a word with the Prince" Santana shooed the protesting other three. Brittany locked the door while Santana was now looking straight at Kurt with suspicious eyes.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"Are you going to tell me about the _guy_?" Santana questioned with a smirk that made Kurt blush.

"Urm…" Kurt hummed nervously. He knew that he could trust Santana but he didn't know if he should tell anyone about his new found _friend_.

"I just met him an hour ago and we sang together," Kurt started.

"Okay..." Santana waited for Kurt to continue.

"His name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Kurt said dreamily as he hugged the pillow to his chest

"He has sparkling eyes, the sweetest smile, the dreamiest voice, and he was… prefect" Kurt sighed contently.

"Then?" Santana cut in.

"I told him that I'm gay, but he didn't even budge. He said- he said he _like__d_ me…" Brittany gasp in happiness "And then, we _kissed._" Kurt lowered his voice on the last word.

At that time, both Santana and Brittany were already beside him. "Then what happened?" Brittany asked.

"I ran away." Kurt sighed sadly.

"What?" Both girls said in surprise. "Why?"

"I don't know! I was embarrassed!" Kurt placed both his hands over his red cheeks.

"You are really clueless about relationships." Santana sighed.

"Yeah, and the great Santana who slept with everyone is?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am." she laughed.

Kurt sighed deeper, "Even if we were to meet again, which I highly doubt, I'm pretty sure there are some other guys who are more perfect for him."

"Do you always think so negatively of yourself?" Santana questioned annoyingly.

"Nope, just about my love life," Kurt answered making Santana fake throw up.

"Oh, grow up! What happened between you and Finn is nothing romantic, compared to what is happening with this Blaine guy." Santana stated, making Kurt think.

"You like him?" Brittany asked making Kurt jump a little from the question.

"I-I don't know, Britt. He was really, really nice." Kurt smiled when he remembered the gelled haired boy.

"If he's really, really nice. You must really, really like him." Brittany smiled. "Then if you get together, Kurtie won't be sad anymore because he's with someone who is really, really nice. Right?"

Kurt had to admit, Brittany could be very smart when she was being herself. He smiled at the blond and the other. "Thanks… But, I'm not doing anything."

"Okay, fine. But, could you at least admit your feelings?" Santana demanded.  
>Kurt huffed "Fine, I think… I think I like him a bit of a lot." he blushed.<p>

"Aw!" Both girls hugged Kurt tightly .

"Okay, I need my breath and my beauty sleep now!" Kurt choked.

"Alright, Princess." Santana joked.

"Good night, Dolphin!"

"Night, Britt, San." Kurt waved before landing his head on the pillow.

********************Klaine********************

The next day, Kurt woke up refreshed as ever. He took a bath and wore his labeled clothes and went to the dining room, which was surprisingly quiet. He looked around and saw that all the New Directioners were already awake and ready for the day, which was also weird. Because no one ever woke up as early as him, and even if they did they would still have morning breathes and would be eating breakfast like animals.

"Morning?" he greeted.

"Morning Princess!" Santana said too cheerfully.

_'Oh no, I should've known __she was going to make fun of me…'_ Kurt sighed and took his seat beside Brittany.

"We're having toast this morning!" Brittany said excitedly as she passed some of the toast onto Kurt's plate.

"Thank you, honey." Kurt smiled. The atmosphere was really tense, and Kurt knew he was the reason. "I'm not mad at you Finn. And I won't tell mom or dad." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Finn eyes shined like a puppy, making Kurt chuckle.

"Yes, Finn. And you guys can stop feeling guilty, okay. You guys being so quiet is starting to get annoying," Kurt joked.

"Heh, the Princess missed us-" Puck said in a sing-song voice making everyone laugh except Rachel, who was beyond annoyed. She huffed angrily and left the dining room which gained others attention. Kurt scowled.

"Just leave her alone, Finn said

"I don't understand why you're still dating her. Even you can't stand her." Kurt stated bluntly.

"Well, they say true love stays forever." Finn said, shrugging.

"How can you know she's your true love? She's impossible." Kurt sighed.

"I just… know. It's like when you see her you feel like she's the one and no one can take her place. She's perfect, although she's not" Finn smiled nervously, not knowing if he was making sense or not.

Finn's words struck Kurt, making him remember the boy from last night.

"I guess I can understand that." Kurt smiled a little, making everyone look at him suspiciously. He then realized that everyone's attention was on him. He quickly finish his toast, blushing "I-I'm finished! I'm going to walk for a bit." Kurt shouted as he left

"Be careful!" Finn shouted back and returned to dining "Is it just me, or did Kurt blush?"

"I thought I was imagining it" Puck said.

"And I thought I was dreaming!" Artie added amazed.

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany giggled to themselves.

********************Klaine********************

_'That was SO embarrassing!'_ Kurt shouts out loud in his head. He didn't realize that his feet had taken him to the spot where he got the _kiss_. Kurt allowed last night's scene to play in his mind. Until someone cut his thoughts.

"Hey."

Kurt abruptly turned and saw a tall guy standing behind him. It was Dwight. Fear quickly crept up to him as he remembered their last encounter. The only thing he knew to do was to curl up his body, preparing himself for any attack.

Dwight was genuinely surprised when the boy in front of him suddenly pulled his knees to his face and began shaking badly. He didn't know what to do. This is the first time he was in this kind of situation.

"H-hey?" he tried to call the other boy, but he could see how he flinched by his voice.

Dwight himself was caught in panic. As a few seconds passed he could only think of one thing to do. Sing  
><em>.<em>

_Made a wrong turn__  
>Once or twice<em>

.

Kurt's breath hitched, surprised to hear the singing.

_._  
><em><br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

.

Dwight could see that the boy in front of him had stopped shaking, making him confident to continue.

_Mistreated misplaced_  
><em>Misunderstood<em>  
><em>Miss "no way, it's all good"<em>  
><em>It didn't slow me down.<em>

_Mistaken_  
><em>Always second guessing<em>  
><em>Underestimated<em>  
><em>Look I'm still around<em>

Kurt pick up his head, there he could see the singer looking at him with a guilty face, showing how bad he felt.

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than Perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothin'<em>  
><em>You're perfect to me<em>

.

Dwight stopped when he saw a smile on the other's face.

"You know, people will get weird impression that you're singing that song to me." Kurt giggled.

"That's the first song that came to mind" Dwight followed his laughter.

He was relieved that the other boy wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Sorry that I scared you before." he said guiltily.

"It's alright. It's not really your fault. I was just having one of my… panic attacks." Kurt smiled.

"Panic attack?"

"Yeah, something from the past. I just get scared whenever someone becomes a bit rough. I start to shake uncontrollably or I just shut down, like what just happened"

"That must really suck." Dwight said sadly.

"Yeah, it does. I hate being weak but I just can't do anything about it." Kurt sighed.  
>Dwight could see the depression in Kurt's eyes. "Wanna join me for coffee?" he offered, trying to change the mood.<p>

"Huh?" Kurt was surprised.

"It's at least I could do after you warned us about New Direction." He offered his hand to the boy. Dwight could see the shock on the other's face. Kurt hesitated at first but then he took it and followed the other one to their destination.

As they arrived, he could see another five Warblers sitting in the coffee shop. He started to panic inside, wanting to leave but Dwight was still holding his hand. As if he knew Kurt would try to run away.

"Hey, Dwight! Where did you go to?" David shouted across the room, earning some glares from the other customers in the shop, and an elbow in the rib by Wes

"Just caught up with someone." he smiled as he led Kurt to the table.

The other five's eyes were wide open when they realized the person Dwight was holding.

"Urm… Hi?" Kurt said nervously.

Dwight pulled out a chair for Kurt and took a seat to Kurt's left. Meanwhile, on Kurt's left, was a twin looking intensely at him, making him more nervous.

"What is your name?" the twin asked.

"K-Kurt" he stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Wes." Wes started politely with a smile. He held out a hand and Kurt took it to shake.

_'One of the council' _Kurt thought guiltily, "Nice to meet you too," he said, trying to give his best smile.

"I'm David," David said, also holding out a hand.

_'Also, another council'_ Kurt smiled guiltily and took the hand.

"I'm Nick, and these are Evan and Ethan," Nick said proudly.

_'I kind of know all of you…'_ Kurt continued to smiled sweetly _'Except…' _he turned to the last of the Warblers

"Dwight." The last Warblers smiled.

Kurt nodded, still feeling really guilty for being there.

"So, Kurt. We never managed to thank you for warning us. We really owe you" Wes smiled.

"Oh… Urm… I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt trailed a laugh nervously.

_'He's such a bad liar'_ David chuckled. "Well, you can't fool us dear Kurt. Because all six of us here remember your good deeds."

"If there's anything you want, you can always ask us" Wes spoke.

"No, I'm fine. Really. You guys can just forget those ever happened," Kurt said. _'And forget me too!'_

"I have an idea! Why don't we sing for him?" Nick offered excitingly.

"What?" Kurt was beyond surprised.

"That's a great idea!" David agreed.

"Yup, that's perfect." Wes nodded, followed by Dwight.

"Then what should we sing for our Kurt?" the twin asked.

Kurt was getting worried. What if one of the New Directioners suddenly passed by? He would be in big trouble! "You guys don't have to. It's too much."

"Kurt, singing is never too much for us." Wes said with a smirk.

"Yeah, because we're the Warblers." David add with a smile.

Kurt smiled. _'I already know that…'_

"We are also well known because The Warblers are the greatest!" Nick continued.

_'Ugh… Modest much.'_ Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it will be fun. You can also sing with us." Dwight smiled sweetly, making it harder for the boy to refuse.

There was a moment of silence. The six boys waited for Kurt to give them answers.

Kurt saw each of them making a puppy dog face, which made him chuckle. _'Geez, _

_The Warblers are __a bunch of children!' _He smiled at his thought. _'How can I refuse?' _He sighed and was about to give the answer, but someone had cut in.

"And who is this that took my seat?" Asked a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Oh, Blaine! We thought you ditched us!" David whined.

"Oh yeah! Blaine, meet Kurt. Though I'm pretty sure you know him." Wes cut in with a smirk

Blaine's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Kurt smiled as he looked at the others _'Something isn't right…'_ Kurt only partially registered what he was thinking, because his attention went straight to the gel-haired Warbler.

"Kurt, this is Blaine, the Warbler's one and only lead soloist." Wes introduced.

It didn't take long for Wes's words to register. Kurt's heart stopped for a moment_ 'The lead soloist of Warblers…'_ without wasting any time, Kurt abruptly stood and ran out of the shop, leaving the Warblers gaping at each other. Blaine quickly recovered from his shock and ran out after the love of his life.

"What had just happened?" Nick asked, breaking the shocked silence but no one answers Nick's question.

"Wow, Kurt must have been really surprised to see Blaine." Wes said.

The other three just watched their council in curiosity. As for Dwight, he could sense that something wasn't right in the picture. He saw the guilty face Kurt kept showing when they all introduced themselves. And how Kurt's face turn from pure happiness into shock when they mentioned Blaine was their soloist. But then, something clicked in his mind and everything made sense.

********************Klaine********************

**Well, this is the Beta-ed Chapter 4. I've repaired the other chappies too!**

**Song piece: Perfect, Pink!**

**Please review~**


	5. Fifth - V

_**Here's Chapter 5! Too lazy too write anything~~~**_

_**Credit : anjumstar for Beta! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee~ but I can dream~~ ;D**_

_**Pairing: Klaine... Kumm Britana**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy~ GirlXgirl**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

"Kurt! Where are you?" Blaine shouted, searching frantically for the other boy. He'd been wandering around for ten minutes. Then it hit him, _'He might be there!'_ He quickly ran to the main part of the town. There, he could see the love of his life, standing there all alone.

"Kurt," he called softly, not wanting to startle the other or do anything that could make him leave, again.

He saw the boy in front of him taking the deepest breaths

"Why?" the Kurt questioned, his voice demanding, confusing the Warbler). "Why must you be a Warbler? The lead soloist?!" Kurt was now walking back forth in front of Blaine. "I thought we could be together…" Blaine's heart swelled at that. "But, now it's impossible."

"What? Why not? Is it wrong that I'm a Warbler?" Blaine asked, his heart beginning to ache.

"I like you… I… I might _love_ you…" Kurt sniffed "But, we can't. I can't! I couldn't!"

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's hands into his, afraid that if he didn't do it fast enough the Kurt would run away. "Why Kurt Hummel?" He asked, sadness in his tone "Can't you at least tell me why? I cannot accept that you have just confessed your feelings and now you are leaving me when you know that our feelings are mutual"

Kurt picked up his head and looked deeply into Blaine's eyes. He could sense the truth in his words, making him feeling more miserable and lost. _'I have to tell him.' _ He sighed. Blaine could see the desperation and guilt in the other's eyes. _'Does he __regret liking me?'_ he wondered in horror, feeling himself falling.

"I… We can't be together, Blaine," Kurt started "because…"

Blaine held his breath, waiting for the other to continue.

Kurt couldn't look into Blaine's eyes. Slowly, he freed his hands from the grip, fearing that he might break "I…" He took a step back from the soloist. "I'm in New Direction."

Blaine eyes widened at the confession. _'New Direction?'_

"No, you can't be." Blaine said in a small voice.

Kurt closes his teary eyes "It's true. This is why we can _never_ be together… even though I wish it would work, with my whole heart. But, we can never get what we want." Tears were already falling down his cheeks. "This will be our last meeting. It was very pleasant to have met you, dear Warbler Blaine Anderson. Goodbye." Kurt turned to leave.

Blaine snapped his head to look at Kurt. _'Goodbye? No!' _He saw the love of his life retreating "No! Don't go!" Blaine called desperately. _'Please'_

"I'm sorry. Please, just forget me." Kurt's last words struck into Blaine's heart as he vanished.

********************Klaine********************

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Sam. How can I help you?" Asked the pale skinned boy.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" he raised a brow

"Well, besides the fact that you're talking in monotone and spacing out a lot, and you're kinda ignoring everyone's texts and now you're sitting alone in the library? I have nothing." Sam stated truthfully.

Kurt sighed. It hadn't been two hours since Kurt spoke to Blaine about their forbidden, nonexistent relationship and he was already having difficulties going through it. "Did something happened?" his best friend asked again for the third time.

Kurt was tired, restless from keeping everything to himself.

"Yeah, something did happen." Kurt sighed as Sam sat opposite of him. Being the best friend that he was, Sam held out a hand for comfort. "I… I fell in love."

Sam's jaw immediately dropped in surprise before frowning in confusion. "Why is that… bad?"

Kurt stared at his best friend's eyes, seeing the worry in them. But Sam could only see the sorrow and pain in the brunette's eyes. "Did he hurt you?" Sam growled just thinking about it.

"No! No… It's not like that." Kurt quickly answered, making the other frown again. "He…" Kurt sighed, feeling total defeat. "I don't know… We just can't be together."

"Did he turn you down?" Sam asked, torn whether to feel happy or sad if it was true.

"No… He said… he likes me…"

Sam could see the sad smile in the other "Then…?" he prompted, still not getting what the problem was.

"He's a _Warbler_, Sam." Kurt said in a small voice. "He's the lead soloist of the Warblers" Sam immediately pulled Kurt into an embrace, rubbing his back to give as much comfort as he could. The kindness of his friend was too much and at last Kurt broke down crying.

Sam ignored the strange stares that they were being given. The most important thing was to make Kurt feel better again.

Sam had been Kurt's friend since childhood, he was also known as Kurt's guardian. He promised that he would protect him with his own life. And it was his responsibility to keep the Prince happy but seemed like he had failed, all because of the Warbler's lead soloist.

Kurt sobbed and sniffed, feeling really weak and worthless for crying. "I-I'm sorry. I'm pathetic." He sighed, but still didn't pull away from the embrace.

"No, you are _not._" Sam argued. "You're perfect and you had the right to cry." he added truthfully. "That boy," he continued, "is stupid and idiotic if he let you go just because he's a Warbler. He should be fighting for your heart because you're worth the world!" he huffed angrily.

A sad smile appeared on Kurt's face "Thank you, Sam." His voice was getting steadier than before. He wiped away the tears with his handkerchief and smiled at the other. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Sam was so happy to hear those words from Kurt. _'I will always make you feel happy. Just for you.' _He smiled back as the two of them got ready to go back.

********************Klaine********************

_The Warblers' meeting hall_

Blaine was alone in the room, sitting by the piano as he pressed a note while the time passed. His eyes were blank but his mind was full of the thoughts about Kurt.

**_"I'm sorry._** **_Please, just forget me."_**

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling as if his heart was being stabbed for the thousandth time.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock. He tilted his eyes, not fully facing the door and saw his tall fellow Warbler, Dwight.

"I didn't know you were the type who would ditch his friends," Dwight spoke as he walked in.

Blaine pulled his attention back to the piano "Sorry… something came up."

"He's from New Direction." He stated, making Blaine flinch.

Blaine stared at the other in disbelieve "Y-you knew?"

"Not until you came, I didn't." Dwight placed himself on the sofa, "What happened?"

Blaine sighed, the hurtful memory flashing back into his head. "I ran after him and he told me that he _likes _me and might _love _me. I was happy to hear him say that. But he says we can't be together because I'm a Warbler and he's a New Directioner. And then he left"

"I think there's more to it than that." Dwight murmured after a few moments of silence, gaining Blaine's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

Dwight let the scenes of the frighten pale skin boy play through his mind, before shaking his head "Nothing…" He stood. "But, you should ask yourself whether Kurt is worth fighting for."  
>"He is!" Blaine burst abruptly. Dwight could see the indignation in his eyes saying <em>'He's worth it! And you don't even have to ask!'<em>

Dwight smiles "Then, you already have my blessing."

"Huh?" Blaine was about to question his friend's words but he had already left. Dwight's question played again into his mind before smiling. _'Yeah… He's worth it.'_

He then looked at his hand, remembering the warmth of Kurt's perfect hand on him. They were made for each other. _'I'm sorry too, Kurt,'_ he thought. _'But I can't forget you.'_

********************Klaine********************

_The New Direction's Hall_

"Alright guys! From the top!" Rachel shouted, which was much more annoying since she's using her screeching voice. However, no one seemed to complain because everyone was giving half of their attention to Kurt, who was surprisingly not giving his famous dragger stare at Rachel.

"Dude's, what's wrong with the Princess?" Puck asked the boys, who just shrugged in reply.

"He was fine this morning. Something must have happened when he was walking alone! Oh no! I should have known not to let him wander all by himself!" Finn was getting paranoid.

"Do you think he got attacked?" Mike assumed.

"Hrm… He doesn't look hurt" Artie observed

"Wha–what if he got sexually assaulted?!" Finn gasped in horror.

"Then I'm gonna beat that kid's ass for even trying!" Puck growled protectively.

"You guys, I can hear you perfectly over here." Kurt voiced, gaining their attention. "And we're in the middle of _practice._" he added, not amused by being gossiped about so openly.

"Why thank you, _Kurt,_ for showing that you are still interested in practicing. And here I thought you were just going to sit there and lavish in everyone's attention." Rachel spoke boldly.

"Shut up, _Berry."_ Santana hissed.

"Santana." Kurt warned as he glared at the pouting girl which surprise the other members. "Let's just finish our practice."

"Woah, Kurt's never been on Berry's side before! Something serious must have happened!" Puck stage whispered.

Their practice finishes after a few hours, and Kurt quickly rushed into his room, not wanting to answer anyone's questions, especially his brother's. When he arrived, he quickly gathered up all his toiletries and entered the bathroom. He locked the door and start filling the tub, feeling relief that he was in his safe zone.

A few knocks came as he started to undress himself. He groaned in agony, fully knowing who was knocking.

"Hey, dude."

It was obviously Finn.

"Are you busy?" his step-brother asked.

"Gee, Finn. Let me think. We just finished our unbelievably long rehearsal and I'm in the bathroom. I only just undressed myself like… five seconds ago! Of course I'm busy!" Kurt huffed.

"Oh, sorry dude." Finn apologized "Just wanted to talk ya."

Kurt could hear some whispers in the background "Just you? Or all the guys?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Finn, outside was shocked. "Wow, how did you know?"

"Shut up, Finn!" Puck hushed.

"You know, you guys can't even keep quiet for your life." All the boys could hear the amusement in the Kurt's voice.

"Can too!" They all argued.

"Sure." Kurt sarcastically agreed. "But, right now I'm going to take my bath in peace and if you guys want me to bake you cookies tonight you better leave _now_" He threatened.

The silence came just as he finished his sentence and Kurt almost believed that they had already left until Finn's voice came through the door asking, "Can it be chocolate chips cookies?"

Kurt chuckles, "Yes, Finn. And I'll also make peanut butter and raisins one too."

"Okay! Have a nice bath!" Finn added as he pulled away the other boys. Kurt heard the scrambles and laughter of their retreat and sighed. _'Peace at last.'_

Kurt let his body drown in the warm soapy water. He lets his mind roam free, thinking about everything that had happened. His beloved father, his caring step-mother, New Direction, the Warblers… Blaine Anderson…

Kurt sighed as he remembered the dapper boy. Sam's words suddenly floated into his mind.

**_"That boy…" "…is stupid and idiotic if he let you go just because he's a Warbler. He should be fighting for your heart because you're worth the world."_**

Kurt frowned. _'But, I was the one who pushed him away,'_ he thought sadly. _'And I'm pretty sure he won't come back… because I told him to forget me.'_ He breathed deeply. _'But, he's a Warbler… And we're rivals. Oh, why must it be like this… Life is so cruel!' _Kurt sighed.

When Kurt got out of the tub, the time was showed 8:00 PM. He wrapped a towel around his waist, with another one hanging on his shoulders after he dried his hair.

He shrieked as he stepped out of the bathroom, eye's burning as he saw Santana and Brittany making out on his bed, making them jump apart rather quickly.

"Geez, Hummel. If I didn't know you I would have thought you were a girl!" Santana smirked. Kurt just glared at her.

"And to what do I owe this surprisingly disgusting visit?" Kurt huffed.

"We just wanted to ask you about your lover boy." Santana answered.

"There's nothing to tell," Kurt said as he walked to his wardrobe.

Before Santana could argue, Sam heroically appeared "Kurt! Are you alright?" he asked in panic but frowned when he saw Santana and Brittany.

"If you came here because you heard a dreadful shriek, then you can just leave because we have it under control." Santana said as she looked at her nails

"Santana, be nice to Sam" Kurt said, reappearing fully clothed.

"Aw, but Kurtie we wanted to see your half naked body." Santana purred making Sam's eyes widen.

Kurt rolled his eyes "As flattering as that is, it's also disgusting" Kurt said firmly, gaining a pout from Santana "And, don't worry Sam. Nothing happened. I just saw… an unpleasant view." He shuddered.

Sam just nodded his head, not fully understanding the situation.

"Alright, nothing happened. So you can leave now, _Evan_" Santana glared.

"And why should I do that? I have as much right as you to be here." Sam argue back

"Sam." Kurt called, gaining his attention quickly as always. "Santana is rude to almost everyone but she's also my friend. Britt too."

Santana smiled in victory but just Sam rolled his eyes. "So mature, Lopez."

Kurt was about to cut in again before he heard something.

SNAP!

"What was that?" he asked, gaining the other three's attention.

"What's what?" Sam asked back, alarmed.

"I heard a noise just now…"

"Are you sure?" Santana asked for confirmation.

The room was dead silent. "Maybe it's just my imagination." he sighed.

SNAP!

This time, Kurt was sure it wasn't his imagination because he heard someone cursing! _'That voice! No… it couldn't be!'_

Kurt ran toward the balcony, surprised when he saw a shadow moving. And there he saw the boy who he had pushed, run away from, and had been missing for the days. "Blaine…" He gasped, he knew he should ignore the boy, but he couldn't help but feel happy.

"Kurt…" Blaine stood up "Sorry if I startled you… I wanted to climbed up and surprise you," he said feeling embarrassed.

Kurt could see a few vines around the other boy's feet. _'So that where the snapping coming from.'_ He couldn't help giggling.

When Blaine heard Kurt giggle, he couldn't help staring. _'He can't be cuter than that, can he…?'_ Blaine sighed dreamily.

"You're a dummy." Kurt commented as he let down a hidden ladder from his balcony. Blaine didn't waste a moment, and quickly climb up. _'Wow, can you __have any more surprises?'_ Blaine thought.

When Sam saw Kurt running to the balcony, he wanted to stop him, paused when he saw the other boy's smiles and giggles. _'He looks happy'_ Then, he saw Kurt let out the hidden ladder. He gasps in surprise. _'W-when did he set that up?'_ He asked himself in disbelief. _'No wonder he can sneak out easily!'_

He then saw another boy appear from the balcony. He stared at the boy carefully. He's _short, _wears gel too much and he looks nerdy, _too nerdy_.

"Blaine, what _are_ you doing here?" Kurt voiced. He looked scared but somehow relieved.

_'So Blaine's the name…' _Sam continued to stare.

"I wanted to see you." Blaine said as he smiled at the other, not taking his eyes away. Kurt's hands in his as he did when they first saw each other as well as their latest meeting.

Sam could feel himself raging._ 'Who do you think you are __to come here and look at him like that?'_ His inner-self shouted protectively.

"But, you can't be here… We can't… I've told you already." Kurt sighed, though he didn't even try to pull away. "Because you're…" He couldn't say it or Blaine could be in danger because of their present company.

Blaine could see the hesitation in Kurt's face.

"It's because I'm a Warbler, isn't it?"

Kurt gasped, so did Santana and Brittany.

Sam was wide-eyed. _'He's the guy that Kurt mentioned,'_ he thought, feeling pain somewhere in his heart at the same time, wanting to punch Blaine.

"I don't care about that, Kurt. I care about _you._" Blaine spoke, ignoring the other's stares.

Kurt couldn't make himself speak; he was too surprised.

"I've been thinking and I want you too… _Take me to your heart._"

All the New Directioners was surprised when they suddenly heard a guitar play. Kurt stared in amazement at Blaine when he started to sing.

_._

_Hmmm…_  
><em>Hiding from the rain and snow<br>Trying to forget but I won't let go  
>Looking at a crowded street<br>Listening to my own heart beat._

_So many people all around the world__  
>Tell me where do I find someone like you <span>boy<span>._

_._

Blaine added internally _'Because you're the only one'_  
><em>.<em>

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul__  
>Give me your hand before I'm old<br>Show me what love is - haven't got a clue  
>Show me that wonders can be true<em>

_._

_They say nothing lasts forever__  
>We're only here today<br>Love is now or never  
>Bring me far away<em>

_._

Blaine brushed his hand over Kurt's cheek, and smiled when he saw the other smile.

_._

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul__  
>Give me your hand and hold me<br>Show me what love is - be my guiding star  
>It's easy take me to your heart<em>

_._

Somewhere hiding under the balcony, was Dwight, playing the guitar.

_._

_Standing on a mountain high__  
>Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky<br>I should go and see some friends  
>But they don't really comprehend<em>

_._

Blaine knew the two last line he just sang weren't true, but he didn't care.

_._

_Don't need too much talking without saying anything__  
>All I need is someone who makes me want to sing<em>

_._

Blaine continued to sing his heart out to the boy in front of him. Kurt kept on holding his hand, scared that Blaine would disappear.

The lead soloist then sang his last phrase.

.

_Take me to your heart take me to your soul__  
>Give me your hand and hold me<br>Show me what love is - be my guiding star  
>It's easy take me to your heart…<em>

.

"If you want, I can quit the Warblers for _you._" Kurt's eyes opened wide. "And I'll even join New Directions if you want." Blaine said making everyone's jaws drop.

"No, you can't." Kurt cut in. "You mustn't abandon your friends"

"But-"

Blaine was stopped by a kiss from Kurt. More gasps came from the others.

Blaine was stunned by the other's bold action. "K-Kurt… That…" he was again silent, but this time by the other's finger.

"I want us to work… But, I don't want to cause any trouble with your friends. They need you Blaine. You're their leader."

"Well, I'm not exactly their leader. I'm just their soloist." He corrected.

"Yes, but their _only_ soloist." Kurt corrected as he placed his arm around the other's neck.

"You cannot betray them just because of _me_. I wouldn't want you to." He added.

Blaine wanted to protest but was again cut off by Kurt. "Please, promise me you won't do that," he pleaded sadly.

"I…" Blaine looks deeply onto the other's eyes. _'Ugh… I really want to kiss him right now!'_

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted.

"Al-alright… I promise." He sighed in defeat. "But, I'm doing it for _you._"

"Thank you." Kurt hugged him.

Blaine let his hands wrap around the other's waist to pull their bodies closer. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and breathed in his scent.

"Blaine! Hurry up! It's almost curfew!" someone shouted.

"Dwight?" Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine, who cursed at the loss of Kurt's heat, and looked down the balcony.

"Hi, how are you?" Dwight greeted.

"So that's where the music came from." Kurt chuckled as he waved his hand to the other Warbler.

"I'm not sure what's happening up there, but could you _please_ throw Mr. Anderson down? Otherwise we'll be in a lot of trouble." he said, smiling.

"Can't we stay?" Blaine joked as he held Kurt close, pouting at Dwight.

"You have to go Blaine." Kurt said, giggling.

"Aw, are you going to throw me down then?" He fake pouted which made Kurt almost squeal from the cuteness, but he instead giggled.

"God, I love it when you do that." Blaine said dreamily, making Kurt blush red. Taking advantage of the red faced boy, he pecked him on the lips before sliding down the ladder.

As he hit the ground, he turned to his love. "I'll come again soon, my angel." He blew a kiss at Kurt, making him blush more as he hide the ladder.

Blaine and Dwight were about to leave when a screech came from no other, Rachel Berry.

"SPY!"

********************Klaine********************

**Cliffhanger... Sorry... I _have _to cut it here~ But I'll update it next Monday! :)**

**So... Now Blaine and Kurt are together. What will happen next?! What will the Warblers and ND do?! Can't tell ya' yet~ ;)**

**Song : Take me to your heart by MLTR**

**Review please~ Pretty pretty please~**


	6. Sixth - VI

_**Chatper 6! XD I know... I lied. But at least I updated a day earlier! ;)**_

_**Credit : anjumstar for Beta! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee~ but YAY! Glee's back!**_

_**Pairing: Just Klaine this time... **_

_**Warning: BoyXboy~ Get out of here if you're not into this! But then again, why are you here? lol**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

Kurt wanted to scream back at Rachel but he couldn't. He stared in worry at the two Warblers who had run into the darkness. He sighed relief at finding that they had managed to escape. Quickly, he closed the curtains and walked back in.

"They escaped." Kurt smiled to himself.

"Wow, you really put on a show there, Hummel." Santana interrupted, making him blush.

"Was that the boy you mentioned that you kissed before?" Brittany asked. Kurt nodded, making both girl squeal in delight. They pulling him into a hug, and giggled together.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam's voice cut through the noise, walking closer to his Prince.

Kurt looked into Sam's eyes, then looked away. He wasn't sure whether Sam was mad or not at him, but one thing for sure, he felt extremely guilty "I don't know…"

Sam could see the way Kurt looked at him. He looked unsure and afraid. Sam sat in front of the other boy and held his hand like he use to do when he comforted the other, trying to give him a hint that he wasn't mad or disappointed.

"I'll always be here for you. And as long as you're happy, I won't do anything."

A smile crept into his face before Kurt quickly attacked him with a hug. "Thank you, Sam!" He thanked gratefully, not realizing that there were a few intruders by his door.

"Woah! Am I seeing this right?" Puck's voice echoed in the room.

The four turned to the door and saw the boys standing, staring at them in pure shock and confusion.

"Sam! How could you?! That's my brother!" Finn gasped in anger and horror.

"Shut up, Finn!" Kurt snarled. "He was just being my friend." and added dagger glare.  
>"Oh…" all the four boys sighed, relieved.<p>

"Wow, I thought you guys were together." Artie laughed, joined by Puck and Mike until Finn ordered them to shut up in disgust.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Kurt asked, irritated by the laughter but grateful that Finn was being a good-step-brother.

"Oh, we were just making sure you were alright." Mike answered.

"I'm pretty sure you heard Rachel's scream. So we went out for a stroll just to be sure that she wasn't hallucinating things, but there wasn't anyone around. So we came here to collect our debt." Puck answered with a smile at the last sentence.

"Debt…?" Sam questioned, looking back forth from Kurt to the smiling boys.

"Oh yeah… The cookies…" Kurt sighed. He stood up from the bed, earning a few whines from the two ignored girls in the room and stretched his body. Meanwhile, the boys jumped excitedly.

"You boys are such children" Kurt sighed, making his way to the door. "So, anyone volunteering to help?"

"I'll help." Sam answered, following behind Kurt.

"Can I help?" Finn asked innocently.

"No, _you _can't Finn." Kurt snapped quickly. "I don't want the kitchen to blow up again." Kurt shuddered, making his brother pout. He smiled in amusement for a moment at his step brother's childishness. "If you don't wipe away that face, I'm not going to bake you the chocolate chips."

Finn quickly turned into a panic mode and searched for the nearest piece of fabric. When he succeeded finding one, he wiped his face, which caused everyone to laugh.

"What did I do? What's so funny?" Finn pouted in confusion.

Kurt just shakes his head. "Oh, Finn… You have no idea how straight you are."

"Well, I am straight. Why?"

Again, everyone burst into laughter.

********************Klaine********************

_At the Warblers_

"That was close!" Dwight sighed in relief. However, Blaine was too cooped up with his dreams about Kurt. Dwight shook his head. "Why did I bother?" He asked himself as he prepared to take his leave.

"Dwight," spoke the lead at last. "Thanks." he added with a sheepish smile.  
>Dwight just made another groan but inside he was happy for his friend. "You owe me," he said before he left.<p>

.

A few days passed, and Blaine continued to secretly meet Kurt by the balcony and sometimes at the middle of the town, doing anything they both enjoyed as in talking, singing, but mostly just having each other close.

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he leaned closer and deeper into the other's arms.

"Yes, my love?"

Kurt felt his heart beating excitedly when he heard the term of endearment from Blaine. He felt so content, so perfect… And it was just too good to be true.

"Thank you." He breathes in Blaine's scent, proving to himself that this moment is a reality. Blaine tilted his head until he faced his lover, with weird expression. "What about?"

Kurt snuggled closer as he buried his face toward the other's clothes, shaking his head slowly. "Nothing" he sighed happily.

"Well, that isn't very nice." Blaine pulled himself away a little, making the other whine from the lost of contact and try to snuggle back. "Nope, not until you tell me what's in that cute head of yours." Blaine stated firmly which made Kurt pout.

Kurt held his head in both of his hand protectively. "My head isn't small!" He argued.

Blaine was holding himself back from prying the other boy about his cuteness. "Aw, angel. I never meant it that way," he said, pulling the other closer, giving his most adorable puppy eyes.

"You're a dork." Kurt giggled, at the same time trying to pry himself away, pretending to be angry. "And I still feel insulted!" He turns his body away and huffed.

"Oh, Honey… Don't be like that." Blaine said, trying to make Kurt turn to him but was still ignored. The moment of silence started to make Kurt worry. _'Did Blaine leave?' _

He abruptly turned his body as that thought entered his head. To his dismay, there was no one around. "B-Blaine?"

Kurt looked around, searching for the other teen, hoping that he was just hiding, but his fear defeated it. '_How can someone like a Drama Queen like you? No one can stand you! You're just too full of yourself! You're selfish! You're __ignorant! You're just nobody important! And you'll be alone…' _The voice in his head said.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice suddenly appeared making Kurt snap around to find him but he could only see thin air.

**_"You only deserve to be alone, Hummel."_**

"Kurt! Wake up!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt was thrashing, pushing away from Blaine's embrace.

A moment ago everything was just fine, they were snuggling and talking, but a moment later Kurt was shaking and panting, calling his name desperately.

"S-stay away…" Kurt murmured helplessly. It pained Blaine to see the other in this state.

"Kurt, honey. You have to wake up." He tried to hold the boy as close as possible, giving him as much comfort he could to calm down, but failed miserably because Kurt started to thrash away harder.

Blaine didn't try to pull the boy any closer.

"Blaine…" Kurt called again but this time, there was a hint of surrender, as if was giving up. Blaine couldn't think of anything anymore, he just kissed the thrashing male.

When their lips met, Blaine could feel Kurt's body stiffen intensely, as if he was protecting himself. He could feel that he was losing Kurt, so he quickly slipped his hand behind the other, trying to position them firmly. Slowly, he brushed the other's hand gently. Giving him an encourage grip. Just as he did that, Kurt's body started to relax.

Blaine licked Kurt's lips, trying to prove that he was there right beside him.

Kurt could feel a tingling feeling on his lips. He remembered that he was only kissed by two guys, one of them was the worst and the first kiss he ever had, but the other was heavenly.

Kurt parted his lips, trusting his instinct that this person who was holding him was not an enemy. When Blaine saw the relaxation, he was sure Kurt had trusted him. Softly he pulled away, and shook the other teen as gently as he could.

"Kurt?" he called.

The other teen stirred but he did not fully open his eyes "Blaine…?" he breathed. His eyes were red from being closed. Blaine sighed in relief but the feeling of worry in his heart had not yet disappeared. "How are you?" he asked as he pulled the other up into a sitting position. Neither of them realized that Kurt was sitting in his lap.

Kurt looked around, trying to absorb as much information from his surrounding as he could, and started to feel embarrassed as he realized he fell asleep. "I… Uh…" his face was red.

What surprised him more was when Blaine pulled him into a tight hug "I was so worried, Kurt."

Kurt could hear the pain in the other's voice.

"I… I was _so _scared that I might have lost you." Blaine breathed out another relieved breath.

Guilt crept up Kurt's spine. "I… Sorry…" he bowed his head like a boy who had just been caught of stealing. _'Please don't leave me…' _he begged in his head, tears threatening to fall.

Blaine quickly cupped the other's cheeks when he heard the other's sobs. He could see the hesitation in Kurt's eyes. His eyes were pleading in fear, and it pained him. "I'm never leaving you, Kurt" he said firmly as he growled protectively at the thought. "I'm not letting you go."

Blaine was taken by surprise when Kurt suddenly smashed their lips together, his hand wrapping around Blaine's head tightly, fearing if he let go he would fall and hurt himself when the other left. It just took Blaine a few seconds to respond to the other's action. He kissed Kurt back passionately, pulling their bodies closer.

When Kurt parted his lip for the second time in their kiss, Blaine took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Kurt closed his eyes, feeling Blaine's tongue wander every inch of his mouth, also massaging his own tongue feverishly. Kurt moaned when Blaine brushed his tongue the roof of his mouth.

Blaine moaned himself as he felt the vibration from Kurt's voice. It felt heavenly to him. How could he be so blind as to not to search for Kurt earlier? Kurt, the love of his life.

The two parted away as they needed air to fill up their lungs, both panting heavily. Blaine lay his head on the crook of the other's neck while Kurt placed his chin on Blaine's head.

"I love you." Blaine said in content, making Kurt smile.

********************Klaine********************

**The end? XD**

**Sorry, this chappy is kinda short~ Oh yeah, I'm staring college soon. Wish me luck! And don't worry, I won't leave this story hanging~**

**Review please~ If you review, I might just add more chappies in the future~ ;)**

**Oh, to iluvklainebows, I've updated~ Hope you're happy~ XD Thanks for reading~ Love you!**

**Oh, and don't be shy to asks if you have questions for me about this fic~ :) I'm just bored at the moment~ lol**


	7. Seventh - VII

_**Here's chap 7! Don't hate me! ;D**_

_**Credit : anjumstar for Beta! Thank you~~~~~~~~~~ [:**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own this marvelous piece of thing called, Glee... **_

_**Pairing: Klaine! Kurtofsky...**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy~ Swearing... Molested...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling contentedly as he forgot his long nightmare but that didn't mean that everything was settled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine spoke after a few moment of silent.

Kurt sighed to himself. He knew this moment will come, the day where he had to tell Blaine everything about his life. But, was he ready? He sighed to himself again. _'No… I'm not ready.'_

"Kurt?" Blaine tilted his head to look at his lover. He could see the emotional argument in Kurt's eyes making him feel guilty for asking. But he had rights to know everything about Kurt. Well, Kurt himself had already told him that he's in New Direction. So, what could be worse than that, right?

Kurt looked into Blaine's dreamy eyes. _'Why do you have to have such a beautiful eyes?'_ He thought to himself before smiling making Blaine frown at him. "Is there something on my face?" The lead soloist asked. Kurt shook his head. _'I guess, there's no reason for me to not tell him…'_

"Kurt?" Blaine called, but this time with a much worry tone.

"It's complicated… and I don't know if you want to hear it." Kurt spoke at last, but his eyes darted to the ground waiting hopefully for Blaine to give encouragement or anything.

"I don't care. I just… want to know more about you, everything about you, Kurt. Especially if it's something complicated." Blaine answered and those words were enough for Kurt to trust him.

Kurt entwined his hand with Blaine's to relax himself as he pushed on.

"I was fifteen when it happened." Kurt started off. "There was a grand ball held and I was forced to attend by dad. You know how he is, not wanting for me to stay home alone by myself. _Bla… bla… bla…_" Kurt mocked.

Blaine chuckled. Kurt had already told him about his family. His beloved, protective father, his lovely and kind-hearted step-mom, Carole and surprisingly, his step-brother Finn. However, Kurt never told Blaine about his royalty, afraid Blaine would leave him or worse…

"So, we went there. Dad danced with Carole and Finn with Rachel while I just stood by the wall watching them dance. There were a few guys that asked me but I didn't feel comfortable dancing with strangers."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's confession. Well, now he can always ask Kurt for a dance because he's not a stranger! Kurt didn't notice Blaine's inner joy and continued with his story.

"I got bored so I decided to take a walk, exploring the ballroom. You could say the ballroom was quiet fascinating and breathtaking. As I walk on, I found a door and went into it and…" Kurt gulped.

Blaine could feel Kurt tensing around him.

"I didn't realized someone was following me, Kr- he…" Kurt took a deep breath, reminding himself that he's not at _there_. "Dave Krofsky, he locked the door and he… he kissed me and I… I tried to push him…"

Kurt is now a sobbing, everything starting to replay in his mind.

**_._**

**_The clicking sound surprised Kurt as he _****_turned around. He saw another boy around his age standing facing him with a smile._**

**_"Hey." the boy _****_greeted with the smile still on his face._**

**_Kurt didn't say anything but somehow, looking at that boy's smile _****_made him sick. He took a step back._**

**_"Aren't you going to say anything, Prince Kurt?" the boy _****_asked, startling Kurt more that the boy knew his name._**

**_"Because I know you have a beautiful voice," the boy adds. "Just as beautiful as your face."_**

**_"Who are you?" Kurt _****_asked, not wanting to feel anymore freaked out than he was now. In his head, he tried to come up with an escape plan. All he had to do is get out of the room, and from there he could just call his dad or Finn to handle everything else._**

**_"Oh, of course you already know me, Kurt." the boy spoke, still smiling._**

**_"Don't call my name." Kurt spat, just making the boy grin bigger._**

**_The boy took a step closer to Kurt, gaining another step backward from Kurt himself. "I guess a formal introduction won't hurt." the boy spoke._**

**_Kurt _****_waited patiently, still thinking about escaping._**

**_"My name is Dave, the son of Duke Karofsky, the next in throne of the Titans." He _****_bowed not so gracefully._**

**_Kurt saw his chance to run, but the boy, Dave, _****_managed to block the door as he already knew the Prince's intention of escaping. Kurt hissed in disappointment._**

**_"What do you want?" Kurt _****_asked, a hint of anger in his voice that he didn't care to cover._**

**_"Oh Kurt…" Dave _****_started. "You have no idea what I want." he licked his lips, moving closer to the other stunned boy._**

**_"Wha-what do you mean?" Kurt stuttered, moving backward away from the other boy. He didn't like the way the other boy staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable._**

**_"Come on here, Kurt." Dave purred. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He smirked as Kurt's back touched the wall._**

**_"I need to find my dad!" Kurt blurted out suddenly, not knowing what else to say in the situation._**

**_It's almost seemed like Dave didn't hear his burst, as he continued to walk nearer to the other boy until his body was flush with the other. He moaned happily at his dream coming true. "Don't worry Kurt. I'm sure he won't be waiting long," he said huskily, earning a shiver from the smaller boy._**

**_He started leaning his face nearer Kurt's, closing his eyes as he waited for their faces to meet but he didn't expect to earn a pain from a lower part of his body. Yes, Kurt had just kneed him between his legs, although he knew how painful it would be._**

**_Quickly, he took his chance to slip himself from Dave's trap and run to the door but he only managed to grab onto the knob before Dave pulled him by his leg, making him fall._**

**_What happened next was terrifying. Dave was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head and he smashing their lips together._**

**_Kurt's breath hitched, it was like time had stopped and nothing was moving except the boy above him. He could feel the other boy's lips on his, savoring him. What made him even _****_sicker was when he heard the other boy moan on his lips._**

**_Kurt could feel his eyes tearing up. He didn't want this. What did he ever do to deserve this?_**

**_He tried to push the larger boy off, trying to free his hand from the grip, kicking the other boy, but it was no use._**

**_It felt like forever before he felt the other boy pull away, smiling._**

**_"Hmm… You mouth feels much more amazing than I imagined, Kurt" he purred as he tried to kiss Kurt's cheek._**

**_However, Kurt quickly dodged his face away. "Get off me!" Kurt growled. He was not fully sure if it was the right thing to do, but seeing Dave's face shifted into a scowl meant not._**

**_"You should be grateful of me, Kurt," Dave starts as grips harder on Kurt's hand. "No one would ever want you." He smirked._**

**_Kurt wanted to talk back, but the other boy had slammed his lips onto him again. It was disgusting and horrific but what happened next was beyond his worst nightmare._**

**_Dave started to roam his hand around his body, feeling him hungrily. Kurt tried his best to push him but a voice in his head was telling him that it was no use. Dave moved his mouth at Kurt's ear, whispering "No one would want you when they know how dirty you are," he said with the same husky voice._**

**_Dave gave a final kiss before pulling himself off of Kurt. He gave a final look at Kurt, who was trying to pull his clothes together, also glaring at Dave with his teary eyes as he tried to sit up._**

**_However, the Duke's son could see the fear and insecurity in the prince's eyes. His job was done._**

**_He walked toward the door, stopping as he unlocked it. "You'll be mine, Kurt," he said before leaving with the same smile he wore earlier._**

**_._**

Blaine wasn't angry. What he was feeling couldn't even be described by words. His breathing was raging. The only thing that was stopping him from bolting off to find the sick bastard was his lover.

Kurt, who was holding onto him, was hiccupping from the nightmare.

Blaine's shirt was already drenched by Kurt's tears, but, hell! He couldn't care less. The love of his life had been molested and that idiot-peanut-brain Duke's son was still living somewhere on the earth! How badly Blaine wanted to find that _asshole_ and torture him to death.

_'I'm gonna kill him… I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna make sure he never sees the sunlight ever again!'_ Blaine growled lowly.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt's called, surprised by Blaine's sudden growl.

Blaine quickly regretted his small outburst when he saw the same fear and hesitation on the other boy's eyes just as before.

He sighed sadly, pulling Kurt closer earning a whimper from the broken teen. "I'm not leaving you Kurt" he said firmly, giving the softest kiss on his love's forehead. Kurt leans into the warmth, relaxing himself as he started to forget the bad memory. "Never" the soloist whispered.

"Thank you, Blaine." He sniffed "Thank you for being here."

Blaine gave a small nod, continuing to hold his love even closer.

They stayed together for a few more minutes before Kurt started to pull away. They both kept their hands together, neither making any move to step away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked.

It took Kurt a few seconds to answer honestly, "I… don't know."

"Do you want me to send you back, love?" Blaine asks softly. After knowing what happened he couldn't help not wanting the other boy being all by himself.

"B-but what if New Direction sees you? I don't want you to get in trouble," Kurt said softly. Of course deep inside he wanted Blaine to follow him and if possible, he wanted Blaine to stay with him forever.

Blaine nuzzled their noses, looking into Kurt's eyes before smiling. "I don't care" he said. _'I don't care as long as I'm with you… as long as you're safe… as long as you feel protected… as long as you want me.' _"Do you want me to?"he asks.

Kurt smiled shyly before nodding.

Blaine didn't even hesitate, he took his love's hand and they start walking.

Just as the quiet peace started to take place, Blaine began singing.

.

_Oh…  
>Seconds hours so many days<br>You know what you want but how long can you wait  
>Every moment lasts forever<br>When you feel you've lost your way  
>What if my chances were already gone<br>I started believing that I could be wrong  
>But you gave me one good reason<br>To fight and never walk away  
>So here I am still holding on…<em>

_._

_With every step you climb another mountain  
>Every breath it's harder to believe<br>You'll make it through the pain  
>Weather the hurricanes<br>To get to that one thing  
>Just when you think the road is going nowhere<br>Just when you almost gave up all your dreams  
>They take you by the hand and show you that you can<br>There are no boundaries  
>There are no boundaries…<em>

_._

Kurt had been smiling ever since Blaine starts singing. His voice was magical to him, making him feel content and happy. Before Blaine could continue with the next verse, Kurt beat him to it.

.

_Kurt:_

_I fought to the limit to stand on the edge  
>What if today is as good as it gets<br>Don't know where the future's heading  
>But nothing's gonna bring me down<em>

_._

Kurt smiled at his own words. _'Yes, nothing can bring me down'_

_.  
>I've jumped every bridge I've run every line<br>I risk being safe, I always knew why  
>I always knew why<em>

_._

_'Because you're here with me' _Kurt thought as he looked at Blaine lovingly.

.

_Blaine:_

_So here I am still holding on…_

_._

_Blaine & Kurt:_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
>Every breath it's harder to believe<br>You'll make it through the pain  
>Weather the hurricanes<br>To get to that one thing  
>Just when you think the road is going nowhere<br>Just when you almost gave up all your dreams  
>They take you by the hand and show you that you can<em>

_._

The next verse was the most important of what Blaine was trying to tell Kurt. He held Kurt's hands in his, gazing into his beautiful eyes as he spoke the words from his heart.

.

_Blaine:_

_You can go higher  
>You can go deeper<br>There are no boundaries  
>Above and beneath you<br>Break every rule cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

_._

_'Nothing is impossible for you, my love' _Blaine thought, smiling happily as he saw Kurt's eyes shine in happiness.

.

_Blaine & Kurt:_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
>Every breath it's harder to believe<br>You'll make it through the pain  
>Weather the hurricanes<br>To get to that one thing  
>Just when you think the road is going nowhere<br>Just when you almost gave up everything  
>They take you by the hand and show you that you can<br>There are no boundaries  
>There are no boundaries<br>There are no boundaries  
>No boundaries<br>Yeah, there are no boundaries…_

.

It was almost as though their first encounter was replaying as their foreheads touched and they kissed.

********************Klaine********************

_**Wow...**__** I'm a bit stunned that I manage to write that 'past/tragedy' part... Is it bad that I feel wrong for writing that part? Lol**_

_**Song: No Boundaries By Adam Lambert (Love his songs~ and voice)**_

_**Review~~~~~~~~~ C: But beware, I like to stalk my reviewers' profile~~~ XD**_


	8. Eighth - VIII

_**Chapter 8~~~**_

_**Credit : anjumstar (Beta), thank you soooooo much!**_

_**Disclaimer: ...me don't own Glee...**_

_**Pairing: Klaine all the way~~~! And slight Kum~ X3**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy~ A bit cursing**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

Kurt had successfully pried himself away from his lover by the time they arrived at their destination. They were now under Kurt's room balcony, and Kurt was holding himself from snuggling his lover who was pouting cutely at his departure.

"Can I see you again soon?" Blaine asked as Kurt was already half way up the ladder.

Blaine could feel Kurt rolling his eyes, "Next week, same place same time" Kurt answered.

As Kurt answered, Blaine's face lit up. Kurt just chuckled and continued climbing. When he arrived, he hid the ladder and faced Blaine.

"See you soon, my love" Blaine smiles

Kurt blew a kiss towards his lover and Blaine used his right hand to catch it and land his hand on his heart.

"Goodnight, Blaine" Kurt said just above whisper.

"Goodnight, my love. I'll miss you" Blaine turned his body and started to walk, but once in a while he would turn to catch Kurt's loving gaze on him. He knew, Kurt won't get inside until he's fully disappeared from his love's sight. _'What did I do to deserve this angel?'_ Blaine thought to himself.

.

Kurt sighed as he saw Blaine glance to him a few times before disappearing into the darkness.

_'What did I do to deserve someone like him?'_

"Hey, Kurt! When are you coming in? Are you trying to catch a cold?" Sam's voice rang into his ears.

Kurt turned around and saw Sam standing by his room door. He just shook his head and walked inside. What he didn't expect was for Sam to pull his face near him.

"Huh?" Was the only respond Kurt could manage to get out of his mouth before Sam burst out.

"What did that _midget_ did to you?"

It took Kurt a few second to respond.

"Wha-?"

"You cried" Sam stated "And don't you dare lie. I always know when you lie"

Kurt was stunned for a while. Yes, he'd already forgotten about their sad moment and it was surprising. Kurt smiled because he knew the reason of his forgetting the nightmare. Sam frowned at Kurt's reaction. _'What the hell? Did that bow-tie freak put on a spell on him or something?' _Sam thought horrifically.

Kurt saw Sam's reaction and started to laugh. Now, Sam was convinced that Blaine Anderson had done something bad to his prince!

"Sam, stop looking at me like I've just turned into a girl" Kurt started, still trying to hold his giggles.

"What?" Sam asked, now confused.

Kurt just shook his head. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart from the good laugh.

"Yes, Sam. I did cry." Kurt spoke quickly not wanting Sam to get any unwanted idea. "It's because I was talking about _that_ time."

_'Oh…'_ Sam stared at the prince. "How… I mean, what did the midg- I mean Blaine do then?"

Kurt glared at Sam's nickname for Blaine, but refused to argue about it, so he continued with their conversation "He was… very supportive and understanding. He sang to me about how special I was and there was nothing impossible for me to achieves"

Sam could see Kurt's happy smile, which made him happy too.

"Well, he's right about that" Sam agreed "Now, go to sleep. You do remember that we're supposed to be waking up early tomorrow, right?"

Kurt walked toward his bed and sat on it. "Do we have to? I'm too lazy to face _Miss Berry_ tomorrow" Kurt scowled.

Sam chuckled at his prince's comment. "Well, let's just hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow and that she won't start targeting you as the main topic again"

Kurt scowled even harder, earning another chuckle form his best friend.

"It's your fault, you were daydreaming about your soon-to-be prince~" Sam said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt covered his blushing face in his pillows.

Sam smiled, as he turned off the light and walked to the door. "Goodnight" he said before closing, just barely hearing Kurt mutters the same back.

********************Klaine********************

Near the Warblers' building, Blaine was sneaking inside through the back door. He didn't want to get caught by anyone, and it was already way past curfew. He slowly and carefully stepped near to the door, putting the key in the keyhole. It was an advantage of being the lead soloist, that he was trusted to hold the master key to every room in the building. It's almost like he was the care keeper of the place.

Blaine sighed in relief as he opened the door in just one click, slowly opening the door with a creaking sound swimming through the dark silence. One leg inside, and the second-

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped a bit when he heard his name being called.

"What the hell are you doing? Wait… don't answer that" Wes sighed. He was in his blue dolphin pajamas, holding a cup of warm milk. It had been one month and he already knew about Blaine's weekly night dates with the mysterious Kurt.

"Why are you still up?" Blaine asked.

Wes raiseed one of his eyebrows, and he lifted his mug higher for Blaine to see his point but Blaine was too tired to guess. "I went to the kitchen to make warm milk, Blaine" he said.

"I know that, but why are you here? Last time I checked, the kitchen was on the other side of building?" Blaine questioned.

Wes shook his head, "I came here because I heard noises from outside. So, I thought I should check just to be sure we're not being invaded by aliens, _Blaine_"

"Oh…" was all Blaine replied.

Wes rolled his eyes. "You can brag about your date tomorrow. Right now, I need my beauty sleep" he said half mockingly "And don't forget to lock the door around back! I don't want another pest like you coming in."

"Okay, okay… Wait! I'm not a pest!" Blaine shouted loudly but Wes was already halfway to his bedroom.

Blaine locked the back door and started walking upstairs to his room. He lay down on his bed, replaying the happy scene of him with his love. He smiled contentedly but it disappeared when the memory of the rivalry reemerge in his head. He sighed.

.

The Warbler and New Direction rivalry started five years ago when he first moved into the peaceful Kingdom. Upon his arrival he had met David and Wes who helped him to know everything about his new hometown. Their friendship got stronger when the two Warblers discovered Blaine's amazing singing talent. However, they never forced him to join the Warbler-Dalton Guild because he was still too new in the environment.

Blaine had to find the information about the guilds by himself when he heard the town people talking about an upcoming festival. They said the Kingdom was ruled by two Guilds, the Warblers Dalton and the New Direction. The guilds would take turns to rule the kingdom and that year's ruler was the New Direction.

However, rumors starts to spread about the Warblers trying to sabotage the New Direction's festival preparation. The Warblers however just ignored the lies and continued with their routines. Just as the festival arrived, disaster occurred. Almost a quarter of the town was burnt into ashes and the Warblers were accused because of the rumors.

Of course, because the lack of evidences it was not enough for the King to disband the Warbler Dalton Guild. However, they had to give up their right to rule the next year.

The following year's festival was also a disastrous. And again the Warblers were blamed, allowing the New Direction to have yet another year to rule. Blaine was also upset because he knew that the Warblers were innocent. However he could not proof it.

One day he accidently stumbled into one of the New Direction members. He was not sure who the person was but he heard her talking with someone about the next plan of ruining the festival and permanently destroying the Warbler Guild.

Blaine did not waste any time and went straight to King. Unfortunately, the King did not take any action to his words. Blaine couldn't let anything disastrous happen to his friends again so he told Wes and David the same thing he had told the King.

David was furious however Wes remained calm. Wes asked Blaine not to tell anyone because they are still under impression as the bad guy and no one will believe them. What they didn't know was that a few Warblers overheard them and spread the news around the town.

All the other Warblers except for David and Wes started to plan an attack on the New Directions.

As the festival arrived the war between the New Directioners and Warblers emerged and lasted for half a month. The town was half destroyed by the flames and explosives. Neither of the two guilds planned to stop until the royal army arrived.

Neither of the guilds were allowed to rule that year. Lots of recovery had to be done to rebuild the town and the loss.

A year passed rather quickly and the King informed everyone of the new method to choose the next ruler of the Kingdom, using voting. The two guilds had to send a group of singers to entertain the town on the day of the festival and the town people would vote who would be their next year's ruler.

Using acapella to their advantages, the Warblers had won the heart of the town people that year and they were voted to rule.

However, luck was not on their side on the following year as New Directions succeeded to find new talented singers and they had won for the next ruler. The rule under New Direction was unfair to the Dalton Guild and triggered Blaine's anger and determination which allowed him to finally join the Warblers. The Warblers were happy to accept Blaine's presence in their group which allowed them hope of winning this year.

.

However, right now he wasn't sure if he wanted to win, especially if he was going to be facing Kurt. He was not sure if he could do it.

********************Klaine********************

_**The rivalry revealed! Dun dun dun!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DracoUDanced : <strong>_

I loooooooooooove this! Oh and I totally stock my reviewers too :p wait so Kurt is an actual prince? And Blaine and the warblers don't know it but the ND do? Just want that cleared up...UPDATE SOON!

_**Me:  
>Yes, Kurt's a real Prince! (in this fic) And yes, only the ND knew about Kurt's royalty~~ I've update! Lol<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SilverWhiteDragon:<strong>_

...I'm...going to pretend that Kurt wasn't raped via penetration because that's just too depressing to think about...and pretend that all that happened was Karofsky frotting against him and getting himself off only...

Don't burst my dream-bubble. :P

_**Me:  
>Unfortunately, I can't tell you anything about that, yet... ;P but I won't burst your bubble...at least not on purpose... XD<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (~^3^)~<strong>_


	9. Ninth - XI

_**Chapter 9! :)**_

_**Credit : anjumstar (Beta) Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything redarding to Glee except the plot and idea of this fic..**_

_**Pairing: Klaine~~~**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy~**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

********************Klaine********************

**_Chapter 9_**

The next day, Kurt was woken up by Finn's shouting.

"Finn! Shut up!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt! Get up! Get up! Now!" Finn said quickly, jumping on Kurt's bed

The prince groaned as he pulled the blanket to cover his face but Finn didn't seems to notice at all. "Come on, Kurt! You _really _need to get up! You're gonna be _really _happy! Or _really _creeped out about it…" Finn mumbled before jumping again.

"Finn… get off my bed!" Kurt shouted, surprising Finn, making him fall onto his back.

"Dude! That is _not _cool!" Finn whined.

Kurt huffed in annoyance as he got up from his bed and glared murderously at his step-brother. "What. Do. You. Want?" Kurt asked, his stares unwavering.

"Oh, there's a delivery for you waiting at the front door" Finn said quickly, shrinking away from Kurt's death stare.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, he wasn't fully awake yet. "Can't you accept it Finn? Maybe it's from dad or mum?"

"Oh, yeah" Finn quickly stood up, ready to leave "Sorry to wake ya' up, dude"

"Finn" Kurt called before Finn disappeared.

"Yes?"

"_Don't_ call me dude." he said before taking off to the bathroom but as per usual, Finn just shrugged it off and promptly forgot.

.

The time showed 7 AM.

Kurt went to the kitchen. As he arrived, Sam passed a cup of coffee into his hand. He replied a small thank you before savoring the sweet-heavenly taste of coffee. He sighed happily "You're a life saver, Sam."

Sam just smiled content that he could help Kurt in anyway possible.

Suddenly, someone barged in through the kitchen door. "Hi, Kurt!" Mercedes greeted excitedly. She gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek before getting her breakfast. "So, what's today's plan?" She asked.

"Don't we have practice today?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Nah, Rachel canceled it five minutes ago," Mercedes explained. Kurt groaned in frustration. Now what's the point of him getting up early? "So, are you up for some shopping today?" his best-girl-friend asked.

Kurt shook his head lazily, "I'm gonna be a lazy bum today," he declared earning a frown from Mercedes.

"Are you keeping somethin' from me white boy?" Mercedes snapped her hand, trying to gain Kurt's attention.

"I'm really sorry, Cedes. I promise to make it up to you…" He yawned heavily.

Mercedes didn't have the heart to argue "Alright, alright. Go to your bed now before I change my mind" she joked.

Kurt gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off to his room.

"Is it just me, or Kurt is acting weirder and weirder?" Mercedes sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, he doesn't look like he's concentrating in practice anymore. Not that I'm sayin' he's slacking off, but it's like… he's not here… you know… like his body is here but his mind is wandering, thinking about something else." she said worriedly.

"Well, that's what they call it daydreaming" Sam said, smiling

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I know that, but what I'm sayin'… It's like he's parting away from us… from me."

_'Oh…'_ Now Sam understood. Mercedes missed Kurt. _'Now what am I suppose to do?'_ Sam asked himself.

"Maybe he just needs space" Sam spoke, earning a weak nod from his friend.

********************Klaine********************

"Blaine, wake up." Wes called lazily.

It was already the afternoon, but Blaine was still snoring, smiling while calling Kurt's name a few time.

Wes sighed in defeat; this was the forty-six time he called Blaine today. Yes, he counted just to make sure he would get repaid for the favor later.

"Has he woken up yet?" David asked by the door.

"No," answered Wes.

"Want me to call the twins?" David grinned.

Wes rolled his eyes. "No, I don't want to be responsible for another flooding incident." He sighed at the memory of the time they were trying to wake Dwight up, but he was too lazy to care and ignored their wake up calls. So, the twins pulled a water hose and… well, you get the idea. The whole building was flooded and they all had to sleep on the floor for days while their beds dried.

"Well then, how are you going to wake Mr. Dapper then?" David asked as he walked into the room.

"I have no idea…" Again, he sighed.

The two warblers waited in silence.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Thad appeared, gaining his other two council friends' attention.

"Wes is trying to wake Blaine up and I'm helping him," David answered.

Thad nodded in understanding. "Did you try shaking him? Or pulling him? Or splashing him with water?"

"Yep," Wes answered "And all the response I got was: _'No, Kurt… too lazy…' 'I love you too, Kurt…' _" Wes mimicked before shuddering. The other two councilmen laughed at Wes's imitations.

"Wow, he's totally into that Kurt guy" Thad shook his head in amusement.

"You have _no _idea," both Wes and David said at the same time, smiling wickedly.

Thad raise a brow, not understanding anything.

"Those two weasels stalk Blaine every time he goes to see Kurt." Dwight's voice rang into the room gaining the councilmen's' attention.

"It's not our fault that Blaine didn't want to tell us anything about Kurt" David defended.

"Yeah, he was too secretive about Kurt so we had to find out if Kurt's a serial killer or something." Wes added.

"And here I thought the twins were evil" Dwight said lazily as he drank his cup of milk. "So, what are you guys doing here? It's not like we had any practice today," he added.

"Wes's tryin' to wake Blaine up," Thad shot first, earning a pout from David.

"Thad! That's my line!" David whined.

"And David is trying to help me." Wes continued, earning another whine from David.

"Doesn't seem as though he's getting up soon," Dwight said, sipping his cup of milk.

"Woah! What's the commotion? Did someone die?" Jeff appeared by the door with Nick at his side.

"Did something happen to Blaine?" Nick asked in worriedly.

Jeff gasped in horror. "Why didn't you tell us? We have to tell the others! Have you called the undertaker? Oh my God! When did this happen?" He panicked.

The other four teens face-palmed. "No, Nick. Blaine's alright. He's just sleeping." Wes said.

"Oh…" was all Jeff responded.

"He's still asleep?" Nick asked in amazement. "I thought you had already succeeded in waking him up, like, hours ago." He said to Wes.

Wes sighed in annoyance. "Unfortunately, no. I didn't succeed. And he's very much asleep"

"Ooh-oh! Can I help?" Jeff asked excitedly. He didn't let anyone answer him as he skipped towards Blaine's bed. The other five just watched as the blond shook Blaine's body. Blaine whined weakly, earning a few gasps from the Warblers while Wes and David cracked up laughing.

"Wow… Did he really just whine?" Nick asked in disbelief.

What made it more hilarious when Blaine suddenly pulls Jeff into a hugs. "Blaine!" Jeff squeaked, try of pull himself free. Wes and David were still laughing their asses off. And unpredictably, Thad was filming everything.

"Kurt…warm…"Blaine murmured as he buried his face in Jeff's clothes.

For a small guy, Blaine's grip was really strong. "_Nickie_! Help me!" Jeff shouted.

Nick and Dwight went into action. Dwight pried Blaine's right hand from Jeff's waist, while Nick tried to take Blaine's left hand, which was gripping tightly on Jeff's uniform. It took them ten minutes to free Jeff from Blaine's clutches.

After all the loudness, Blaine was still asleep!

"This is _so _funny!" David laughed.

"I can't believe he's still asleep! Is he literally a log or something?" Thad laughed, still recording.

They didn't realize that other Warblers heard their laughter and were now crowding outside of Blaine's room.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Trent asked emerging first.

They turned around and saw the crowd. "I'm wouldn't be surprised if all the Warblers are here now." Dwight spoke.

All the Warblers start to check around if anyone was missing then one spoke. "The twins aren't here."

"Really?" David said, surprised. "Usually, the twins would be the first to arrive for this kind of situation. I wonder where they are?"

"Just let them be; it's better this way," Wes spoke. "I don't want them doing anything drastic."

"I'm not sure if we should be relieved, or curious that those two aren't here" Thad said.

"I saw them running out this morning." One of the Warblers spoke up. Just on cue, everyone sighed in relief.

"Good, now we just have to figure out how to wake Warbler Blaine." Wes spoke in his professional tone.

"Do you want me to bring your beloved gavel here too, Wes" David mocked, earning a wave of laughter from the other Warblers and a glare from Wes.

"Come on Wes, this is not a meeting. Chill out." Thad said.

"Whatever," Wes scoffed.

One by one, the Warblers started to fill up Blaine's room. Some of them also tried their luck to wake Blaine up. They shouted, screamed, and played the loudest instruments they could find, but it turned out that a drum to the ear was ineffective as well. Some of the boys also offered ideas like kissing Blaine, like in Sleeping Beauty.

"No, he might wake up, but he'll also kill us." David said.

"Yeah, and he already has Kurt to do that. What's worse, he could mistake the one kissing him with Kurt and start making out…" Wes shuddered. "And I don't want to see _that._"

Suddenly, a ringing sound floated in the room.

Wes was about to asks whose phone was ringing but stopped when he saw Blaine stirring.

Blaine's hand moved automatically to his bed side table's second drawer. He opened it really quickly despite his eyes still being closed, and reached the object in it: his phone. He brought the phone to the front of his face, clicking on the buttons and opened one of his eyes to peek on his phone without realizing the presence of the other Warbler.

Then, he smiled. It was a text from his lover.

.

_To: B_

_Missing U 3 xxx -K_

.

Blaine quickly replied

.

_To: My Love_

_Miss you too Love xxx –B_

_._

It only took a moment before he got the next reply. Still smiling contentedly, he read the text

.

_To: B_

_Practice canceled 2day! Thnx 4 the flowers. Love them xxx –K_

_._

_To: My Love_

_Ur welcome, Love xxx –B_

_._

_To: B_

_Wanna meet up? One hour. Lima Bean ;) xxx -K_

_._

_To: My Love_

_It's a date. Love U xxx –B_

_._

_To: B_

_Can't wait... 3 u too… xxx -K_

.

Blaine jumped in victory, literally. He never thought he could ever get this chance, seeing Kurt in daylight. The Lord or God must really love him for giving him this opportunity! He quickly stood up, made up his bed, turned around and stopped dead at what his saw. He blinked his eyes a few times, just to make sure he was really awake.

"Urm… What are you guys all doing here?" He asked, after he was really sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Wow, Blaine. You're just now realizing we're here?" Nick spoke, startling Blaine because he was standing next to him.

Blaine scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Were you guys having a Warbler meeting here or something?" he asked again, earning a few chuckles.

"No, Blaine. Why would we want to do a meeting in your smelly, messy room?" Wes asked in a disgusted voice.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's my room, so I can do whatever I want with it. Now, get out of my room! All of you!" He shouted.

There were a few to protest and whine, but they all started to move out. When it was the councils turn to leave, Blaine heard David saying something about giving him a copy of something to Thad .

Blaine ignored his curiosity and started getting ready for his date!

_'I'm going on a date with Kurt!'_

********************Klaine********************

Meanwhile, Kurt was lying on his bed happily. He was going on a date with Blaine! He sighed in content.

_'I'm going on a date with Blaine! OhMyGaga! What am I gonna wear?!'_

Kurt quickly ran through his closet, throwing some clothes on his bed and making sure they didn't land on Blaine's roses. Kurt smiled at the roses before continuing his search.

Sam was the one who delivered the roses into Kurt's room, placing them beside his bed when he was asleep. He wrote in a note saying he managed to snatch the roses away from Finn who was frantically asking who 'B' was from the delivery guy. And Sam managed to save the day saying that he was the one who ordered the roses and wanted to give them to Kurt.

Finn didn't buy the excuse at first, but after Sam explained that Kurt was not paying attention in practice, so he told Finn he wanted to cheer Kurt up. Finn asked why the name on the card was 'B', so Sam casually answered that it was a secret nickname he and Kurt uses and Finn believed him.

Kurt was really grateful for Sam's help and he made a mental note to thank his blond friend later and also buy him the sci-fi CD that he always wanted.

It took him a few minutes to plan out a perfect outfit.

Smiling contentedly at the mirror, he made his way out of his room. He didn't want to use his hidden ladder, not wanting anyone to find out about it in the daylight.

Carefully, he walked past all the rooms without being caught. When he passed through Santana and Britney's room, he made another mental note to tell them about his date. He arrived at the front door successfully without anyone noticing, or at least that's what he thought.

"And _where_ are you going, white boy?" Mercedes asked. She eyed him up down before almost shouting, "Are you going on a _date?!_"

Kurt quickly covered her mouth. "_Shhhh!_"

Mercedes gave him a look of disbelieve. Kurt rolled his eyes and took his hand from her mouth to her hand before dragging her outside.

After a long run, they stopped. Mercedes still looking at him questioningly. "Okay… are you taking me to a date?" she joked.

Kurt chuckled "No Cedes, I'm not" he answered. "But _I am_, to answer your previous question," he said with a smile.

Mercedes gasped in shock before squealing happily. She jumped excitingly and hugged Kurt tightly.

"So, is this one of the reasons for your _daydreaming_?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, this is the many reasons why I was daydreaming, Cedes." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, now spill! Tell me everything, from the top!" she demanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes and with the speed of light he told her everything, from his first meeting to how Blaine found him first and then the singing, last night and till now.

Mercedes was gaping. "And here I'm feeling such a douche for not noticing earlier!"

Kurt just giggled, he take a look at his phone. He still had fifteen minutes before the date.

"It's not like I'm trying to hide it from you Cedes, I just didn't get the right time to tell you," Kurt said, feeling guilty.

"Nah, it's alright. As long as you tell me," she shrugged "Now it explained why Santana was being all bitchy when Rachel tried to talk to you."

"Yeah… She really likes my love life, so can't blame her." Kurt smiled.

Mercedes smiled back at Kurt. She was happy because it had been a long time since she saw Kurt's smile shines like _that. _The smile of _love._

"Well, shouldn't you be off to your date?" she spoke. "Don't worry, I'll cover for you if anyone asks. Make sure you text me when the date is over! I wanna know everything!" she added happily before shoving him.

"Okay, see you later, Cedes!" he waved.

Mercedes waved back before taking her leave. She prayed that her friend would be this happy forever.

********************Klaine********************

_**To iluvklainebows : Thank you for reading! When are you gonna update your story, hrmm? *give dagger stare***_

_**To Rori Potter : Thank you! :) And I've update! XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>fostinefoli :<strong>_

Great stories...I want more warbler interaction with kurt...*because that will be funny and interesting to see them tried embarased blaine in front of kurt...  
>Will the warbler and blaine know about the royalty?<p>

_**Me: Don't worry, Kurt will interact with the Warblers! Just not soon though. Hrm... Should they know about Kurt's royalty? Maybe, or maybe not~ Lol, you juts have to find out in the future! ;D Btw, thank you for reading! X)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Review~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>_


	10. Tenth - X

_**Chapter 10! Klaine on a date! I update early this week :)**_

_**Credit : anjumstar (Beta) Thank you! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unless Ryan Murphy suddenly told me to take over! XD**_

_**Pairing: Klaine! On a date!**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy... Appearance of someone...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

_Abc_ - Change in lyric

********************Klaine********************

The prince walked into the Lima Bean. The last time he went there was his second encounter with Blaine. He smiled sadly at the memory.

_'I wonder what would've happened if Blaine gave up on me on that day'_ he thought, but then he shook his head. _'No, he wouldn't…'_ he smiled. He knew Blaine would never give up on him.

Kurt took a seat near the wall, far from the door and windows so they could prepare themselves for when any of New Directioners would pass by. It didn't take long before Kurt saw the curly-haired boy walking into the café, smiling when he saw Kurt's angelic face. The lead soloist took a seat opposite to Kurt.

Kurt was stunned to see Blaine's wild curls, his gaping was making Blaine nervous.

"Can I _touch _it?" the prince asked, still not taking his eyes from the curls.

Blaine just shrugged, not really minding as long Kurt was not horrified by it, it was a bonus having his lover to touch him too.

Kurt's hand reached across the table and he started touching Blaine's curls. What surprised Blaine more was when Kurt almost squealed… excitedly? Now it was his turn to gape.

"It's _so soft!"_ Kurt giggled, running both his hands through Blaine's hair and he squealed again, which gained a few weird looks from the other customer in the café.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's adorable excited face. "Are you going to play with my hair through the whole date?" he asked.

Blaine's word seemed to snap Kurt's attention to the surroundings. He quickly went back to his seat, a little tint of red appearing on his cheeks. Blaine could see his lover was trying to hide himself from embarrassment by not looking anywhere but the table. This time, Blaine's hand reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's.

"_You_ are just simply adorable," he said, making Kurt smile wider.

They were now in their own comfort zone, looking at each other affectionately.

"So, what made you go out with _that_ look?" Kurt asked, grinning.

"Just for precautions. I wanted to come here as _your_ date, not as the dapper, stiff Warbler Blaine." He smiled. "And I want this date to be _special._" He added.

If Kurt hadn't had any self control, he would have swooned dramatically and fallen to the floor at Blaine's words, but that didn't stop him from grinning giddily.

They were now staring at each other lovingly, not even realizing someone had just invaded their zone.

"Wow, Blaine? Is that really you under those bushes?" Someone spoke just beside their table.

Kurt was about to retort back an insult, he was capable of insulting anyone with just one flick of his talented, sharp eyes and tongue. However, Blaine's respond stopped him from doing anything.

"J-Jeremiah?" Blaine gulped nervously. Emotions were playing on his face freely that Kurt could easily read. There was shock, stun, surprise and… fear?

"Yes, Blaine. I knew you would never forget me." Smiled the other male. He was completely ignoring Kurt's presence.

Jeremiah stared at Blaine and Kurt's entwined hands, his urge to tear them apart becoming clearer at his face before it twisted into a smirk.

"Seriously Blaine, this is your first date, right?" Jeremiah spoke, still smirking.

Kurt just stared at the newcomer curiously. _'How'd he know this was their first date?'_ Well, to be exact their first official date. He then glanced to Blaine, he could see the fear he saw before, it was much clearer now. Blaine was holding on his hand tightly, his eyes were looking at Kurt… pleadingly?

Kurt was confused.

"Well, looking from both of your reactions I'm pretty sure Blaine hasn't told you about me," he said, in a sickly sweet way. "And were you also planning to sing to him later, Blaine?"

Blaine seemed to flinch at the new information which Kurt had just gained. Kurt looked at him confusedly but smiled warmly when he saw how terrified Blaine looked right then and that seemed to calm him down a little. However, it didn't make Jeremiah any less annoyed.

Jeremiah slammed his hand on the table, surprising the couple. However, Jeremiah's attention was only on Blaine. His next words surprised Kurt.

"I _want you _back," he said.

Before Blaine could respond, he cut in again. "No, scratch that. You'll obviously crawl back to me especially now that we're equal to each other." He smiled before leaving the table.

Again, if Kurt didn't have any self control, he would have strangled that hideous male. Blaine's tugs on his hand gained his attention.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. T-that was Jeremiah. I promise he's no one! Y-yes we used to date but he was never my boyfriend! I promise!"

Kurt would have teased Blaine for how cute he was to be this upset, but he stopped himself. "What happened really?" he asked.

Blaine didn't let the opportunity slide; he didn't want Kurt to leave him, so he quickly explained

"I used to have a c-crush on him. I promise it was just a crush! Nothing more! And it was a year ago, before I was even a Warbler. I asked him out, and he accepted. We hung out together and I was really sure he liked me too s-so I asked him to be my b-boyfriend." Blaine stopped for a while, waiting for Kurt's anger burst but it didn't come.

Kurt nodded, giving him a smile of encouragement.

Blaine smiled in relief _'How lucky I am to have met you?'_ he thought. "He rejected me and said that he didn't see me as more than just an _acquaintance _and I was not up to his standards. He dismissed me and later on I heard he already had a boyfriend named Jess-something, who was an artist, and I was just someone he uses to make his boyfriend jealous"

Kurt was furious. _'What the hell?!'_

"Kurt, Love, please say something? You look like you're gonna murder someone." Blaine joked nervously.

"I might be planning on it." Kurt answered, but he remained calm. He mustn't let someone a jerk, who he had just met bother his life… but it's freakin' hard not to!

He could feel Blaine's grip on his. He was about to give another smile of courage before the hideous previous voice came through his ears again.

Jeremiah was standing on the small stage prepared on the other end of the café. Holding the microphone, he looked straight at the specific couple's table, still smirking.

"I'm gonna sing this song to someone here. I hope he remembers back to everything we've done"

On cue, music started to play and Jeremiah started to sing. Kurt recognized the song and gaped in disbelief. He was going to sing Want U Back by Cher Llyod!

.

_(Ugh!)  
>Mm, yeah…<br>La la la la la, ha ha~  
>(Ugh!)<em>

_._

Jeremiah was not alone on the stage. He brought a few of his friend to help back him up.

In Kurt's view, it looks like a group of hideous monkeys trying to perform.

.

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
>Thought I needed to upgrade<br>So I went and walked away, way, way _

_._

Kurt hated to admit, but their voices were not bad. He just hoped none of the New Directioners would come in, or else they would try to recruit that _animal._

.

_(Ugh!)  
>Now, I see you've been hanging out<br>With that other boy in town  
>Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns<br>(Ugh!) _

_._

Jeremiah walked around the stage, gaining the other customers' attention. He pointed specifically at Kurt and Blaine's table, smirking at his own words. Kurt scowled at him.

.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with <span>him<span>  
>Remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>You got me, got me like this: (Ugh!)_

_._

Jeremiah smiled wickedly as he saw how worried Blaine looked.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, hoping Jeremiah's _stupid_ act wouldn't break them apart.

.

_And now you're taking him to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on!<br>And now you're taking him to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this: (Ugh!)<em>

_._

All of a sudden, Jeremiah started walking off the stage towards the table… Then, he was standing directly in front of Blaine.

.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back, I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>(Ugh!) _

_._

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want u back, I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>(Ugh!) _

_._

And then he turned his direction to Kurt, giving a disgusted look.

.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
><span>He<span> ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
>Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans, jeans, jeans<br>(Ugh!) _

_._

Kurt gasped in disbelieve. How dare a monkey like him insult him?! Kurt became enraged when Jeremiah started singing to Blaine again, ignoring him.

.

_You clearly didn't think this through  
>If what I've been told is true<br>You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
>(Ugh!) <em>

_._

Jeremiah made a fake crying stance before walking back to the stage. He stopped midway to turn to the couple's table and pointed at Blaine.

.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with <span>him<span>  
>Remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>You got me, got me like this: (Ugh!)  
>And now you're taking <span>him<span> to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on!<br>And now you're taking him to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this: (Ugh!) <em>

.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back, I want u back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>(Ugh!) _

_._

_'He's mine!'_ Kurt's inner voice shouted.

_._

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back, I want u back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>(Ugh!) _

_._

Jeremiah faked a sad expression at Blaine. If Kurt didn't know better, he would've thought the monkey was really sorry… would've.

.

_(Ohhh), I thought you'd still be mine  
>When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh <em>

_._

Blaine looked at Kurt in horror at the kiss part, and started shaking his head indicating: _I DIDN'T! I PROMISE!_

_._

_(Ohhh), and you might be with him  
>But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh <em>

_._

Jeremiah smiled at his words again. It was true; he was there first.

.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with <span>him<span>  
>Remember all the things that you and I did first? <em>

_._

_Yo!  
>Remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>And now you're doing them with him  
>Remember all the things that you and I did first?<br>You got me, got me like this: Oh! _

_._

Jeremiah was now back on the stage, dancing around and smiling wickedly at Kurt.

.

_Boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back, I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>(Ugh!)  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'<br>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
>I want you back, I want you back<br>Wa-want u, want u back_

_._

_(Ohhh…), I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back _

_._

_(Ohhh…), I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back_

_._

The whole café applauded, except for the couple, because Blaine was dreading Kurt's response, and Kurt was furious.

Jeremiah managed to give a wink to Blaine before coming down off the stage and that did it for Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine called worriedly.

********************Klaine********************

_**Dun dun dun! Gasp* What will happen next? XD Sorry, Cliffhanger~**_

_**To _**Rori Pottern and _**fostinefoli : Awwwww~ Thank you! XD I'm flattered that I made you guys laugh!**_**_**_

_**_**_**To iluvklainebows : Thanks! And remember to update your story! xP**_**_**_

_**_**_**To hayleybugg : Thank you! And thanks for reading! ;D**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HockeyGal09 :<strong>_

Love it :-) so happy they he to go on a date. But does Mercedes know Blaine's a Warbler?

__**Me : Thank you! Yay! Klaine on a date! Oh and yes, Mercedes knows that Blaine's a Warbler. :D**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song : Want U Back by Cher Llyod (I love this song~~ XD)<strong>_

_**Review~ Or asks me! I love questions! XD**_


	11. Eleventh - XI

_**Chapter 11! Yesh... Jeremiah is an ass in this fic.. ;D**_

_**Credit : Thank you, anjumstar~~~~ (Beta)**_

_**Disclaimer: I... don't... own... G.L.E.E!**_

_**Pairing: Klaine~~~~~**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy... Appearance of another someone...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

_Abc_ - Change in lyric

********************Klaine********************

Kurt stood up from his seat, earning a short whine from Blaine. "Please don't go." the lead soloist pleaded in fear of his lover leaving him.

Kurt smiled encouraging at his lover, before bending down to whisper, "I'm not leaving yet Blaine, at least not without you," and planted a kiss on the soloist's forehead. He then walked towards the stage.

Blaine watched his boyfriend whisper a few words to the band and they all returned smiles and a nod approval.

Kurt walked to the microphone stand, adjusting it before looking straight at Blaine lovingly and winking at him. The band started the music. All Blaine could think about right now was how perfect his lover looked up on the stage.

Kurt smirked as he already knew what song he was going to sing. _'Payback time,'_ he thought, evilly.

.

_He was a boy, she was a girl__  
>Can I make it any more obvious?<em>

_._

Kurt pointed at Blaine and then at Jeremiah. All the other customers glanced in their direction and both of the boys blushed at the attention. Kurt continued with the next verse.

_._

_He was a punk, she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<em>

_._

Kurt smiled at his lyric. Of course it was rude of him to state _that monkey, _a.k.a Jeremiah, as a girl, but _damn_ it felt good!

_._

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
>Secretly she wanted him as well<br>But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>They had a problem with his baggy clothes.<em>

_._

Kurt pointed at Jeremiah's table when he sang about the girl's friend. That earned him a few scowls from the group of _monkeys._

.

_He was a skater boy,__  
>She said see you later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her_

_._

_She had a pretty face__  
>But her head was up in a space<br>She needed to come back down to earth_

_._

Kurt smirked at Jeremiah, knowing that that boy was failing his own game.

.

_Five years from now, she sits at home__  
>Feeding the baby she's all alone <em>

_._

Kurt mentally laughed at the irony of the lyric. Of course it's not that different than the current situation.

.

_She turns on T.V., guess who she sees__  
>Skater boy rocking up MTV<em>

_._

_'Yeah, my Rocker-boy!'_ Kurt mentally added giddily as he waved his hand at still blushing Blaine.

.

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
><em>_And they've all got tickets to see his show  
><em>_She tags along, and stands in the crowd  
><em>_Looks up at the man that she turned down…_

_._

_He was a skater boy__  
>She said see ya later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin' on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>

_._

Jeremiah didn't even notice Kurt coming down the stage. He was now in front of the table. He almost jumped when Kurt sang the next verse. Kurt put on a smug face before turning back to the stage. Inner shouts: _Payback Bitches!_

_._

_He was a skater boy__  
>She said see ya later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin' on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>

_._

Music belted on and Kurt danced with the guitarist. Blaine didn't have any time to get jealous as he ogled his lover's moves, drooling over his boyfriend's dance.

_'Bad Blaine! Dapper thought!'_ He scolded himself

Kurt put on a sorry face, looking at Jeremiah in sympathy, when the next words came out of his mouth. He placed his hand where his heart was.

.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out__  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now<br>We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<em>

_._

_Too bad that you couldn't see__  
>See the man that boy could be<br>There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<em>

_._

_He's just a boy and I'm just a guy__  
>can I make it any more obvious?<em>

_._

Kurt shrugged.

.

_We are in love, haven't you heard?__  
>How we rock each other's world!<em>

_._

Kurt belted the high notes, earning applause from the audience. Smiling happily, he skipped and danced towards Blaine

.

_I'm with the skaterboy__  
>I said see ya later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know.<em>

_._

_I'm with a skaterboy__  
>I said see ya later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About the girl you used to know.<em>

.

Kurt ended the song and he sat on Blaine's lap. Smiling innocently at Blaine, Kurt asked "Did you like it?" Blaine shivered when his boyfriend's voice reached his ears.

"Babe…" Blaine breathed.

Kurt raised a brow at the new nickname but was taken by surprise when Blaine pulled him closer and whispered to him with deep voice "…I _loved_ it"

This time it was Kurt's turn to shudder. He then gazed deep into Blaine's eyes. Their faces got inches closer, lips brushed, but they were interrupted.

"That's a very nice voice you got there."

Both boys groaned in frustration as they turned their heads to the interruption. There they saw a tall man, looking directly at Kurt, specifically at Kurt's ass. Blaine could see the look of lust of the unknown man and it made his inside stir.

Blaine heard Kurt sigh. "Are you another one of Blaine's secret crushes?" Kurt's words surprised Blaine. "Just to remind you, _he's mine." _Kurt added possessively, his hands winding around Blaine's neck.

"No, no. I'm not interested in him. Don't worry." The man said, chuckling but his stare didn't waver on the brunette's body. "I'm Jesse St. James by the way. Call me Jesse." he extended his hand but neither boy took it.

"_Jesse!_" Jeremiah growled as he stomped his feet toward the couple's table.

"Oh, hi Jeremy. Didn't see you there" he greeted with a bored voice before looking back at Kurt. "So, can I know your name, beautiful?" He winked at Kurt flirtatiously. Kurt just gave him a disgusting gag act and ignored him.

Blaine gaped mentally at the other man. _'How dare he try to be flirty with my Kurt?!'_

"Jesse, what are you doing _here_? I thought you had _business_ to attend to." Jeremiah asked.

The Jesse guy rolled his eyes in annoyance "You're not my boyfriend anymore Jeremy. We broke up," he stated. Kurt saw the monkey's face turning red, not sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. "And yes, everything is settled." Jesse added calmly before, again turning his attention to Kurt.

Kurt wanted to leave, the man in front of him making him feel uncomfortable with his stare and grin.

"So, I was wondering…" the _Dodo bird_, as Kurt had just mentally decided to call Jesse, in front of him started again "…If you would like to join us?"

"What?!" Jeremiah shouted in protest. Both Blaine and Kurt looked at the two boys in confusion. "Just so you know, I'm the lead of the newest Guild that has just being approved to enter the next election. We are called Vocal Adrenaline and I'm sure you would be a good addition to us." he purred seductively.

Blaine stood up, his hand sliding around Kurt's waist protectively. Jesse could see the protective wall around the couple, and he sighed in annoyance.

"Well, you can bring your boyfriend too." Jesse said with a fake smile toward Blaine.

Jeremiah was about to protest again but was cut off by Jesse's glare.

"I'm sorry, Mr. St. James," Kurt spoke, "but I'm neither tempted nor interested." He smiled back with his best fake smile. Blaine smirked in victory, his expression smug. "And you can keep your offer for someone else who _cares_"

Kurt pulled Blaine out of the café, leaving _the_ _Dodo _and _the Monkey_ together.

The couple walked aimlessly without destination with Kurt's guidance before stopping, though not facing his lover. "I'm sorry that we had to leave." Kurt apologized, sadness in his voice.

"Why? You didn't do anything, Kurt." Blaine said in confusion. "I'm relieved that we left that place!" He added with his thousand watt smile.

Kurt turned and started to nuzzle Blaine's arm. Blaine chuckled at his lover's reaction but make no action to pull him off. He wasn't afraid of anyone knowing about their relationship because he was proud to find someone like Kurt.

"I'm very happy right now…" Kurt said in a content voice, closing his eyes as he made himself fall more into the comfort.

"Me too…" Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

They held each other tightly. Neither moved until Kurt jumped out of Blaine's embrace suddenly, surprising Blaine. "W-what's wrong?" Blaine asked in panic, scared if he did something wrong.

"O-oh, sorry." Kurt stuttered moving a step back from Blaine. His left hand reached in his back pocket for his phone which was buzzing nonstop. Blaine could see how Kurt's face turned into annoyance when he look at his phone's screen.

Kurt rolled his eyes; he looked at Blaine and made a sign for him to keep quiet. Blaine nodded in understanding.

Kurt pushed the answer button and placed his phone far from his ears. And the nightmare began.

"KURT! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"

Blaine jumped at the sudden outburst.

Kurt smiled apologetically at him and mouthed 'Rachel' at him. However, the duck's previous outburst was just the beginning.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU TO GO OUT ALONE?! YOU MIGHT BE ATTACKED!"

Blaine didn't know what the girl on phone meant but he knew he would _never_ let anything happened to Kurt. Rachel just continued to babble on aimlessly about anything and everything.

The Prince ignored his phone and placed it in Blaine's hand. Blaine was about to ask what his lover was doing but saw Kurt holding Blaine's phone stopped him. Blaine looked at his lover in confusion, not understanding anything. _'When did he take that?'_ Blaine wondered.

The sudden silence from Kurt's phone surprised Blaine. He thought maybe the Rachel girl had disconnected the calling, but…

"Kurt? Are you still there?" the girl asked.

Blaine was in the verge of panic, but Kurt quickly snatched his phone and gave back Blaine's. He then took Blaine's hand and started to walk.

"I was snoozing off listening to your shouts Rachel…" Kurt said casually.

Rachel huffed at the phone "Whatever… Where are you anyway?"

"Like you care where I am right now." Kurt said angrily but then sighed. "And to answer your question, I'm with Mercedes at the mall"

Kurt saw Blaine's confusion's expression. He then pointed at Blaine's phone.

Blaine looked at his phone and saw a few texts.

_._

_To : Mercedes_

_Sos. Rachel.. Where r u?-Kurt_

_._

_To: Kurt's Boy_

_I'm sneaking the back door. Be at the mall in 5. Is this your boy's num? ;) –Merce_

_._

_To: Mercedes_

_Thnx! Love you! On my way and yes –Kurt_

_._

_To: Kurt's Boy_

_I'll wait at the Gap. R u bringing ur boy 2? –Merce_

_._

_To: Mercedes_

_K. Not telling. See you there. Xxx –Kurt_

_._

Blaine chuckled at the texts. They didn't usually talk about their guilds but sometimes Kurt would accidently let it slip and talk about his friends. If he was not mistaken, Mercedes was one of Kurt's childhood friends and another one being Sam.

_'Yeah,_ _Sam…'_ Blaine frowned. The tall blond guy who gave him evil glare at the night he declared his love to Kurt. He wondered if that Sam guy had any feelings towards his Kurt, but that would be ridiculous because Sam was Kurt's best friend since childhood! So, maybe Sam was just protective over Kurt.

"Blaine, why are you scowling at the wall?" Kurt asked, amusement in his voice.

Blaine snapped from his thoughts, realizing that they were now in front of the mall door.

"Ugh… We're here?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt rolled his eyes before shaking his head at Blaine's question "Of course we are, _Einstein_. Let's go in. I want you to meet Mercedes!" he said excitedly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's adorableness and followed behind, their hands still locked together.

********************Klaine********************

_**Soooooooo~~~ This is chap 11~ Yesh, I made Jesse gay...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To <em><strong>Rori Pottern : Lol, yesh~ Jeremy is an ass... LOL<strong>_**_

_**_**_**To iluvklainebows : Lol, sorry~~ XD Yesh Jeremy! Go and stuff yourself! xD**_**_**_

_**To KadiXD : Awww, thank you! Don't worry! There will be more!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>fostinefoli :<strong>_**_

Can't express my feeling, I just want to know the reaction...I never expect Jeremiah will turn out...

OMG, you make me curious...what happen next...*I wanted Kurt sing to Blaine and make him flatter...so Jeremiah will know he never have a chance..."Insert evil laugh here"*

Can't wait the next chapter...

_**Me: Gasp* You guessed half right! OMG! Are you my twin! XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song : Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne<strong>_

_**Ask anything~~ x3 And review!**_


	12. Twelfth - XII

_**Chapter 12~ Sorry, it's a bit later than usual~~ **_

_**Credit : anjumstar~~~~ (Beta) Thank you~ :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee, mine not...**_

_**Pairing: Klaine~~~~~**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

_Abc_ - Change in lyric

********************Klaine********************

"Well, he's definitely not as I imagined he would be." Mercedes spoke as she eyed Blaine. "He's better!" She jumped excitedly with Kurt.

They were now at an Italian restaurant, eating dinner. Previously, they met at the Gap store and then made a few pit stops to buy clothes as evidence if Rachel asked anything. Their evidence search turned into a real shopping trip but Blaine didn't really mind because he could see another side of his Kurt.

"I'm the luckiest person alive," Kurt said happily, smiling at Blaine.

"No, I'm the luckiest person alive to find someone like you." Blaine argued.

Mercedes just giggled at the couple cuteness. They had finished ordering their food.

"_So_, what did you guys do today? Don't leave out any juicy detail!" Mercedes asked excitedly.

"Well, we went to Lima Bean," Kurt started, "and just… spent time gazing at each other," he said dreamily.

"And Kurt sang to me." Blaine interjected earning a gasp from Mercedes.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at Kurt in disbelief.

Kurt smiled proudly "Yes, I did."

And the couple started telling their friend about Jeremiah, Jesse and Aural Intensity. Mercedes was gaping when Kurt told her about Jeremiah's rude singing and insults to Blaine.

"Wow, if I was there I would have cut that boy!" Mercedes shouted.

"I know _right_?" Kurt mocked shock. "Like, what was he thinking singing to _my man_ like that?"

Blaine was stunned. He never saw the sassy side of Kurt before and it was… different. Good different really. He watched the two telling each other gossip. Sometimes he smiled at Kurt's reactions.

After their meal, they prepared themselves for goodbyes.

"I don't wanna leave," Kurt whined as he leaned to Blaine for a hug where his boyfriend happily accepted.

"Oh, Honey," Blaine cooed teasingly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Come on, white boy, we don't want Rachel to send secret agents to track us." she said.

Kurt huffed and latched himself away from Blaine and took Mercedes's hand. Blaine pouted instantly at the lost of contact, earning giggles from the two.

"Aww, Mercedes. Look at him." Kurt pointed at Blaine. "Can I keep him?" he asked, adding his cute pleading pout as he strolled towards Blaine for a hug. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, earning another giggle from the brunette.

"Aww, he's cute but you know puppies are not allowed in the building." Mercedes joked.

Blaine raised an eye brow. "Puppy?" He questioned Kurt in confusion.

"Yup, you're a puppy, Blaine," Kurt said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Didn't you hear me and Cedes talking before?"

Blaine shakes his head "No, I was too busy looking at you," he said with a grin that made Kurt blush.

"I can smell your sweetness from all the way over here," Mercedes cut in. "And my teeth can't take all those cavities anymore!" she said as she pulled Kurt away from Blaine who whined again from the loss. "Come on, I'm savin' your butt from Rachel."

"Wait, Cedes! One more thing, please!" Kurt shouted as he pulled himself from Mercedes's grip and ran to his lover.

He gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Blaine," he said and ran back to his best friend, leaving Blaine who was staring at Kurt. For some unknown reason, his heart swelled seeing his lover leaving.

.

"That was a bold move." Mercedes commented with a smirk.

"Well, I was just… appreciating him," Kurt said.

"Appreciating him or _all_ of him?" Mercedes said, wriggling her brows, earning a gasp from Kurt.

"_Mercedes!_"

"What? I didn't lie when I said he was better than I imagined. You should tap that, white boy." Mercedes said.

"Well, he does have a great body," Kurt said dreamily. "And all those _muscles._"

"You are so _whipped_!" Mercedes shouted.

They laughed happily as they walked back.

.

Blaine was on his way back, when suddenly was pulled back by none other his ex crush, Jeremiah. He groaned in frustration at the man.

"What do you want Jeremiah? I've already moved on from you." Blaine said in annoyance at the boy who had interrupted his previous date.

"I'm not trying to convince you to like me, Blaine," Jeremiah said in annoyance. "I want your help to make Jesse jealous again," he said bluntly.

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. _'Are you serious?!'_

Jeremiah could feel the rage coming from Blaine. He cleared his throat. "I know I used you before, and I'm s…" he stopped his word, took a deep breath. Blaine could see how hard it was for Jeremiah to apologize "I-I'm ssss…sorry," he said, slumping, "and don't make me repeat it," he added quickly.

Blaine raised his brow. "Okay, what do you want?" Blaine asked in curiosity.

"I don't know!" Jeremiah exclaimed in defeat. "All I know is Jess is really into your boyfriend, and I don't like it!"

Blaine nodded in agreement, knowing the feeling Jeremiah was having.

"So, I want him back." Jeremiah said. Again, Blaine raised his brow. "Not like how I want you back, _okay_…" Jeremiah said quickly. "I never liked you anyway," he added.

"Wait…" a smile crept on Blaine's face. "Are you jealous?"

Jeremiah blushed at the statement, pouted and nodded.

"Oh my _Lord_! _Seriously_?" Blaine asked, disbelief. Again, Jeremiah nodded.

"I always liked him, _okay,_" Jeremiah confessed.

"But, you guys broke up because…?" Blaine said.

"I don't know…" Blaine gaped at Jeremiah's answer. "I mean, neither of us cheated or anything, it just happened. He said he wanted to break up and I was okay with it."

"You said _okay_?" Blaine asked, again in disbelief. How can someone break up without a reason?

Jeremiah didn't like the way Blaine was looking at him. It was like he did something wrong, and he didn't like being wrong. "I don't know! He just asked me if I want to break up and I asked if he wanted to and he said there was no reason for us to be together because we didn't like each other," Jeremiah said, his tone sad when he got to the last sentence.

"But, you like him," Blaine said.

Jeremiah nodded and sighed. "I _really_ like him… He was the only guy who could stand me. I mean like accept me and fight with me about something. We argued about everything. Our clothes, lunch, dinner, movies, songs…"

"Why don't you tell him that then?" Blaine asked.

Jeremiah snapped his head toward him. "That's why I'm here," he said. "I need your help to do that"

"_Okay…_ I guess I can… do that?" Blaine answered, unsure with himself.

"Great!" Jeremiah clapped his hands happily. "So, how did you and Kurt get together? I mean, he's in ND and you're in Warblers."

"How'd you-"

"Just answer my question, Anderson." Jeremiah cut in.

Blaine rolled his eyes, _'How did I ever have a crush on this guy?' _he wondered. Jeremiah's questioning look was his cue to start talking, so he told him his story.

********************Klaine********************

The next day, Kurt woke up from his sleep. He stretched and got out of bed. He looked around his room in disgust; it was a mess! _'I am so gonna kill them,'_ he thought angrily.

Last night, Santana and Britney came to his room to demand information about his day out. Of course he told them everything and later Mercedes joined bringing some deserts. They ate peacefully until the Latina girl started to blast the radio. They sang and danced all night despite the complaint coming from Rachel's bedroom.

Kurt sighed and started collecting dirty plates off the floor and placed them on the table. Suddenly he heard a groan. He looked under the table and saw both Santana and Britney making out.

"Oh Lord or anything that is up there, please save my virgin eyes from this disgusting view!" he cried to himself, earning giggles from the girls under the table.

Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Geez, chill out Hummel."

"Morning Kurt" Britney added cheekily.

"Morning, girls." He greeted back with a smile. "Now, would you be so _kind_ to get out of my room?"

"Can we shower in your bathroom?" Santana asked as she stood up, pulling Britney with her.

Kurt shook his head. "No. No way! I don't want anyone to do any sexual things in my room," he said, blushing.

"Aww, but our room is too far-" Santana teased. "You could join us too," she said, grinning.

"No." he said firmly as he pushed the girls toward the door.

"Why don't you want to join us, Kurtie?" Britney asked yawning sleepily.

"Honey, I'm a guy." Kurt reasoned.

"Yes, but Puck's also a guy and he always says yes when we ask him," Britney said. "Sometimes we have se-"

Kurt quickly closed his ears. "I can't hear you Brit!" he said loudly. Not wanting to hear the 'S.E.X' word. Santana laughed at Kurt's behavior while Britney tilted her head in confusion.

"Did something happen to Kurtie's ears?" Britney asked.

"No, sweety. He just too innocent and a _virgin,_" Santana said as she pulled her girlfriend away from Kurt's room.

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew he was already 20, but he just couldn't help it. When it came to sexual stuff, he'd end up blushing madly and freaking out at everything, especially after what that happened in the past. Sometimes he wondered what Blaine saw in him.

.

"Alright guys. Today, we are gonna vote for solo." Rachel said, surprising everyone. "And it wasn't my idea. It was Finn's." she added, scowling at her boyfriend who was hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, so because this is mine and Rachel's last year, I thought we should start choosing who should be the next leader. So, whoever you choose for the solo will be your next leader until that person is kicked out of the guild." Finn added.

"Just like you." Puck added, grinning.

Finn ignored Puck's words. "You can only vote for two people, no more, no less. You can also vote for yourself." He smiled, happy at his own explanation.

"I thought Rachel was a year younger than you, Finn?" Kurt asked. He knew because Finn always complained about how he could never see Rachel again when he was going to get kicked out.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm quitting next year."

There were few gasps and quiet whoops of joy coming after her statement.

"Why?" Kurt asked, not believing that Rachel would let go of her one year of _glory_.

"Because I don't feel complete without Finn beside me," she said, holding her head high to accept any remarks or insults.

"I misjudged you, Berry," Santana said with a smirk, earning a smile from Rachel. "But doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off my bad list," she amended.

Rachel huffed in annoyance. "Well, at least you acknowledge me. That proves I'm very important." she said sarcastically.

"Alright, enough, both of you." Finn cut in. "So, you can send your votes to me or Rachel by the end of this week."

Just as Finn finished his sentence, someone burst through the door. They all turned to look at the intruder.

"Hello, fellow competition." It was Jesse. He bowed and walked to the middle of the crowd.

Rachel let out a gasped of disbelief before returning to her professional posture. She walked towards the stranger. "Who are you? Just so you know, you are in a district area where only the New Directioners can enter."

"Wow, don't bite my head off." Jesse joked, taking a step away from the girl. "I come in peace." He smiled sweetly, turning around to look at everyone and when he saw Kurt his smile grew wider.

Kurt was now scowling at him. _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_

"Why, hello there, beautiful. I didn't get your name last time," he said, walking to brunette. Before he got to Kurt, Sam and Puck jumped in defense, while Santana, Britney and Mercedes ran beside Kurt.

"And who do you think you are?" Sam snarled at the stranger. Like hell he's gonna let him near his Prince, but Jesse's next action surprised them.

.

_And who do you think you are…  
>Running around leaving scars…<br>Collecting your jar of hearts…  
>And tearing love apar<em>_t_…

.

Jesse sang.

"What?" Puck questioned. Both Puck and Sam looked at Jesse in confusion but did not let down their guard. Kurt face-palmed at their obliviousness.

Jesse knew Kurt was on the same page as him. So he continued to sing.

.

"_You're gonna catch a cold…  
>From the ice inside your soul…<br>So don't come back for me…  
>Who do you think you are…<em>

_._

Jesse smirked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring the flirty look Jesse was giving to him.

"Jar of Hearts." Rachel spoke. "That song would suit my voice perfectly."

Jesse ignored her, still looking at Kurt through the two _walls_ in front of him. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"

Puck pushed Jesse away and cracked his knuckles. "I don't know who you are, but whoever messes with Princess will get the taste of my fists," he said darkly.

However, Jesse didn't even flinch. "I didn't come here to fight. I was just greeting the competition. You know, like saying hello before we beat you up," Jesse said calmly.

"And who do you-" Artie started but was cut my Jesse.

"Please, as much as I like singing. I don't think I want to sing the same thing over and over again." Jesse smirked and turned to Kurt. "Are all of these boys so short in vocabulary that they have to repeat the same thing over and over again?" he insulted.

Kurt scowled harder at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Finn asked.

Jesse rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, your little hobbit there asked me that already." He pointed at Rachel.

Rachel was about to snap back at him, but Kurt stepped out of the defense.

"Unfortunately, you failed to answer her question and continue to insult people the who asked you.

"Not just that, your stupid greased hair is polluting _our_ auditorium. If you're here to just insult and give kindergarten remark, we have no interest in anything whatsoever coming from your mouth. So don't waste your time here, take your ass out, and go wash that filthy hair of yours with something called hair products."

There was silence before Jesse burst into laughter. All the New Directioners took a step away from the new comer.

"Is he crazy?" Tina spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry." Jesse apologized, steadying himself. "It's just, you're interesting," he said looking at Kurt.

"Are you here to join us?" Rachel asked suddenly. Kurt looked at her in disbelieve. "I mean, I know you're not in the Warblers and you're here. Obviously, you came here to join us. And all the insults you just throw is a test whether you think we are worthy of your talent or not. And of course, you have talent, but not as great as Finn and me," she rambled.

Jesse started to laugh again, "Alright, this is so much fun…" He heaved a deep breath "Okay… okay… I'll stop and cut to the chase."

Rachel smiled smugly knowing that her guess was correct. "So, if you want to join you have to fill in some papers and sign a few agreements." she started.

"Oh, no" Jesse waved his hand to stop her. Rachel was a bit taken aback. "I didn't come here to join you. I'm here to introduce myself as the competition." he said.

Some of the New Directioners gasped.

"You joined the Warblers?" Rachel screeched.

Jesse closed his ears from Rachel's outburst. "God, you're _annoying_!" Jesse shouted but then ignored her. "Anyway, my name is Jesse." he said winking at Kurt. "I'm the new lead of Vocal Adrenaline, the new Guild and we're competing this year." he said, simple.

"And what does this have anything to do with Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Jesse asked back but then understood when he saw Kurt's scowl at the tall blond. "_Oh_, Kurt…" He smiled as if he had just won something worth a lifetime.

"What?" Sam saw Kurt looking at him, not understanding what he just did.

"Well, I didn't know _Kurt_ was in your guild, so I kinda asked him to join mine yesterday," he explained.

"But I thought you went shopping with Mercedes yesterday, Kurt." Rachel asked in an accusatory tone.

"Yes, I did, Rachel." Kurt answered, giving a dagger stare at Jesse.

Jesse looked between Rachel and Kurt in confusion. He knew Kurt was with his boyfriend yesterday, and it didn't seem like they were trying to hide or anything. So why didn't his friends know?

"Then how come you didn't tell me that you met with our competition?" Rachel asked as she pointed at Jesse.

Jesse rolled his eyes _'So, this means they don't know that their little Kurt went for a date yesterday. Interesting…' _He smirked. "Well, I didn't really ask him to join our guild. I was flirting with him and asked if he wanted to follow me home." Jesse said smoothly.

Kurt's stare wavered a little and he put on a _'What are you planning?'_ expression towards Jesse.

"Oh…" was all Rachel's responded with. Meanwhile Finn was gaping at the confession.

"But of course I was not his type as he rejected me," Jesse said, feeling the other New Direction boys lowering their fists.

"Yeah, he was annoying." Mercedes said, helping out. "We were eating dinner together and he suddenly sat beside Kurt and starts flirting. We left him as soon as we finished our food"

Kurt nodded quickly.

The other New Directioners seems to buy the story. "Oh well, I've done my introduction and I should be going. It's nice to see you again, _Kurt_. Fate must want us to be together to have us meet again." Jesse bowed and left.

"He's cute." Quinn suddenly said.

Kurt stared at her in disbelief.

"What? I'm just saying. Well, he's totally into you," the blond girl said.

"Ugh… I'm going back to my room." Kurt groaned and left.

The New Directioners looked at each other for a moment before someone started talking. "So, who are you voting for?"

********************Klaine********************

_**Chapter 12... Yep~ That's it~~ ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To little princess of mercury : Lol, I know right? Thanks for reading~ ;D<strong>_

_**_**_**_**To iluvklainebows : Shhhhhhhhh! That's their's secret! xD Yay! You're gonna update! ;)**_**_**_**_

_**To _**Rori Pottern : Lol~ Updated! ;D**_**_

_**_**To fostinefoli : Lol! Monkey and Dodo sittin' on the tree~~ XD**_**_

_**To Carmen : Thank you! x3 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Klaine forever and ever 3 : <strong>_**_

OMG this is so ausome :P you have to post again soon I can't wait to find out what mercedes thinks of Blaine! I can't wait to find out how Blaine will react when he finally finds out that Kurt is a prince. I love your portrail of jeramiah! I am a diehard klainer so yeah.

Devoted klainer out XD

_**Me: Lol! Thank you~~~ Klainers need to stick together! x)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song : <strong>__**Jar Of Hearts, Christina Perri**  
><em>

_**Review~~~~~~ :D**_


	13. Thirteenth - XIII

_**13! Yay~~~~~~~~~~~ xD**_

_**Credit : anjumstar, I can't thank you enough for Beta-ing! ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: *Pout* Glee is never mine... except when I'm sleeping of course~**_

_**Pairing: Klaine~~~~~**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

_Abc_ - Change in lyric

**.**

_Previous Chapter :_

**_"Oh well, I've done my introduction and I should be going. It's nice to see you again, Kurt. Fate must want us to be together to have us meet again." Jesse bowed and left._**

**_"He's cute." Quinn suddenly said._**

**_Kurt stared at her in disbelief._**

**_"What? I'm just saying. Well, he's totally into you," the blond girl said._**

**_"Ugh… I'm going back to my room." Kurt groaned and left._**

**_The New Directioners looked at each other for a moment before someone started talking. "So, who are you voting for?"_**

**_._**

********************Klaine********************

Kurt walked out of the auditorium. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he was pulled by his elbow. He braced himself for the falling impact but when he opened his eyes he saw Jesse, smirking at him. He quickly pushed himself away from the other male.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed, looking over his shoulder for any New Directioners.

Jesse raised his hands in a manner of surrender. "I just want to talk."

On cue, they both heard some of the New Directioner's voices coming towards them. Quickly, Kurt pulled Jesse into the kitchen and locked the door.

"Aww, I thought we were going to your room," Jesse fake-whined.

"As if I'm gonna let a competitor into my room," Kurt said.

"Fine. So, why here? I thought _the _kitchen is, like, the most common place where people could barge in any second?" Jesse smiled innocently.

Kurt rolled his eyes before explaining. "Only five people are allowed in the kitchen, including me. Sam will be spending time with the other boys, playing video games or something." The brunette then checked his watch. "Quinn might be in the library, reading some love novel. Tina would probably follow Mike to hang out with the boys and Mercedes would be on her way to my room to demand explanation regarding to you."

"The black girl?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. So, now what do you want?" Kurt asked, impatiently.

Jesse shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wondering why your friends don't know about your date yesterday," he said casually.

"Because I never told them that I have a boyfriend," Kurt answered.

"Figured, but why don't they know?"

"He's the Warblers' soloist." Kurt answered without thinking but then quickly turn to face Jesse, pointing his finger at him. "And don't you dare do anything to him. If I so ever find out he's in any kind of harm. I'll make sure no God or Lord or whoever you pray to can save your ass!"

"Wow, chill. I'm not gonna do anything to your boyfriend," Jesse said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"It's just that, you're much more worried about your boyfriend getting hurt than someone actually finding out that he's your boyfriend." Jesse said.

"I'm not ashamed of Blaine. If someone finds out, we'll figure something out," Kurt said.

"You really are something," Jesse said, with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"Now, are you done?"

"One more question?" Jesse asked.

Kurt nodded. It was weird really, because he found Jesse's company nice.

"So, how do you guys go to dates? I mean, based on that hobbit's reaction before, I'm pretty sure no one would take risks to go out with any Warblers."

Kurt showed his 'bitch-please' face. "As if I care of whatever she says. It's my relationship, not hers," he said before continuing. "And yesterday was our _first_ daylight date. Usually I sneak out at night to meet with my boyfriend."

"Wow, adventurous I see?" Jesse smirked but Kurt just nodded. "So, what is so special about yesterday? I mean you two could've chosen any other time to go on a daylight date." He asked in curiosity.

Kurt shrugged before answering. "Nothing really. It was just a coincidence that both of us didn't have any practice, because Rachel was too busy discussing stuff with Finn, and Mercedes was around to cover up for me."

Jesse nodded. "But then Jeremy had to come and ruin everything," he added with a smirk.

Kurt scowled at the memory. "What with you and him anyway? And why do you call him Jeremy? Isn't his name Jeremiah?"

"We broke up and he's my ex. We had a long history together." Jesse said "And Jeremy was a nickname I called him when we were still together. It kinda stuck"

"How long have you been broken up?" Kurt asked.

"Three… Four months, I think," Jesse answered.

"And how long had you two been together?"

"Three years, two months, twenty-one days, five hours and fifteen minutes. I couldn't count the seconds because I was wearing my digital watch that time." Jesse answered quickly.

Kurt gaped at the other male. "And you have no feelings whatsoever for him anymore?"

"We were just together because we were from the same world."

"You mean the Arrogant World?" Kurt mocked, earning a glare from Jesse.

"No, I meant he's rich, so am I. He's good looking, so am I. He could sing so can I, and there aren't many like us out there."

"Humble much?" Kurt spoke.

"Well, it's the truth. So, we just got together. Most of the time all we did was fight with each other and it was exhausting!" Jesse said. "So, I just thought that maybe it would be better if we just broke it off, and he agreed."

"Then, what about now?"

"I don't know." Jesse leaned against the wall. "I guess I do miss him a little. We rarely fight anymore because we separated our room after we broke up. The only time we do is on practice, but that's also rare because he's always too serious."

"You guys slept in the same room?" Kurt gaped not completely trusting his ears.

"Yeah, we kinda did very much everything together when we were boyfriends. We slept in the same bed, ate breakfast together, sang together sometimes we showered together." Jesse said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

If Kurt had not been in a serious mode talking right then, he would have blushed at Jesse's last confession. He cleared his throat. "If you miss him, why don't you tell him?"

"What if he doesn't like me? He agreed to break up with me when I asked."

"You wouldn't know if you don't try," Kurt said.

Jesse sighed. "I guess," he said as he pulled himself away from the wall. "Well, I should be off now."

Jesse went to unlock the door. As he opened it, he was startled to see Mercedes.

"Oh, hi there," Jesse said with a smile and waved at the girl. Mercedes didn't answer him. She went straight to Kurt's side. So the other boy took his chance to run off for escape.

"So, what did he want?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt smiled and dragged Mercedes into his room and started telling her everything.

.

Blaine had just finished taking his shower and was ready for bed. He took his phone to send Kurt a good night text but stopped when he saw he had two text messages from Jeremiah and Mercedes. He raised his brow. He knew why Jeremiah was texting him but why would Mercedes text him?

.

_To: Kurt's Boy_

_Jesse came to our practice 2day –Merce_

_._

Blaine's head was going wild, worried if something happened to Kurt.

_._

_To: Mercedes_

_How's Kurt? Is he ok? –B_

_._

_To: Kurt's Boy_

_Don't worry. He's fine, but they did have a little chit-chat –Merce_

_._

_To: Mercedes_

_What did they talk about? –B_

_._

_To: _Kurt's Boy__

_Kurt's calling you now –Merce_

_._

Blaine sighed relief. So Mercedes was with Kurt.

His phone blasted and he picks up.

_"Hello there stranger." _He heard Kurt purr at the phone. _"Get some, Hummel!"_ Santana's voice cut in. _"Shut up Santana! I'm having a moment with my man!"_

Blaine chuckled at the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, gorgeous."

_"Blaine, you can't call me that. You don't even know what I look like now."_

Blaine smiled "Well, I do know you will always look dashing in anything you wear."

_"You're such a sap,"_ Kurt said, Blaine could feel Kurt blushing just from his voice. _"I'm gonna throw up rainbows and skittles if this doesn't stop,_" Mercedes cut in.

"Well, hello to you too Mercedes," Blaine said. He heard a few shuffling sounds.

_"Well, I'm gonna have to say goodbye, cause Kurt is throwing us out if the room,"_ Mercedes said in amusement.

"Aww, I want to talk to Cedes more..." Blaine whined jokingly. Then he heard the door slam.

_"Okay, we're clear,"_ he heard Kurt say.

"You put me on speaker?" Blaine asked.

_"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice like you were really here with me,"_ Kurt confessed. _"I miss you."_

"I miss you more," Blaine said. He could hear Kurt groan.

_"No, I'm sure I'm missing you more than anyone can possibly miss for someone,"_ Kurt exclaimed smugly.

"Well… Hrm… I-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt _"You know if we keep this up I won't get to tell you what happened today."_ Blaine purposely whined into the phone. _"Aww… I wanna hug you!"_ Kurt squealed.

"Okay, so what happened today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt started telling Blaine about his day, how he woke up with his room half trashed and then continued with Jesse's sudden intrusion and confession about his feelings to his ex.

"So, you think Jesse still has feelings for Jeremiah?" Blaine asked.

_"No, Blaine! I don't think, because I know he does have feelings for Jeremiah. I mean, who remembers their time being together specifically?"_

"I do… and so do you…" Blaine answered.

_"And so do Finn and Rachel. And you see my point?"_ Kurt said.

Blaine nodded at his phone. "Yeah… I guess" he answered boringly, but inside he was ecstatic, jumping like a rabbit! _'This means Jeremiah won't have to worry about rejection and Jesse will get out of the picture!' _he thought.

Blaine heard a faint yawn coming from Kurt's line. "You should go to sleep," he said.

_"But I want don't want to hang up…" _whined the sleepy Prince.

"Me neither," Blaine said sadly.

_"Tell me what you're doing tomorrow,"_ Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled. "There will be Warblers practice from seven till the afternoon. I hope I'm not too distracted by _missing_ you while I'm practicing." He could hear Kurt's soft giggles which made his heart swell. "Later, I'm going shopping with Dwight and Reed but I'm pretty sure that I'll be thinking of you when we get there, reminding me of our date and all the shopping you did with Mercedes." He smiled at the memory.

He paused a few seconds to think before continuing. "And maybe if I'm not too busy holding the shopping bags, I'll text _'I love you'_s to you." Blaine smiled. He could hear Kurt's soft snoring through the phone. "If I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I might just run to the nearest bathroom to call you, just to hear your voice," he continued softly.

_"Love you Blaine…"_ He heard Kurt murmur in his slumber.

Blaine sighed in content. "Love you too, angel," he said before cutting off the call. He threw himself onto his bed, smiling happily before checking Jeremiah's text.

.

_To: Blaine_

_You free tomorrow? –J_

_._

_To: Jeremiah_

_Busy till 5. –B_

_._

_To: Blaine_

_Can you sneak out at night? I've found the song I want to sing –J_

_._

_To: Jeremiah_

_Sure. 8 meet at Lima Bean –Blaine_

_._

_To: Blaine_

_Got it –J_

_._

Blaine smiled. Everything would be alright …

.

Four days passed after Jesse intrusion in the New Direction's auditorium, and for four long days Kurt waited for the night when he could meet with Blaine again.

However, something unexpected happened.

.

_To: ND Kurt_

_Hey, did you know Blaine and Jeremy been hanging out? –Jesse_

_._

Kurt was surprised to see the text sender.

_._

_To: Jesse_

_Where did you get my number? –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_I have my sources. So, did u know? –Jesse_

_._

_To: Jesse_

_No. And how'd I know this is not your plot of trying to break us up? –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_I was just asking. Jeremy won't tell me anything and he's ignoring me, including in practice! –__Jesse_

_._

_'Oh…'_ Kurt thought and smirked to himself.

_._

_To: Jesse_

_You miss him ;) –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_Just ask you secret boyfriend bout it… -Jesse_

_._

_To: Jesse_

_I don't hear you denying but sure –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_Unfortunately, I'm writing that's why you can't hear. Want me to call instead? ;) –Jesse_

_._

_To: Jesse_

_No, thank you. I'll text you when I get info from Blaine. –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_Your secret boyfriend named Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson? –Jesse_

_._

Kurt frowned at the text.

.

_To: Jesse_

_Yes. Why? –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_Just wondering~ N thanks –Jesse_

_._

Kurt shrugged his curiosity away and started arranging his clothes, at the same time picking out outfit for his night date. Suddenly, his phone beeped another text. He wondered who it could be.

To his surprised, it was Blaine.

********************Klaine********************

_**...Cliffhanger again... Sorry...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Klainefan4eva : Awww, thank you~ xD<strong>_

_**To _**Rori Pottern : Yesh! Uh-Oh... What are they doing?! ;D  
><strong>_**_

_**To iluvklainebows : Lol~~ Thank you! x3**_

_**To _**_**Klaine forever and ever 3**_**_ : Awwww~~~ You're welcome! ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong> <em><strong><em><strong>fostinefoli <strong>_**_: **_**_

Awww'ed...excited puppy and the sweet klaine...you make me *aww'ed* when read that...  
>Mercedes always support kurt, right...<p>

What do you plan with blaine and jeremiah? *maybe blaine must say that plan to kurt, so kurt can play along with them...XDD  
>Can't wait next chapter...*i want scene with warbler again, still curious about the twins...<p>

Good stories you makeo

_**Me: Lol~ Well, I can't tell you what happen~ I don't want to spoil~ but you can guess~~~ ;D And don't worry, there'll be another Warbler scene soon~~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(: ~Review~ :)<strong>_


	14. Fourteenth - XIV

_**Chapter 14~~~ Wow... Couldn't believe that I made it this far! Thank you for reading! x)**_

_**Credit : Beta, anjumstar... Thank you, thank you soooooooo much!**_

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* Glee is not mine... but the idea of this Fic is... That should be enough... for now...**_

_**Pairing: Klaine... Yep, just Klaine...**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

_Abc_ - Change in lyric

********************Klaine********************

_To: My Love_

_Hey, do you know how much a polar bear weighs? No? Neither did I, but it's enough to break the ice ;) xxx –B_

_._

Kurt smiled at the text.

_._

_To: B_

_Are you serious? That's like the worst pick up line I ever read. xxx –K_

_._

_To: My Love_

_Hey, we're both__mildly attractive, we should date. :P xxx –B_

_._

This time, Kurt laughed.

.

_To: B_

_Hey I lost my teddy bear so can I cuddle with you tonight ;) xxx –K_

_._

_To: My Love_

_Babe, you can cuddle me all night if you want xxx –B_

_._

_To: B_

_So, does this mean I won? xxx –K_

_._

_To: My Love_

_Even if you didn't, you already won over my heart 3 xxx –B_

_._

Kurt swooned over Blaine's text. Seriously, this boy knew how to make someone fall more in love with him.

.

Meanwhile, Blaine was grinning at his own words. He didn't know what possessed him to do such things but if it made Kurt happy, he couldn't care less. He looked at his watch, and saw that there were still three hours before he could see Kurt again. He sighed. _'Why can't the time go any faster?'_

"You know Blaine, in five minutes you will replay the same thing," Dwight said as he passed through his room.

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah," Evan agreed, appearing by the door with his twin.

"You will look at your watch-" Ethan said.

"-and you'll sigh," Evan continued.

"And you will ask yourself the same thing you just asked yourself a few seconds ago," Dwight said, appearing behind the twins.

"Hey, that's our line!" The twins shouted at the retreating Warbler.

Dwight ignored the twins' shout and turned to face them. "You two should know better than to bother Blaine before his date night," he said boringly.

"Why not?" The twins asked in confusion.

Dwight pulled the twins away from Blaine's room. "Because he'll be nervous and start to jump to conclusions about what will happen later on the date." Dwight explained.

"How do you know that?" Ethan questioned.

"Ask Wevid," Dwight said before leaving the twins to their own thoughts.

Ethan and Evan quickly started to run to Wevid's room. They burst through the door and saw Wes already on the floor, tangled with his bed sheet. "How many times do I need to tell you about _knocking_?" Wes growled as he stood up.

"Sorry," The twins said, smiling innocently before hopping onto David's bed.

"What do you two want?" Wes asked, eyeing the twins in curiosity.

David was too immersed with his laptop and his headphones to realize the presence to the evil twins.

"Dwight told us-" Evan started.

"-about Blaine being nervous-" Ethan continued.

"-before his date nights and… we want to know about it," the twins finished together.

Wes groaned before rubbing his forehead. "I hate it when you two talk like that…" he mumbled before throwing his gavel, which had been on his bed, at David's head.

"Ouch! Wes!" David cried. He turned around to shout at his roommate but then he saw the pair.

"What do you two want?" he asked. "_Wait_! Did you blow up another room?" he questioned accusingly.

The twins shook their heads and smiled innocently.

David turned to Wes. "Then why did you throw your gavel at me if you don't want me to nag them?"

"They asked about Blaine's nervous-before-dates story." Wes said with a smirk. "And I thought you would want to help me tell the story."

"Definitely!" David face lit up and he jumped excitedly before turning towards the twins "Okay, close the door!" he instructed.

The twin did as they were told before jumping back on David's bed.

"Okay, so it happened just after they got together; it was their first date night," David said.

.

**_"What if he doesn't come?" Blaine asked._**

**_"Blaine… You do know you're talking about Kurt, right? The Kurt that you sang with, the one you called 'your angel'?" Wes spoke. Blaine nodded his head "So, are you telling me that you think that there is even the slightest possibility that Kurt would bail on you?"_**

**_Blaine shook his head "But, I didn't tell him that we would meet tonight. What if he wants to be alone tonight? What if he changes his mind about liking me? What if he doesn't like me?"_**

.

"What happened next?" the twins asked when David suddenly stopped.

"Well, he didn't want to shut up. We just had to do _something_…" Wes said.

"And so, we offered to accompany him that night," David said.

"Before we left, we set his watch 15 minutes forward." Wes laughed.

.

**_They arrived at their destination._**

**_"Okay, five more minutes," Blaine said, looking nervously at his watch._**

**_"Chill out, Blaine! I'm sure he won't ditch you like you ditch us," Wes joked, earning a glare from the dapper._**

.

"Five minutes was up and Kurt still hadn't arrived," David said.

"So we started to give him ideas," Wes laughed.

.

**_"Wow, Kurt's late," David said, pretending to look at his own watch._**

**_"Maybe something happened to him?" Wes said. Blaine felt himself freezing at the statement._**

**_"Maybe Kurt got kidnapped?" Wes gasped fakely, but Blaine was too worried to see it._**

**_"Nah, I don't think there's any kidnapper around here. But there's a possibility that he could have gotten involved in an accident! I mean, maybe he fell down the stairs and got badly injured!" David said, holding himself back from laughing when he saw the soloist's expression._**

**_"N-no, I'm s-sure he's alright," Blaine said, trying to convince himself._**

**_"Maybe a group of wild dogs chased after him! You know, because he's all alone," Wes said._**

**_"Now that you say that, there's high possibility that he could have gotten kidnapped! I mean, kidnappers usually go for cute angelic boy who walk alone, right?" David asked with a smirk, knowing Blaine is already freaking out._**

**_"Oh, and didn't this morning's news say that there was some psychopath running loose?" That did the trick._**

**_"Okay!" Blaine shouted, startling the two boys. "I'm going to go and find him!" he exclaimed as he started to stomp off._**

**_"Wait, Blaine!" Wes stepped in front of him._**

**_"Let me through, Wes!" Blaine shouted._**

**_"Blaine, why don't we wait another five minutes? And if he still doesn't show up, we'll call all the Warblers to help search for him," David assured the soloist._**

**_Blaine nodded, but inside he was as worried as hell._**

.

"Did Kurt turn up?" Ethan asked.

"Yep, one minute to nine," Wes answered.

**_._**

**_Blaine jumped when he saw Kurt. He hugged him tightly. "God! Thank God you're here!" _**

**_Blaine cried out happily._**

**_Kurt was startled for a moment before hugging Blaine back. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked looking at the other two Warblers for explanation before turning at the soloist._**

**_Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I… I just thought that I'd never see you again. I mean, I know you wouldn't ditch me but then they said things about kidnappers, accidents, wild dogs, then kidnappers again, news, and a psychopath!"_**

**_"Blaine!" Kurt shouted. Blaine stopped and blinked his eyes a few times. "I'm fine," Kurt said with a smile._**

**_"Good" Blaine said before pulling Kurt into his embrace. "God, I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you," he said softly._**

**_The Prince blushed but nuzzled deeper towards Blaine. "I think I love you too," he breathed._**

**_Blaine smiled happily._**

**_"Aww, they're so sweet that it makes me sick just looking at them," Wes said in fake disgust._**

**_"Yeah, I guess making Blaine worry helped him overcome their awkward stage," David said before laughing._**

**_Kurt rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised?" he asked in amusement._**

**_"So, the psychopath news isn't real?" Blaine asked, eyeing his friends._**

**_"No, Blaine. If there was a psychopath on the loose, they would've put posters around the place and warned everyone about it," Wes laughed._**

**_"I hate you guys," Blaine mumbled before pulling Kurt again into an embrace, trying to hide his embarrassment._**

**_"We love you too," Wes said, smiling. "And this was payback for ditching us before," he added in a sing-song voice._**

**_"You two have a good date! Be back before curfew!" David waved at the couple._**

.

"When Blaine got back that night, we quickly set his watch back, and he didn't suspect a thing!" David said.

"Classy, but we could have done better." Evan said.

"Yup, and it would have involved blood and real dogs," Ethan finished. The twins smiled wickedly.

"I don't wanna know about it," Wes said. "Now, run along. I have some work to do."

"Yes, _Mom,_" the twins said before running away frantically from Wes's gavel.

********************Klaine********************

_**Hope you guys like it...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To <em><strong><em><strong><span>Rori Pottern<span>, **_**_Klainefan4eva, _**_**_**Klaine forever and ever 3**_**_**_ : Updated! xD And thank you for reading~~~ 3**_

_**To iluvklainebows : You better update! Or else! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>what :<strong>_**_

I find it really offensive that people keep calling Kurt "Princess" affectionately. It's horrid and never actually happened in the show, so why include it? There were many names they called him inshow that would work...

Why does Kurt not act like a prince? How is everyone allowed to just trample over him? Really, if it wasn't mentioned that Kurt was a prince I would never have guessed; it seems like he's just some random teenager.

How did Blaine not know Kurt was the prince? That just makes no sense...

I apologize for being this harsh. I love the plot and the idea, but these parts are bothering me.

_**Me : Well, What (if that's your real name) I'm sorry if I offended you somehow by my writing idea. For me, I think Santana or Puck calling him Princess is a special pet name for dear Prince Kurt.**_

_**Well as for why Kurt is not acting like a Prince, you'll have to find out later about that. And well, there's a reason for every thing that happen. So, if you could... Can you...NOT jump into conclusion?**_

_**Oh, and about everyone trampling over him? I'm not sure what you mean but that's life. Well, yeah even tough he's a Prince that doesn't mean everyone gonna respect him... There'll be some point where someone will betray or make attempt to kill him.  
>However, in my story I made Kurt as someone who is comfortable around his friends and his friends are accepting for who he is... and a bit overprotective around him... Well, you get the idea.<strong>_

_**How can Blaine not know about Kurt being a Prince? Well, it's because he's from somewhere else so he doesn't know Kurt's well-being and Kurt is not the Prince of the country they are now living. Does that answer your question, Mr. What? If you read Chap 8 it might clear everything up a bit for you... But since you reviewed in Chap 4 so I'm sure you didn't read the later chaps.**_

_**And don't worry. I accept your apology. It was quiet the nicest critique comment I've ever get since I start writing here in Ff. It hurts... but I have to accept whatever you write to me... And thank you for reading... :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong>fostinefoli <strong>_**_: **_**_

Yayyy updated...*very excited...XDD...  
>Awwwe'd you always make me curious every chapter...and keep guessing about next chapter...why do you do that... but it's interisting to guess again...LOL...*so you're forgiven<br>*also i keep guessing about the twins, maybe they know about something important... ;D

Oh...you will make warbler scene...can't wait fot that...o

_**Me: Yesh~~ I've update! Lol, Yesh! Keep guessing! xD Awww~~ Thank you for forgiving~ ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>_

_**This will be my last update for this year (Lol) So, I'm gonna wish you guys Merry Christmas! And Happy Upcoming New Year! x)**_

_**Now... I have something else to tell you guys... Starting next year, I'm only gonna update twice a month...  
>I won't update every week anymore... *sigh* I don't wanna stop updating for weekly because I love checking at my traffic graph and see the bar increase the next day after I update, I love receiving reviewers, and I can't stop smiling when someone add this fic as their fav or just followed it... :)<strong>_

**_But, with college and stuffs come crashing into my life like a freaking meteor and smashed everything, I need some time to reorganize my life and my brain... Don't worry, I usually adapt fast in a new environment... So, I might start to update weekly again soon... but for now I can promise you guys that I'll update this fic twice a month!_**

**_I promise in the name of Klaine! x)_**

_**xxx**_

_**-Miss Hana**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~'-*-'~*~Review~*~'-*-'~<strong>_


	15. Fifteenth - XV

_**Chapter 15 here! Wow... I was planning on updating this last Monday but something bad happened... :( My big bro was bitten by a snake and taken to the hospital... but he's okay! The doctor held him for a few days just to be sure the snake's poison is not in his body...**_

_**Credit : Thank you, _**anjumstar (Beta). Although you're very busy but you till help Beta-ing this fic.. :')**_**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee... Not mine... but I can dream right?**_

_**Pairing: **_

_**Warning: BoyXboy...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

_Abc_ - Change in lyric

********************Klaine********************

Kurt was waiting at their usual spot, waiting for Blaine to arrive. Deep inside, he was wondering about Jesse's text. _'Did something happen between them? What if that monkey tries to win Blaine back? No… I…'_

His thought was cut off by a pair of hand closing his eyes. "Guess who?" Blaine voice traveled to his ears. Kurt sighed relief knowing it was his lover.

"Blaine, I could recognize your voice even if you were wearing a helmet," Kurt joked as he pulled Blaine's hands off his head and gave a short kiss to his lover. "You're late," he added.

"Sorry, Ethan and Evan was making fun of me" said Blaine, pouting.

"The twins? Why?" Kurt asked.

The way Kurt was looking at him with his big, round, bluish eyes was making it feel impossible to deny anything for the boy. "They keep on pestering me about the night we got together," Blaine said. "And I have no idea how they found out about that!" he huffed, sitting beside his lover.

"You meant the night where you freaked out that I might have gotten kidnapped or attacked?" his lover smirked. Blaine pouted at the statement. "Aw, don't worry. I'm sure they'll forget about it eventually, someday… I hope," Kurt added, laughing when he saw Blaine gaping in disbelief at him.

"That's _not _very convincing…" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at his pouting boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. "Didn't you promise me a cuddle tonight?"

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt deeper. "Yes, I did."

The soloist wrapped his arms around the Prince's body tightly. Kurt smiled happily at the position, allowing the comfortable heat surrounding him and let his mind wander. It didn't take long before he remembered his conversation with Jesse. "Jesse texted me today," Kurt spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

Blaine was startled. "What did he want?" he asked. Of course he knew that Jesse was having feelings for Jeremiah, but that didn't stop him from being jealous about that boy having contact with his boyfriend.

Kurt pulled himself away from the embrace, startling his lover more.

"K-Kurt? What did he say?" Blaine asked with hint fear in his voice.

Kurt held Blaine's hands in his and looks deeply into the his hazel eyes. "Well, he told me that you and _Jeremiah_ had been hanging out lately."

When Kurt's finished his sentence, Blaine's eyes were as wide a golf ball. "_Shit_" he cursed, surprising Kurt. "Kurt, it's not what you think," he started.

Kurt didn't know why, but his heart ached. _'Is is because I know they spend time together or because Blaine thought I would jump into conclusion?' _he thought to himself.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Blaine, just explain to me," he said calmly. The hurt in his heart didn't decrease.

"I… Jeremiah told me not to tell anyone," Blaine said.

_'Oh… So now he's your friend?'_ Kurt thought bitterly.

Blaine could see Kurt's expression changed. "No, it's not like that!"

"Not like what, Blaine?" Kurt questioned, his eyes glued at the ground. Hurt was written obviously on his face as Blaine had accused him of something again.

"I was helping him practice," Blaine blurted out, seeing Kurt's current expression breaks his heart. "It has something to do with Jesse," he admitted as he pulled by Kurt's chin toward him so their eyes were level. "I _promise_ there is nothing else between us."

Kurt saw the honesty in Blaine's eyes and smiled. "Okay," was all he said before falling into their previous embrace. He wanted to demand explanation. He wanted to know what his boyfriend was really doing with his ex-crush but he stopped himself from doing so because he needed to trust Blaine. The lead soloist promised that he wouldn't leave him, so he would believe.

Blaine sighed in relief, "I love you, Kurt. And I would never do that to you," he said, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. Again, the accusation felt a like someone had stabbed the prince's heart. Kurt nuzzled closer to him, ignoring the pain, before saying, "I don't like knowing that you spending time with that _monkey._"

"Monkey?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, Jeremiah the monkey," Kurt said bitterly, not understanding Blaine's sudden amused tone.

"Do you always present someone as animal? Last time you called me a puppy," Blaine reminded him.

"Not everyone really," Kurt admitted, blushing at the memory of himself worshiping Blaine's muscles.

"Care to explain, then?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt pretended to think before smiling and nodding. "Okay. There's Rachel the duck, because she's annoying and can't shut up. You're a puppy, because you're just adorable!" Blaine chuckled at this. "Jeremiah is a monkey, because he and his friends looked like a group of monkeys. Jesse the Dodo bird, maybe because he's too full of himself and he just reminds me of one."

Blaine stared lovingly as Kurt continued blabbering up about everything. _'I never want to see that expression on him again,'_ he thought sadly.

Suddenly Kurt giggled to himself.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I just thought Wes as a dolphin. Wes the dolphin," Kurt cracked up again.

Blaine didn't get it, "Yeah, he does have a pair of dolphin pajamas," he said making Kurt laugh harder. "What?" the soloist demanded.

Kurt tried to get a grip. "Well, did you know dolphins are gay sharks?" Blaine gaped at the statement. "Britney told me that. So, then I thought Wes the dolphin! And then you said he owns a dolphin pajama? Oh my Gaga!" Kurt cracked again.

"I still don't get it…" Blaine mumbled in confusion.

"Oh, sweety. I just said that Wes was gay without thinking," Kurt said. "Imagine him being gay!"

Blaine imagined. He saw the possibility of Wes looking like Kurt. Wes, wearing all those flamboyant clothes, talking about fashion, crying when watching sad story, Wes being sassy and bitchy… Wow, that's horrible! "_No_! What would happen to this world if that were true?!"

Kurt was laughing hard.

"You really like torturing people don't you?" Blaine teased.

"Nope, only the one I love…" Kurt said, smirking. For the first time, Blaine blushed. "Aw, you're cute when you blush!"

"Hush you, now go back to your animal-people talk," Blaine said, hiding his face in Kurt's neck, earning a giggle from his lover.

.

After the date, Blaine went back. He managed to arrive before curfew, so he didn't have to sneak in from the back door again. As he went in the building, he saw David, Thad and Wes walking towards the Warblers' hall. Blaine stopped his track by the stairs and shouted:

"Wes, don't _ever_ be gay!" before running to his room.

The other two councils stared at Wes.

"What was that all about?" Thad asked.

"I don't want to know" Wes said quickly.

"Maybe something happened on his date?" David shrugged as they continue walking to the hall.

"Do you think he has a crush on you?" Thad spoke in amusement.

"Please, drop it. I'm sure there's some explanation for that" Wes said.

"You seem to really know him, are you sure you're not gay? Or bisexual?" David joked.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Wes took out a gavel from his pocket. No one knew how that thing even fit in there.

"Fine! Just don't hit me with it!" David screamed as he hid behind Thad.

.

Meanwhile, Kurt had arrived in his room safely. He lay on his bed, clutching his phone, mentally debating whether or not to text Jesse about the information he'd just received.

Before he could make the decision, his phone beeped a text.

.

_To: My Love_

_On a scale of one to the moon, how free are you this weekend? Xxx –B_

.

Kurt smiled at his phone.

.

_To: B_

_Are we playing this game again? Xxx –K_

_._

_To: My Love_

_I don't see any 'N' 'O' xxx –B_

_._

_To: B_

_Not sure. Any particular reason? Xxx –K_

_._

_To: My Love_

_Jeremiah's gonna confess his undying love to his ex. Xxx –B_

_._

Kurt was jumping excitingly. He ran toward the door and locked it before running back to his bed and dialing Blaine's number.

_"Okay, should I be worried that you're calling?"_ Blaine answered with a chuckled.

"What song is he going to sing?" Kurt asked, dismissing Blaine's question.

_"Aww, no hello kisses?"_ Blaine joked. _"Well, I can't tell you. You have to see if for yourself."_

"Hrm… Then I guess you got yourself a date," Kurt said, smiling. Suddenly he heard a _thud_ sound coming from the phone. "What was that?" he asked. There a few moments of silence before Kurt heard a rustling sound.

_"I don't know what you just said to Mr. Dapper but he'd just fell off his own bed,"_ Wes's voice was heard along with a faint groan coming from Blaine.

"Oh my Gaga! Is he okay?" Kurt asked franticly.

_"Wes, give me my phone back!"_ Kurt heard Blaine shout. _"Well, he's fine." _Wes answered Kurt's previous question. _"So, what did you do?"_ David's voice was heard. Kurt could practically see Blaine trying to pry his phone away from Wevid.

"We have a date this weekend," Kurt said.

_"Oh…" _Wes and David chorused.

"So, can you please give Mr. McCurly his phone back," Kurt said, hearing a gasp from the line.

_"You know he has curly hair!"_ David said in a shocked tone.

Then Kurt heard Wes shouting something incoherent and there was a loud slamming sound.

_"Excuse those idiots. I don't even know how they were elected for the council,"_ Blaine said through the phone.

Kurt just giggled. "Well, I'm sure they're not as bad as my friends,"

_"Yeah, right," _Blaine scoffed. _"So, could you tell Jesse to come too? I know it's their love moment but Jeremiah was too shy to ask."_

Hearing Blaine talk about another boy made his heart hurt again. "Well, leave that to me. I'm sure he won't be able to resist my charm," he joked.

There were a few seconds of silence before the lead soloist spoke.

_"Okay, I changed my mind. I'm gonna force Jeremiah to asks him himself,"_ Blaine said quickly. _"And if he doesn't want to I'm gonna go asks that 'Dodo' myself,"_ Kurt could feel the jealousy coming from Blaine. He couldn't help but to feel happy.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, if you go and asks him, he would be suspicious and think that you might try to get him alone so you can strangle him to death," Kurt laughed. "So, rather than having Jeremiah cry over his crush's death, perhaps it's better if I just ask him," he reasoned.

The Prince heard a stomping sound. He could imagine the lead soloist pacing around his room trying to find another solution.

_"Fine… but I still don't like that idea…"_ Blaine huffed.

After Blaine had told Kurt all the details, they hung up. As planned, Kurt texted Jesse.

.

_To: Jesse_

_Wanna meet? Weekend –K_

.

It didn't take long for Jesse to answer.

.

_To: ND Kurt_

_Are you trying to cheat with me? Jk ;) -Jesse_

.

_To: Jesse_

_Puh-lease, I wouldn't even dream of doing it. So, are u bz this weekend? –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_No. Jeremy canceled practice this weekend for emergency… :( -Jesse_

_._

_To: Jesse_

_Boo-ho, poor you. So, Lima bean at 10. –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_Fine. Don't u have practice? –Jesse_

_._

_To: Jesse_

_I have my ways ;) –K_

_._

_To: ND Kurt_

_Touché… -Jesse_

_._

Kurt smiled in satisfaction. So, all he had to do now is find a way to sneak away from practice.

Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. He smiled wickedly and quickly typed his text.

.

_To: B, Jesse_

_I'm so going this weekend. –K_

********************Klaine********************

_**Thank you for reading :) I'll try to update the next chap sooner! x3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To tpring2tpring2 : Welcome C:<strong>_

_**To Rori Potter : Updated! x3**_

_**To _**_**_**Klaine forever and ever 3**_**_**_ : I'm not scared of you! xDDDD Lol~~ But don't go Lima Heights on me~~ :3**_

_**_**_**_**To fostinefoli **_**_: Hehehe... Don't worry... Reed will appear... soon... ;D And thank you! x)**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*_*Review*_*<strong>_

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**\~ABC~/**

**\~A~/**

**\A/**

**V**


	16. Sixteenth - XVI

_**Chapter 16... Not much to write... Sorry for the late update!**_

_**Credit : _**anjumstar (beta), you're the greatest!**_**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is never mine, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up dreaming! ;)**_

_**Pairing: Klaine, JesseJeremiah ( I can't think of their couple name... Any suggestion?)**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy...**_

"Abc"-dialogue

_'Abc'_-thinking

_Abc_ – Text message/Singing

_**Abc**_ – Flashbacks/Memories

_Abc_ - Change in lyric

********************Klaine********************

The weekend arrived rather fast for Kurt. He got up at five in the morning and ran to the bathroom. Later he went down to the kitchen to make breakfast before running back to his room. He placed the outfit on his bed that he'd chosen the night before with Mercedes and ran to his balcony and let down the hidden ladder.

The time showed seven, and on cue someone knocked his door.

"Morning, white boy," Mercedes greeted as she opened the door. "You're all prepared for your date I see?" She smiled.

"Yup," Kurt said, clapping his hands excitingly. "I seriously can't wait for Jeremiah and Jesse to get together and get out of mine and Blaine's relationship!" he said, practically jumping.

"Whatever you say, white boy. Now, off to breakfast!" Mercedes said, holding her hand out to Kurt.

The two went down to the dining hall and started eating. Sam, Santana, Britney, and Artie were already there.

"Oooo, Kurt's pancakes!" Finn shouted as he entered the dining room, hand in hand with Rachel. His shout seemed to attract all the other New Directioners that were absent before.

"Yes! Princess's pancakes! My fave!" Puck shouted as he entered, followed by Mike and Tina.

"Morning," Tina greeted, holding tight around at Mike's arm.

Quinn stomped in the dining room looking like a murderer. Her hair was sticking out, there were bags under her eyes, and she was glaring daggers at Finn and Rachel. No one dared say a word to her, _well_, except for Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he whispered quietly, fearing he would break the girl.

He saw Quinn take a deep breath to calm herself. "You know my room is beside your idiot step-brother's right?" Kurt nodded, wincing at Quinn's sudden insult at his family member.

"Well, for some reason they thought yesterday was a good day to get _laid,_" Quinn hissed in annoyance.

Kurt gaped in disbelieve. He felt sorry for Quinn so he took Quinn's hand in comfort. That seemed to calm the blond girl and then he whispered something to her, gaining almost everyone's attention around the table as he did so. Quinn raised her brow in question but Kurt just winked at her and shrugged it off.

.

Later on at practice, the time showed nine in the morning. All the New Directioners had already arrived at the auditorium. Finn and Rachel took the stage.

"Alright, we have received all your votes and the results are in our hands. Well, in my hand to be exact," Rachel said, fanning herself with the result papers.

"Are you sure you didn't spike anything, Berry?" Santana said with a smirk.

Finn cut in before Rachel could bark back a remark. "Alright, let's cut to the chase," he said, pulling Rachel backward and away from Santana. "Based on twelve members' votes, our soloist for this year's festival and the one to lead New Directions and replace me is…" Finn smiled as he look directly at his step-brother. "…_Kurt_, with _fourteen_ votes!"

Everyone applauded, happy with the result. Kurt, however was gaping in confusion "W-what? How is that possible?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"I gave both my votes to Kurt," Tina spoke, smiling and giving thumbs up to Kurt.

"Same," Santana said, raising her hand.

"Guilty as charged," Sam imitated Santana's action with a smile.

"Yeah, that and everyone else gave one of their votes to you," Finn said, happy that his little brother would take over his place next year.

"Even Miss Berry?" Puck asked, eyeing the girl soloist.

Everyone turn their eyes at the Rachel. "Yes, I voted for Kurt and Mercedes," she said proudly. "I obviously think they would be the most suitable to take over this guild as they are my fellow divas," she explained.

"Well, for the sub-captain we have a tie between Santana and Sam with three votes each." Finn said.

Santana smirked and threw Sam a challenging look, while the blond boy just shrugged it off.

"Why don't we let the Princess pick which he wants to be his assistant?" Puck suggested.

"Unfortunately, Kurt voted for both of them," Rachel answered quickly. "So, we thought it would better if we had another vote."

"Why don't they both be Kurtie's assistant?" Britney proposed. "Because I know Kurtie likes both Santana and Sam,"

All the New Directioners nodded at Britney's idea. Santana ran and hugged Kurt's arm."Well, I don't mind sharing Hummel with Evans," she said winking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes before saying, "Well, I don't mind either, Lopez," he said, smiling with his best fake smile.

"I guess we have our leader and sub-leaders," Finn announced.

"Yeah! We should celebrate!" Puck shouted excitedly.

"Party!" Artie agreed.

"I guess we deserve a little celebration," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yes!" Finn jumped and pulled his girlfriend in for a hug.

Suddenly, the four spoken fell to the ground. Tina, Mike and Quinn gaped at the view. None of the fallen moved a muscle, as if they were dead. Tina was about to scream out in fear but was stopped by Kurt's words.

"Well, just in time," Kurt said, smiling contently as he tapped on his wrist watch. "Though I have no idea why you two aren't asleep." Kurt looked at Tina and Mike in confusion. Meanwhile, Sam and Mercedes started to pick up Finn, who was squashing Rachel, and move out of the auditorium, Santana and Britney pushed Artie's wheelchair after loading Puck on his lap.

"How were we supposed know?" Mike said, horrified by the view. Tina stared at Kurt curiously.

"Does this have something to do with your cookies that you warned me not to eat during breakfast?" Quinn asked, making the two Asians gape at her.

Kurt nodded. "I put sleeping pills in those cookies when I baked them last night," the brunette said, happy that the sleeping pills worked. "I knew that Finn and Puck could never resist them"

"Are you talking about the triple chocolate chip ones that were in the kitchen?" Tina asked.

Kurt nodded and Mike sighed relief, "Wow, luckily Tina stopped me before I could take a bite out of one of them!"

"Yeah, you should be, Mike Chang!" Tina said smugly before playfully pushing her boyfriend.

"So, did you have any particular reason for doing this?" Quinn asked.

"I have a date today and this was the only way to get out of practice," he answered, shrugging.

"You have a _boyfriend_?" Quinn shouted. "When did this happen?"

Kurt was about to answer but one glance to his watch stopped him, "Sorry, but I have a date in 30 minutes. Got to get ready," he said before fleeing away.

The three remaining New Directioners looked at their new leader running out of the auditorium and by then the four other New Directioners came back to pick up the last sleeping victim. "And you guys knew about this?" Tina asked quietly, gaining the four's attention.

"Yup, Auntie Santana knows first!" Santana said. Britney nodded enthusiastically.

"I was there when the guy confessed to Kurt" Sam said. "Although he did tell me about that hobbit before it happened."

"And I caught him on his way to his date," Mercedes said, smiling.

"You guys are gonna tell me everything!" Quinn said, frustrated at being left out. Mike and Tina joined them before the other four smiled and started their stories.

.

Kurt quickly changed his clothes and slide down the ladder. He ran to his destination. When he arrived, he still had five minutes to spare. He found a table and tried to calm his breathing from all the running then he texted Blaine:

.

_To: B_

_I'm here. No Jesse yet xxx –K_

_._

Kurt's phone beeped seconds later.

.

_To: My Love_

_I'm behind the stage with Jeremiah. He's being a bitch :( -B_

_._

Kurt was about to reply when someone touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"Wow, I'm not a _ghost,_" Jesse laughed as he took a seat beside Kurt.

"Well, you scared me like you are one," Kurt said, then quickly texted Blaine.

.

_To: B_

_He's here xxx –K_

_._

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" Jesse raised his brow.

"Maybe," Kurt said in a sing-song. He could sense the boy beside him pouting even without looking.

"Well, at least you have someone to talk to whenever you're bored of me," Jesse said, huffing at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at the childish behavior. "Then why don't you text your _Jeremy_?"

"I did, but he didn't answer my texts," Jesse said.

"_Texts?_ As in plural?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I've sent him, like, twenty texts and he didn't even reply to one!" Jesse said with annoyance in his tone.

"Well then, you don't have to worry about it anymore," Kurt said, giving a knowing smile.

Jesse raised his brow in confusion. "Do you know something I don't?"

Kurt's grin grew wider. "Fortunately, yes. I do and it has everything to do with your Jeremy being MIA for the whole week."

"Tell me!" Jesse demanded.

"Hush and be patient," Kurt said firmly.

"Is he here?" Jesse asked as he started to look around, at the same time Kurt received a text from Blaine.

.

_To: My Love_

_Enjoy the show xxx –B_

_._

The sound of guitar echoed throughout the store, sinking away all the noise. Kurt and Jesse's attention averted toward the little stage. There, they could see a familiar boy standing, holding a microphone. The boy looked nervous as his eyes searched for something… or rather, someone.

His search came to an end when he saw Jesse's gaping face; he smiled and sang:

.

_I remember like it was yesterday  
>First kiss and I knew you changed the game<br>You had me exactly where you wanted  
>And I'm on it<em>

_._

Jesse was still gaping. Who wouldn't at seeing your ex-boyfriend and current crush, who has been ignoring you forever, singing to you on the stage with his beautiful voice? However, seeing _his_ Jeremy smile made his heart beat faster and his face burn.

_._

_And I ain't ever gonna let you get away  
>Holding hands never made me feel this way<br>So special, boy it's your, your smile!_

_._

_We so in love, la, la, la, la  
>Yeah, we so in love, la-la, la, la, la<br>And I just can't get enough of your l-l-l-love  
>Yeah, we so in love, love, and I want you to know<em>

_._

Jeremiah blushed at his bold confession through the song. He did like Jesse and this song portrayed exactly how he felt for that one boy.

_._

_You are my baby love, my baby love  
>You make the sun come up, oh boy (oh boy)<br>You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of_

_._

_You are my baby love, my baby love  
>You make the sun come up, oh boy (oh boy)<br>You're my every, every, every, everything_

_._

Kurt could see the attraction between the two boys. He chuckled, _'They're so into each other'_ he sighed at the romantic scene, hand on his chest.

_._

_In a minute now, we're still holding it down  
>Butterflies every time you come around<br>You make me so crazy, it's crazy, oh baby!_

_._

_And I don't ever wanna be with no one else  
>You're the only one that ever made me melt<br>You're special, boy it's your, your style!_

_._

_We so in love la, la, la, la  
>Yeah, we so in love la-la, la, la, la<br>And I just can't get enough of your l-l-l-love  
>Yeah, that's all I'm thinking of,<br>Love, and I want you to know_

_._

_You are my baby love (You are my baby)  
>You make the sun come up, oh boy, (oh boy)<br>You're my every, every, every, everything_

_._

When the next verses came up, they saw another person climbing on the stage. And there he was, Blaine, smiling specifically at Kurt.

_._

_Yeah, everything, everything, oh  
>Everything, everything, oh<em>

_._

Kurt always knew that Blaine's smile was contagious, because he was also smiling himself.

_._

_Blaine:_  
><em>You my always and forever<br>You my sunshine on my mind constant  
>Think about you all the time<br>You're my everything_

_._

Blaine rapped, pointing straight at his lover's direction and winking. Kurt's smile grew wider.

.

_Everything, everything, oh  
>Everything, everything, oh<em>

_._

_Blaine:_  
><em>You my new school love<br>You my old school love  
>And it's so true<br>You're the one I'm thinking of_

_._

Blaine rapped again before Jeremiah took over.

_._

_You are my baby love, my baby love  
>You make the sun come up, oh boy<br>(You make the sun come up on a cloudy day)  
>You're my number one, you're my special thing<em>

_._

Jesse was still at a loss for words. He had stopped gaping but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his crush. But, right now he didn't give a damn because his Jeremy was singing to him!

_._

_Everything, everything, oh  
>Everything, everything, oh<br>You are my everything  
>You are my baby, baby, baby, baby love<em>

_._

The song ended and everyone applauded, there was even someone whistling but Jeremiah was too busy blushing to care. He quickly ran down from the stage, dragging Blaine with him.

********************Klaine********************

_**Okay... Cliffhanger... Don't kill me... xD  
>I've been very lazy lately... I wonder why~~~~ How's your life?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To fostinefoli : Thank you! :) Anyway, no. Reed won't appear on the next chapter. But he will in chapter 20~ ;D<strong>_

_**To KlaineGleekStarkidfan4ev : All I can say is... GOOD LUCK WRITING! XD  
><strong>_

_**To Rori Potter : Updated! :D**_

_**To WillYouLoveMyDarkSide : You will update! Or else! Lol~~~ How's life~? :)**_

_**_**_**_**To Klaine forever and ever 3 **_**_: Ugh... I've update! It's sooner than I planned... but don't go Lime height on me... Cuz I can write if I'm injured or emotionally damage~ XD Lol~ What theme?**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song : Baby Love, <strong>**Nicole Scherzinger ft. Will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_

_**_** * K * * * **** * * ****  
>* * L * * * * * * *<br>** * *~A~* * * N * E**  
>* * * * * I * * * *<br>* * **** * * **** * * **** *!**_**_

**\~***~/**

**\~*~/**

**\*/**

**V**


	17. Seventeenth - XVII

_**Chapter 17... The saddest chapter... I hate myself for writing this chapter... :'(**_

_**Credit : _**anjumstar (beta). Thank you! You're the best! :)**_**_

_**Disclaimer: It ain't mine... and I'm talkin' bout Glee... And I'm currently hating Tina...**_

_**Pairing: Klaine, Jessemiah (Thanks WillYouLoveMyDarkSide and Klaine forever and ever 3 for suggesting their couple names~ :D)**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy, and... angst... :(**_

********************Klaine********************

Blaine was startled by the sudden movement. When they got into the men's bathroom, Jeremiah started to pace nervously.

"You know, you should go and face him," Blaine said, knowing well what the nervous boy was going through.

"No," Jeremiah whined. He would never admit it, but this time he didn't care if he looked pathetic. "What if he thinks I'm a fool? Didn't you see the way he looked at me? He never looked at me like that before!"

"Wow, wait a second," Blaine stopped him. "That doesn't mean that he's gonna reject you. I'm sure he has his own confession to tell," he assured the other boy.

Jeremiah looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, searching for any hint of lies, but he could find none. However, his anxiety was still running wild. He groaned in frustration, because his heart wouldn't let him forget the look on Jesse's face.

Blaine was getting tired of Jeremiah's antics. He was about to push the boy out of the room when suddenly, he was being pulled the other way.

Jeremiah heard Jesse's voice through the bathroom door and he couldn't think straight. He started to panic and pulled Blaine, into a kiss. When the door was opened, he could see Jesse's looking at them for a few second before fleeing away.

Blaine too was shocked by the action, his eyes wide. When Jeremiah pulled away, Blaine pushed him. "What the hell was that for?!" Blaine shouted.

Jeremiah seemed to regain his senses. "I had to, Jesse was looking," he said

"_What_?" was all Blaine could say.

"I had to, okay… I didn't know else what to do," Jeremiah said, crossing his arms defensively.

Blaine smacked his forehead. "Don't you know that you've just crushed your chance of confessing?!" he cried out in, frustration as he ran his hands through his hair. "What was the point of us even practicing? All of it just went waste because of you're too much of a coward to tell that Jesse what your feeling!"

The other boy looked at Blaine guiltily. He knew what he did was wrong, but it wasn't technically his fault, _right?_

"I'm sorry…" Jeremiah said quietly.

"No, you're not! Not until you tell your ex-boyfriend how you feel!" Blaine said, dragging Jeremiah out of the bathroom toward his lover's table. There he saw Kurt sitting alone.

"Hey, where's Jesse?" Blaine asked, his hand still gripping Jeremiah's elbow.

Kurt shrugged before pointing at the stage.

They turned their heads and saw Jesse standing in the same spot where Jeremiah had been. He looked straight in their direction, but Jeremiah could feel the stare passing right through him.

.

_(Crazy…)_

_._

The backup singers at the stage sang as Jesse lowered his head to the microphone stand.

_._

_Baby, I'm so into you  
>You got that somethin', what can I do?<em>

_._

His stare didn't waver and Jeremiah could feel the intensity. He gulped nervously as he took the seat beside Kurt.

_._

_Baby, you spin me around  
>The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground<em>

_._

Jesse closed his eyes for a second before opening them back up and look straight at Kurt with a soft smile, ignoring Jeremiah who shrinking in his chair.

_._

_Every time you look at me  
>My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see<em>

_._

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep<br>Whoa, crazy, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night<em>

_._

The smile on Jesse's face changed into a smirk when he saw Jeremiah scowling at Kurt. He took the microphone into his hand and strode down the stage until he was standing in front of the prince. He offered his hand to the brunette and Kurt took it.

_._

_Tell me, you're so into me  
>That I'm the only one you will see<em>

_._

Jesse pulled Kurt up, their eyes locked on each other's.

_._

_Tell me, I'm not in the blue, oh…  
>That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you<em>

_._

He sang deep the last verse seductively, before letting go of Kurt's hand and walking backward to the stage, eyes still locked on one person, hand where his heart was.

_._

_Every time I look at you  
>My heart is jumpin'<br>What can I do?_

_._

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep<br>Whoa, crazy, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night<em>

_._

Jeremiah didn't like the way his ex was looking at Kurt. It made his heart ache..

_._

_(You drive me crazy)  
>Sing it!<br>(Oh… crazy!)  
>Yeah!<em>

_._

_(Oooooh…)  
>Stop!<em>

_._

Jesse shouted the last word, looking down to the ground. Slowly as the music started again, he rocked his head to the beat and pointed at Kurt for the next verse.

_._

_You drive me, crazy, baby  
>Excited, I'm in too deep<br>Whoa-oh, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!<em>

_._

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep<br>Whoa, crazy, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night<em>

_._

_Sing it!  
>(Crazy…)<br>Oh… Oh…  
>(Crazy…)<em>

_._

Jesse danced on the stage.

.

_You drive me crazy, but it feels alright_

_._

Jeremiah couldn't take it the pain anymore. He stood up, pushing his chair away and ran towards the exit.

.

_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!_

_._

Jesse finished his last chorus and saw Jeremiah running out the door. For some reason, he felt his heart stop. He dropped the microphone and quickly ran out to follow his ex.

.

Kurt looked at Jesse and smiled. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his hand. He didn't manage to turn around because Blaine had pulled him out of the café.

"Blaine," Kurt called, not really trying to free himself from the grip. "What are you doing?"

Blaine didn't answer. He continued to drag the brunette until they came to a deserted area. There, the curly-haired boy harshly let go Kurt's hand. He turned around abruptly. It was obvious he was in rage.

"What _was_ that?!" asked the Warblers' soloist.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, there was a resignation in his tone and he was taking a deep breath trying to hold himself back from exploding.

"What do you mean? You were obviously _flirting_ with _him_!" Blaine accused angrily. "He was singing to you and you just let him!"

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief. He wanted to shout back to Blaine how he's been hanging out with Jeremiah secretly for weeks, but decided against it. "What could I even do about it, Blaine? I can't just stop him," the Prince said calmly.

"Yes, you can! You could've ignored him like you used to do!" Blaine stated.

"I would never do that Blaine! He has rights to express himself!" Kurt was shouting.

"You're my boyfriend!" Blaine shouted angrily "You're supposed to be _mine_!"

What happened next stunned Blaine Anderson. His lover was laughing. Not the happy, giggle, sweet laugh but an insincere one..

"Really Blaine? I'm yours?" Kurt asked in a disgusted tone, he was smiling but his eyes were dangerously far from happiness.

Blaine didn't understand the sudden change in scene. He was confused and the anger inside him was still trying to find something to be thrown at and seeing Kurt act like this was not helping his problem.

"Then, tell me Blaine," Kurt spoke, "what were you doing with Jeremiah all this week?"

Blaine didn't like the way Kurt sounded. It's almost like there was no trust in his voice.

"Did you guys really _practice_?" Kurt asked, the fake smile not wavering.

Blaine was about to protest against whatever Kurt leading up to but Kurt cut him off before he got the chance.

"Did you feel happy that you could spend time with Jeremiah?" Kurt asked with a sickeningly sweet voice, "Did you guys kiss? Or did you sneak him into your room? Or maybe you took him out for a date?"

Blaine tried to shake the anger from his body. "Kurt, stop it! I would never do that to you!"

"Are you happy?"

Blaine was startled, by the question and his lover's tone. His voice sounded dead and his face showed no emotions. It pained him to see his lover like this.

"K-Kurt. Just tell me what I did?" Blaine stuttered. He was afraid…

Kurt didn't look at him; his eyes were closed as if trying to cloud all the mixed emotions in his heart. He could feel his eyes stinging. Not able to hold himself back any longer, he whispered his reason.

Blaine could only heard murmurs and Kurt seems to detect this. So, he repeated himself, this time a bit louder without breaking out of whisper and there was no missing venom in his tone. "You kissed… Jeremiah…"

**_._**

**_Kurt saw Jeremiah blush after the singing and ran toward the bathroom with Blaine. The brunette smiled and stood up._**

**_"Let's go and pick up your bitch." Kurt said, pulling Jesse with him._**

**_As they got near to the door, Kurt heard Blaine's voice._**

**_"You know, you should go and face him,"_**

**_Kurt smiled as he pushed Jesse towards the door. "Now go in there," the brunette said firmly._**

**_"B-but what should I say?" Jesse asked nervously._**

**_"I don't know, kiss him! Hug him! Confess!" Kurt said, smiling._**

**_"Fine," Jesse said, smiling. He pushed the door open and froze when he saw the view. Kurt raised his brow and opened the door wider to look inside. His breath hitched for a moment before he started hyperventilating._**

**_Jesse could see the panic in the brunette's eyes, so he quickly pulled him away from the scene. _**

**_He took Kurt back to their table and sat him down. Neither of them said anything. Kurt was trying to calm his breathing while Jesse was holding himself back from shouting._**

**_"I… I'm gonna go," said Jesse._**

**_Kurt nodded in response, lifting his head to see the other boy walk to the stage. As he calmed himself, he saw Blaine coming out of the bathroom with Jeremiah, pretending like nothing happened._**

**_"Hey, where's Jesse?" Blaine asked casually,. Kurt was holding himself from running out of the café. He shrugged and pointed at the stage, not trusting himself to speak. When Jesse started singing, Kurt ignored the hurt in his heart because Jesse was also hurting right now. So he played along._**

**_._**

Blaine was furious. He couldn't believe his ears. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to hold in the emotions. _'Jeremiah… I'm gonna kill you!'_ He mentally shouted.

"I thought you loved me, Blaine but it clear that was just a misunderstanding between us," Kurt said. "You've mistaken your sympathy for me with lo-"

"Stop!" Blaine shouted, making the brunette jump. "Just, _stop_ talking," he said, lowering his tone when he saw his lover's reaction. It pained him to see his lover like that. "I… I'm leaving," he said quickly before turning around.

Kurt could've sworn his heart stopped when Blaine said the last word. _'Leaving?'_ His body felt like it turned to stone. He couldn't move, his heart ached, tears were falling down his cheeks, his body was shaking uncontrollably and his head was spinning. _'No, no, no, no, no! No!'_ His mind shouted. _'He promised he won't leave!'_

**_"No one would ever want you."_**

His breath hitched at the resurfacing nightmare. _'No… Leave me alone!"_ Kurt silently screamed at the memory as he started to crumble to the ground.

**_"No one would want you when they know how dirty you are."_**

"Please…" he cried quietly, "Blaine…" he called.

********************Klaine********************

**To be continue...**

**I know... I... I... I feel sooooooo bad right now... :'(  
>...I want to delete this chap, really do... but I couldn't... Next chap, one of the ND will hunt Blaine. Guess who? <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To WillYouLoveMyDarkSide : Update your story! :(<strong>_

_**To fostinefoli : Sorry! I promise I won't use that word ever! :D Lol~ Thank you~  
><strong>_

_**To Rori Potter : Updaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaated~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**To KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva : Ugh... Sorry about that~ Anyway, you'd just gave me an idea (about writing Blaine's reaction)! Lol~**_

_**_**_**_**To Klaine forever and ever 3 **_**_: I know it's updated later than usual... Anyway, it's updated! ;D**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song : You Drive Me Crazy, Britney Spears<strong>**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_

_**_** * K * * * **** * * ****  
>* * L * * * * * * *<br>** * *~A~* * * N * E**  
>* * * * * I * * * *<br>* * **** * * **** * * **** *!**_**_

**\~***~/**

**\~*~/**

**\*/**

**V**


	18. Eighteenth - XVIII

_**Chapter 18... Sorry for the later update...**_

_**Credit : _**anjumstar (beta). :)_**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)_**_** :)_**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**_**_**__**_** :)_**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**_**_**__**_** :)_**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**__**_** :)**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**Disclaimer: The TV show called Glee is not mine.. :(**_

_**Pairing: Klaine, Jessemiah (More toward these two... sorry)**_

_**Warning: BoyXboy, and... angst... :(**_

********************Klaine********************

Blaine ran into his room, avoiding questioning looks thrown at him. He started trashing his room, throwing his books and belongings from the table onto the ground, pulling the blanket off his bed and kicking the pillows. He opened a drawer and threw it across his room. He was angry.

_'This is all you fault!'_ Blaine cursed Jeremiah as he kicked his stuff at the floor.

After fifteen minutes of destroying his room, he let himself fall on his ruined bed. He felt dizzy after getting the anger out of his system but he felt a little better. He so tired that he almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

He turned his head and saw none other than Dwight. "Better?" he asked.

Blaine pulled himself up to sit. Now he felt a bit embarrassed by the condition of his room.

"What happened.?" It wasn't a question, but a demand from the other Warbler.

Blaine tried to remember everything, memories flashed in his head and his face suddenly went pale. "Oh my God…" Blaine spoke. "What have I done?" he asked himself when he remembered the expression Kurt was wearing when he left. "Idiot! You idiot!" he started to chant to himself his the previous anger resurfaced.

Dwight could see his friend was getting crazy, and it began to worry him. "Blaine," he called, a bit more firmly to gain the soloist's attention. "Tell me what happened," he said as he stood in front of the soloist.

"I…" Blaine felt ashamed. "I messed up, Dwight," he confessed. "I was angry and I didn't want to shout at him. I didn't want him to be scared of me!" Blaine cried desperately. "I was angry at Jeremiah because he couldn't confess to Jesse. Then, Jesse sang to Kurt and I just exploded! I was angry and then Kurt saw Jeremiah kiss me! I didn't know what to do so I left. I told him that I was going to leave! And I promised him I would never leave him!" Blaine was crying."I'm so stupid! The way he looked at me was like I'd just stabbed him, Dwight."

Dwight held Blaine's shoulder to give support.

"Now he's alone… What have I done?" the soloist asked himself again in defeat.

"I think you should rest first," Dwight said calmly. "There's nothing you can do right now, so go to sleep and then think this through again in the morning." He then stood up and walked to the door. He saw Blaine lay down on his bed with his eyes closed but when he closed the door he could hear the soloist's sobs.

********************Klaine********************

Kurt opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. _'Was it a dream?'_ he thought bitterly but hopefully. However, the pain in his chest proved him wrong when the image of the dapper soloist came into his mind. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but he held them back. He tries to focus on something else. _'How'd I get home?'_

Kurt felt something hard by his right shoulder and tried to reach for it. When he turned his body he saw Sam lying on the floor, using his hand as a pillow. Then he remembered everything. Blaine had left and he was having hard time breathing and he called Sam.

.

**_Kurt gasped for air. He couldn't breathe. Quickly he took out his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed Sam's number. It was answered on the first ring._**

**_"Kurt, are you okay?" Sam voice echoed into his ears._**

**_Kurt whimpered into the phone. He couldn't produce any coherent words but itwas enough to worry Sam._**

**_"Kurt, don't worry I'm here," Sam said softly. "Just tell me where you are and I'll get you, okay?"_**

**_Kurt opened his eyes to remember his location. "Near Lima Bean…" he choked out._**

**_"Okay, stay on the phone, Kurt. I'm on my way," Sam said._**

**_Kurt nodded weakly before crying silently. "I want to go h-home," he sobbed._**

**_"Don't worry, Kurt. I'm going to get you, okay? Don't worry. I'm close." Sam said, with obvious pain in his tone. "I'm gonna get you and you'll be safe," Sam assured._**

.

The last thing he remembered was Sam carrying him before the darkness took over.  
>Kurt looked at his phone. He had been asleep for the whole day! He got up from his bed, but stood up too quickly as he became lightheaded and swayed on his feet. He groaned, waking Sam on cue.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked the blond boy.

Kurt nodded his head before muttering, "Dizzy."

Sam sighed in relief. After seeing his prince's condition yesterday, anything at all was subject to concern. The blond boy stood up and passed a glass of water to his Prince. Kurt accepted it gratefully and passed it back when he finished. He lay back down in bed.

Sam wanted to ask Kurt what happened, but the dull expression on his Prince's face kept him from asking. He brushed the hair from Kurt's face before planting a kiss on his forehead and walking out of the room.

Kurt peeked his eyes open when he was sure the blond was out of the room. He didn't want his friends to worry about him;it was already bad enough that Sam knew about the Karofsky incident. Of course he was grateful for Sam. That boy had been by his side when no one was there. Sam could read his emotions better than he could himself.

Sam was important to Kurt so he felt he couldn't burden Sam with his problems.

.

_Meanwhile at the Aural Intensity Guild…_

Jeremiah was the first to arrive. He ran into his room, taking the luggage he had packed, just in case Jesse rejected him, and ran to Jesse's room. He threw a letter on his ex's bed and ran out of the guild, tears in his eyes.

Just as he stepped out of the gate, he heard a shout.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremiah groaned and cursed himself for not being faster. He ignored Jesse's call and ran even faster away.

"Jeremy! Wait!" Jesse called again, desperation in his tone, but Jeremiah refused to acknowledge him. He could not let Jesse hurt him again. However, he found that carrying a big bag of luggage gives you disadvantage when you are trying to run away from someone. Jesse managed to catch and hold into his bag.

_'I should've used a smaller bag'_ Jeremiah scolded himself.

Jesse sighed in relief as Jeremiah stopped. He then acknowledged the big luggage he and Jeremiah were holding. "Are you going somewhere?"

"That's none of your business. You should be happy that I'm not here to bother you anymore,"

Jeremiah spat venomously.

Jesse's eyes were wide open at his ex's confession. _'He's leaving?'_ "Why are you leaving?" he asked quickly

Jeremiah snapped his head to Jesse. "You should know why!" he burst angrily. "It was obvious that you didn't want me!"

Jesse gaped at him.

"Don't you play dumb! I know you don't like me, but then you just had to rub it in my face by telling me who you liked, huh?" Jeremiah said sadly. "If you hated me so much, why didn't you just say it to my face? You don't have to humiliate me in front of everyone!" Tears were already falling from his eyes.

Jesse was stunned. This was the first time he had ever seen his Jeremy cry.

"Just- just go… I'm leaving and you don't have to worry about me anymore," Jeremiah said, dejectedly.

Jesse shook his head. _'No, I won't accept this'_ he thought as he took his ex's hand.

"Let go, _Jesse,_" Jeremiah murmured weakly. It's been a while since they had held hands, and he missed it.

Jesse saw his chance. "Don't go," he said, surprising Jeremiah.

Jeremiah's heart swelled at the request but no, he couldn't get his hopes up. "Please, Jesse. I've cried enough for you. Just… let me go."

The words stabbed Jesse straight to his heart. _'He cried because of me?'_ He thought guiltily. "No, I don't want you to go, Jeremy. Please, we can start over," he pleaded again.

Jeremiah looked into Jesse's eyes. Yes, he wanted to start over… but is it worth it? _'No… I won't take that chance.'_ He thought bitterly as he pulled his hand from Jesse's and walk away.

_._

_I asked him to stay but he wouldn't listen  
>And he left before I had the chance to say<em>

_._

Jesse started singing, Jeremiah stopped in his tracks turned to look at his ex. He could see the regret and guilt radiating from his eyes. Jeremiah quickly turned and started walking again.

Jesse followed him, and continued singing.

_._

_The words that would mend, the things that were broken  
>But now it's far too late he's gone away<em>

_._

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking 'why does this happen to me?'<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
>Hard to believe it<em>

_._

Jeremiah held himself from sobbing. Hearing Jesse sing that verse touched his heart.

.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<em>

_._

Jesse jumped in front of Jeremiah, trying to prove that he meant his words.

.

_The taste of his breath, I'll never get over  
>And the noises that he made kept me awake<br>The weight of the things that remain unspoken  
>Built up so much, it crushed us every day<em>

_._

Jesse offered a smile at the lyrics irony. He saw Jeremiah's mouth twitch upward a little and it made his heart flutter. _'Maybe I still have chance?'_ they both asked themselves.

.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking, 'why does this happen to me?'<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
>Hard to believe it<em>

_._

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you.<em>

_._

Jesse held Jeremiah's hand lightly. He gently rubbed his thumb affectionately over his hand before singing the next verse.

.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<em>

_._

_Of all the things I've felt I've never really showed  
>Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go<br>I should not ever let you go_

_._

Jeremiah was crying now, he couldn't help himself when he heard the last sentence. Jesse wiped away Jeremiah's tears, cupping his ex's cheek lovingly.

.

_It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<em>  
><em>It's not over tonight<br>Just give me one more chance to make it right  
>I may not make it through the night<br>I won't go home without you_

_._

Jeremiah dropped his luggage and held Jesse's hand on his face and smiled.

.

_And I won't go home without you  
>And I won't go home without you<br>And I won't go home without you…_

.

They stood silently for a few seconds before Jesse spoke. "Come home with me?" Jeremy nodded, smiling back at him.

********************Klaine********************

**To be continue...**

**I know I updated later than usual... So the reason is because I'm in a new environment... I am now officially an architecture student... So I'm not sure how will the flow go.. Anyway, wish me luck.. and hope I update soon in 2 weeks.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Rori Potter : Thank you for reading :) Sorry, late update~ ;D<strong>_

_**To gleeobbessed86 : Thank you! :D  
><strong>_

_**To fostinefoli : Lol~ You're the longest review for the last chapter! Congratulation! ;D Anyway, keep on guessing! Oh, and yes there will be a scene on ND meeting Blaine! x)**_

_**To WillYouLoveMyDarkSide : Yes! Update your story! ;D Awwww, don't be sad~ There will get back together soon~**_

_**_**_**_**To Carmen **_**_: Thank you! Oh, and guess again~ ;D**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song : Won't Go Home Without You, Maroon 5.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_

_**_** * K * * * **** * * ****  
>* * L * * * * * * *<br>** * *~A~* * * N * E**  
>* * * * * I * * * *<br>* * **** * * **** * * **** *!**_**_

**\~***~/**

**\~*~/**

**\*/**

**V**


	19. Nineteenth - XIX

_**Chapter 19... Nothing much to say... Proceed~**_

_**Credit : _**anjumstar (beta), Thank you so much :)**_**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee... ish not mine**_

_**Pairing: Klaine**_

_**Warning: You know the drill...**_

********************Klaine********************

Blaine stretched his arms and yawned as he slowly woke up, reaching his arm around to look at his watch.

"You've been asleep for the whole day Blaine," Dwight said. He was sitting at the end of Blaine's bed, holding a book.

Blaine picked himself up and stared at his friend. "It wasn't a dream, right?" he asked, regret filling him when he saw Dwight shook his head. "Where's my phone?" he asked, looking around.

"In the usual drawer; I charged it while you were asleep," Dwight said.

Blaine quickly pulled out his phone. He had two text messages, both from Jeremiah. Blaine took a deep breath as he opened the first text.

.

_To: Blaine_

_I apologize for everything n thnx… I won't bother you anymore –J_

_._

Blaine frowned at the text but then opened the next one.

.

_To: Blaine_

_Me and Jesse are together. Thnx! I owe you! –J_

_._

Blaine began to boil at reading the second text. _'You owe me big, Jeremiah'_ he growled.

"Hey, you okay?" Dwight asked, snapping Blaine from his thoughts.

Blaine hissed in annoyance. "Nothing," he said, but that didn't convince Dwight.

"Then tell me everything, from the beginning," Dwight said, firmly and so the soloist did.

********************Klaine********************

_The New Direction_

Kurt was standing out on his balcony, looking at the night sky. He was holding his phone, waiting for that certain someone to call, or text, or anything.

_'Blaine won't leave… He promised'_ the Prince thought bitterly.

Kurt looked through his and Blaine's texts and smiled sadly. His heart hurt. Why would Blaine do this to him? Did he do something wrong? The Prince shook his head. _'No… There must be a reason why this happened… Blaine wouldn't leave me…'_

"Hey, Princess," Santana called as she appeared beside him.

Kurt smiled at her. "Hi, Santana. Where's Brit?" he asked casually.

"Asleep. You do know it's past midnight, right?" Santana raised her brow at him.

Kurt sighed in defeat. He did not want to pretend to be happy right now. "I know, Santana…" he said. "I just couldn't sleep."

This time, it was the Latina girl's turn to sigh. "What happened, Kurt?" she asked softly.

Hearing the girl's gentle voice touched his heart. Santana never did gentle. She was the type who would bark and bite people, not the type that would sit down and comfort someone. "Just tell me. You know you can trust me," she said again with the same tone as her hand winded around his waist.

He looked at the girl. He could see the same worried expression Sam wore the night before and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Kurt sobbed as he broke down in front of the Latina. The Latina pulled the boy closer and started to whisper comforting words. She turned to the door and saw the blond boy looking at them. Santana gave him an _'I can handle him' _look.

Sam nodded and left the room. He punched the nearest wall in rage. His Prince was crying his heart out right now and he couldn't do anything about it.

********************Klaine********************

_Blaine's Room_

There was only silence in the room. Blaine had just finished telling Dwight everything that happened, including the Karofsky incident. The soloist could see the disappointment in his friend's face which made him feel worse.

"I…" Dwight started, "I don't know what to say, Blaine." His book was on the ground, forgotten while he was listening to Blaine's story. "You-" he stopped himself. Right now, he felt like hitting the lead soloist. So, he stood up and started pacing around the room.

Blaine knew that whenever Dwight was mad he would do one of two things, shout or move around.

The Warbler suddenly stopped in his tracks and look directly at the soloist. "You're an idiot," Dwight said in frustration before sitting back down on the bed, holding his head. "I don't know what I can do to help you, Blaine. You've really messed up."

"I know," the soloist squeaked pitifully.

Dwight took a deep breath. "Okay, here's what we're going to do," he started, gaining the soloist's attention. "First, we're gonna have to tell the council about Aural Intensity." He couldn't believe that Blaine had never told them about their new competitor! "Next, you're gonna have to apologize to Kurt." Blaine nodded at this.

Dwight let out a deep breath before standing up. He stretched himself as he walked towards the door.

"Thank, Dwight," Blaine said quietly.

"I'll always have your back," Dwight said as he left to his own room. When he arrived, he saw the light was on. He groaned when he entered his room only to see the council.

"You do know that it's way too late for meeting, right?" Dwight said as he walked to his bed.

"Yes, we do," Wes said.

"So, is he alright?" David asked.

Thad was the only council who was sitting on the chair while the other two stood in front of Dwight.

"He's alright, physically," Dwight said.

"Mentally?" Thad questioned.

"Undetermined," Dwight answered.

The three councilmen stared at him, waiting for him to tell them something else regarding their soloist. Dwight sighed, "You have to ask him yourself. I'm not gonna spread rumors or tell tales," he said.

"We know you don't lie, Dwight," Wes said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that people won't change what I say," Dwight said. "Just asks him tomorrow. He'll tell you when he wants too."

"Fine. We'll ask him," Wes said as he led the other two out of the room.

Dwight sighed when the three left his room. _'How did it end up like this?' _he asked himself before entering slumber.

.

_The next day_

Blaine woke up to his phone alarm. He shut it off before hauling himself into the shower. He didn't stop thinking about Kurt for a moment. Questions were running through his mind. _'Does he hate me now? Is he alright? Did he get back safe yesterday?'_

The last question shook him. Quickly he went out of the bathroom to fetch his phone. He ignored the chill around him and dialed Kurt's phone number. His blood ran cold when he it went straight to voicemail. The lead soloist then dialed the other person who could possible answer his questions.

_"Hey, Blaine,"_ Mercedes answered.

"Hey. Good morning. Are you with Kurt?" Blaine asked. He tried to hide his panic but was failing miserably.

_"No, he's still sleeping. Are you okay, Blaine?"_ Mercedes asked. _"I'll go and wake him up if it's urgent,"_ she added.

Blaine sighed in relief. "No, it's alright. I tried to call his phone but couldn't connect," he explained. "So, he's fine right?"

_"Yeah, I think so. Sam and Santana were with him the whole night. I'm guessing they were discussing about the festival stuff," _Mercedes explained. _"I guess he forgot to charge his phone. So, how did your date go yesterday?"_

"I…" Blaine gulped before sighing. "You should ask Kurt about it…" he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Mercedes asked. _"You didn't cheat, did you?"_

"What? No!" Blaine shouted, surprising Mercedes. "It's complicated, Cedes… but I'll fix it. I promise," he said.

_"Well, as long as you do, I won't have to cut you."_

"Thanks, Cedes," Blaine replied gratefully before hanging up.

He felt better knowing Kurt wasn't in any kind of harm.

********************Klaine********************

_The New Direction Building._

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked Mercedes as he entered the kitchen.

"Blaine," she answered.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. He then went towards the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk and a box of cereal.

"How's Kurt?" Mercedes asked quietly, knowing well about what had really happened.

"He's… fine." Sam answered unsurely. "Santana and Britney are with him."

Mercedes nodded in understanding. "Blaine asked if Kurt was alright. I guess he was worried," she said.

Sam slammed his hand on the table angrily. "Well, he shouldn't have left Kurt all alone yesterday!" he shouted.

"Sam…" Mercedes called quietly, but the blond didn't hear her.

"What if I hadn't make it on time?" he asked dejectedly. "Kurt… He asked for him… He called him… but where was he?!"

Sam fell to the floor. He was too tired. He didn't get enough sleep last night. He couldn't sleep as he kept on hearing his Prince's cries ringing in his ears. It was almost like that time; the day where Kurt was molested. His Prince cried the whole night, refusing to eat or talk.

"Sam, you have to be strong. Kurt needs you," Mercedes spoke as she sat beside him.

"I failed to protect him, Mercedes!" Sam shouted.

"No, it's not your fault!" Mercedes protested. "It wasn't anyone's fault…" she sighed. "Kurt is strong, Sam, he's a big boy. He doesn't need a protector. He needs a supporter, a friend, a family…"

Sam nodded as he stood up and picked up the cereal and milk. He walked toward the door.

"He's facing the future, Sam, not the past," Mercedes said before Sam disappeared from her view. "He's going to be a king someday, Sam…" Mercedes added quietly, "…and we can't always be with him."

.

Meanwhile, Kurt was being held down by Britney to his bed, literally.

"Brit, _please_ let me go," Kurt said as he try to wriggle himself from her tight hold.

"But Santana told me not to let you out of my sight," Britney answered happily. "And I like hugging you. You smell nice, unlike Puck or Artie."

Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Are you alright, Kurtie?" Britney asked worriedly.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from exploding. He was already missing the space his fellow New Directioners had been giving him. They wouldn't leave him alone, especially Sam.

Fortunately, Mercedes wasn't as worried as the blond guy or it would have been like the past all over again and he didn't want to be reminded of the past.

"Brit-Brit, let's go out!" Kurt said in fake enthusiastic.

Britney's eyes shined at the suggestion before pouting. "What about Santana? And you need to eat breakfast too."

"We'll go after I eat breakfast," Kurt whispered. "And I'm sure Santana won't mind, she did tell you to look after me right? So, I want to go out and you'll be there to look after me!" he explained.

Britney nodded in understanding. The Prince knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of the blond girl, but he was too tired of being trapped in his room and his every move being supervised.

"Will you be happy if we go out?" Britney asked.

It touched his heart hearing what the blond girl had just said, and he nodded. Britney smiled before kissing the Prince's cheek.

"Hey, I brought you cereal," Sam said as he placed the aforementioned breakfast on the table. "Where's Santana?" he asked, raising a brow.

"She said she had some business to attend to and asked Britney to keep me company," Kurt answered.

"Sam, where's the bowl?" Britney asked as she reached for the cereal box.

"Oh, I forgot…" he said sheepishly before retreating back towards the door. "I'll be right back," he said before disappearing.

Kurt sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Kurtie?" Britney asked as she saw the sad expression the Prince was wearing.

Kurt shook his head. He felt guilty for involving Sam into his mess, again. It saddened him to see his best friend being affected so much by his little problem. The blond boy had always been by his side, in bad times or good, trying with all his might to make him smile again.

"I don't like seeing you upset, Kurtie," Britney said forlornly.

Kurt tried to smile but he couldn't. He sighed when he saw Britney's mouth fall downward. _'Great job Kurt. Now you've made the sweetest girl sad. Why don't you award yourself!' _he thought bitterly.

"Here's the bowl!" Sam said enthusiastically.

Britney quickly snatched the bowl out of Sam's hand and poured the cereal and milk in it. She then gave it to the Prince.

"_Shit_, I'm so stupid!" Sam cursed, "I forgot the spoon," he said.

"No, Kurtie can just eat it from the bowl," Britney said quickly, earning a weird look from both guys in the room. "And you can leave now Sam. I can look after Kurtie," she added.

Sam stared at the blond girl for a moment.

"You should get some sleep too," Kurt said.

Sam nodded and left the room.

Britney went towards the balcony and released the hidden ladder before jumping back on Kurt's bed. "What are you doing Brit?" Kurt asked.

"I want you to be happy," Britney said. "So, after you eat breakfast we'll go out!"

Kurt almost dropped the bowl on his hand and he could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He closed his eyes to push the tears away.

"Kurtie…" Britney called as he cupped Kurt's cheek softly. "You can cry if you want and I won't tell anyone," she said.

He wanted to, so badly. He wanted to scream, shout and cry till everything was better but he couldn't. He wouldn't. If he cried, more people would be sad. So, he had to be strong… he _needed_ to be strong for his friend…

"Thank you, Brit," he said before starting to try eating his cereal.

.

Meanwhile, somewhere not far from the Warbler building, a girl wearing black trench coat and black leggings, was walking… well stomping, toward the building. Her dark hair was tied back neatly, but her eyes were exuding rage and anger.

Santana Lopez was going to meet the Warblers.

********************Klaine********************

**To be continue...**

**So... Yeah... So, the person hunting Blaine had been revealed... Lol~ GO SATAN- I mean, SANTANA! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Rori Potter : Urm... Yea... Lets hope they get back together... :D<strong>_

_**To fostinefoli : Reading reviews never bore me! Lol~ Well, about the obstacle... the 2nd one won't be about Kurt's identity... It's more towards Blaine's identity crisis~ Yes... I'm spoiling the story a bit... Lol~ Oh, and rambling on! Lol~~~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song : NA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_

_**_** * K * * * **** * * ****  
>* * L * * * * * * *<br>** * *~A~* * * N * E**  
>* * * * * I * * * *<br>* * **** * * **** * * **** *!**_**_

**\~***~/**

**\~*~/**

**\*/**

**V**


End file.
